Another Ninja Lemon Collection
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Another RaizoxHarem lemon series! Real summary's inside. Rated MA for explicit lemons, swearing, and some violent fight scenes! Not for kids or those who are offended by sex! Feel free to leave any suggestions for the lucky ladies!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! I've got another lemon series in mind to share with you all! In this particular group of lemon stories, Raizo recalls having strange and steamy confrontations with different women as he visits Yoshi. (Yoshi 2.1's version!) Like my previous RaizoxHarem story, The Life and Many Loves of a Ninja Assassin, this has no real plot or timeline. It's also told in Raizo's perspective as he tells Yoshi the stories. And as you should all know by now, this will have some very explicit lemons with full nudity and strong sexual content; so viewer discretion is advised! Thanks and enjoy! Oh, and feel free to send in some requests if you like! Thanks!* :)**

Raizo was pretty tired and crabby; he had a rough night of sleep last night. "Ugh...I really don't want to do anything today!" Raizo muttered as he walked down the stairs. He was visiting the Smash Mansion again, but this time he was serving as a coach. But since he wasn't feeling so well, he was given the day off today. As he made a cup of coffee and sat on the porch, Yoshi approached him. "Hey, Raizo! You feeling any better?" Yoshi asked as he sat down across from him. "A little bit, Yoshi. Not too much." Raizo replied tiredly. "Why? What's the matter?" Yoshi asked with deep concern. Raizo sighed heavily; should he tell him why he felt so down? Yoshi could sense something was on his mind and sighed as he sat back against the chair. "It's ok, Raizo. If you don't want to talk about it-" Yoshi began. "Yoshi, wait! I haven't been completely honest with you lately." Raizo admitted at last. "About what?" Yoshi asked. Raizo sighed as he put his cup of coffee down and then stared at Yoshi. "You remember that _huge_ conversation we had on women before?" Raizo asked. Yoshi looked at him puzzled. "Uh, yeah...I remember. Why do you ask?" Yoshi asked seriously. Raizo started blushing bright red; now he _had_ to tell him. "I have a confession to make, Yoshi. I haven't really told you everything on that day...there's more!" Raizo said meekly. Yoshi's eyes widened as he said that. "What? DUDE! Are you kidding me, man? There's more? I swear man, you're probably gonna have a million kids if you keep this up!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yeah, thanks for narrowing that down for me!" Raizo grumbled. "Sorry man, but that's just shocking! I had no idea, man...really! So, uh...who were the lucky ladies you forgot to tell me about?" Yoshi teased. Raizo sighed heavily as he rubbed his face. "Oh, jeez...it's been so long. I can hardly remember!" Raizo said. "How about some breakfast? Will that help you to remember?" Yoshi suggested. "Sure...that'd be nice!" Raizo replied. Yoshi soon made waffles and he and Raizo ate their fill. As soon as they finished, Raizo remembered everything. "Ok, now I remember. But before I tell you, I must warn you that some of these ladies maybe a little shocking to you!" Raizo warned. "Oh, come on! It couldn't be that bad; I mean, you told me that you had sex with Mileena for God's sake! Who could possibly be worse than that?" Yoshi teased. Raizo smirked as he said that, and waited for the right moment when he drank some orange juice. "How about Ivy Valentine?" Raizo sneered. Yoshi did a massive spit take and nearly choked. "WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY, MAN? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Yoshi screamed. "I don't know, but I do know I would've been trapped forever in that place had Ivy decided not to help me out. It did cost me, though!" Raizo said with a slight chuckle. "Oh, God! Here we go!" Yoshi muttered.

***Stay tuned, ladies and gents! You're about to discover the untold love stories of Raizo and many other women I wasn't able to include in my first RaizoxHarem!* XD**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this steamy first story that Raizo shares with Yoshi...he recalls how he was imprisoned in Nightmare's dungeon. However; Ivy Valentine offers to help him escape...but only if he can be willing to pay her first! (Wink, wink!) Warning; contains a fight scene and a super hardcore lemon scene with red hot sex and nudity; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo fought violently against Nightmare for what seemed like hours; he was pissed beyond comprehension. After being forced to find the Soul Edge, Nightmare had betrayed Raizo yet again. Finally fed up with being Nightmare's errand boy and being given broken promises everytime he did his chores, Raizo lost his patience and began to fight back. "I'll never allow you to use me again, you lying bastard!" Raizo screamed. "You shall know your place, you miserable miscreant!" Nightmare snarled. They clashed swords together and foghut brutally for several more minutes, until Nightmare finally overpowered Raizo in a most gruesome manner. He grabbed Raizo by the neck and then slammed him back down, and then stabbed his sword into his chest and drained the energy out of him. Raizo screamed in howling agony as he was stabbed and then Nightmare grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "You have disrespected me for the last time, you worthless runt! That'll teach you to defy me ever again, you ungrateful bastard! GUARDS? TAKE THIS MISERABLE WRETCH TO MY DUNGEONS; LOCK HIM UP FOREVER!" Nightmare roared. Several demonic guards grabbed Raizo and chained him up before they dragged him away into the dungeons. Several hours later; Raizo woke up feeling the most painful sensation throughout his entire body. He was laying on the floor in fetal position, completely naked and bruised. He moaned and groaned in agony as he laid there, feeling sorry that ever lived. "Damn it all to hell! I hate my life! Why can't I just die? I want to be free!" Raizo sobbed. He laid there and sobbed for an hour, until someone was heard coming towards him. "Ah, damn! What does he want this time? Is he here to mock me more?" Raizo grumbled as he sat up to turn around. He managed to weakly turn his body around, but his vision was blurred from taken a beating from Nightmare. He could make out a woman unlocking and then locking the cell door, and then it got a little clearer as the woman walked towards him. "Oh, you poor thing! What has that horrible monster done to you? Why would he want to waste such a pretty face?" a feminine voice cooed. Raizo felt very shocked as he recognized that voice; it couldn't be! Raizo managed to look up and gasped as he saw the face of a beautiful woman with big violet eyes, short violet hair, fair skin, a very scanty and revealing violet outfit, and a massive set of jugs that must've been at least a size J; it was Ivy Valentine!

Raizo had seen Ivy Valentine before and grew to both hate her and fear her for her cold, ruthless, and seductive nature. But yet when she stood there right in front of him, she somehow seemed much different. This time, she looked very sad and hurt...both for herself and for Raizo. She bent down and helped Raizo up on his feet, making Raizo blush brightly. "Wha-what-what are you doing here, Ivy?" Raizo stuttered. Ivy touched his face with her hands and carressed him gently, shushing him. "It's ok, baby! You've got nothing to worry about...I'll take good care of you, I promise." Ivy whispered. Raizo shuddered as she said that; he could only imagine what Nightmare wanted her to do to him as some sort of sick and twisted form of punishment. "Ok...what does Nightmare want you to do with me?" Raizo asked nervously. Ivy looked puzzled at first, but she sighed as she gently hugged him. "Nothing. He didn't send me down here; I came here on my own behalf!" Ivy whispered. Raizo seemed very surprised that she said that. "What? Why are you here if Nightmare didn't send you down here?" Raizo asked. Ivy looked at him with a warm smile on his face, and then kissed his lips passionately and lustfully. Raizo cried out as he felt Ivy's tongue choking him, but this form of pleasure sure as hell felt better than the pain he was in right now. They made out insatiably for several minutes, until Ivy finally pulled away. "I'm going to help you escape from this living hell, Raizo." Ivy said with passion. Raizo really felt surprised as she said that. "But why? Why would you do that for me? You're one of Nightmare's most trusted servants!" Raizo exclaimed. "I know...and I'm sick of it! You have no idea what he does to me, Raizo. He treats me like trash and abuses me like you wouldn't even believe. I was once a normal human being, until he appeared and turned me into this...this monster!" Ivy wept. Raizo looked at her awfully confused. "I don't think you're a monster." Raizo said modestly. "I am...on the outside he made me this horrid, sexual looking slut...and on the inside, he placed part of the Soul Edge within me and gave me a fraction of his power. I'm a monster! I'm tired of having to do his dirty work!" Ivy sobbed. "But why free me? Why help me; you could've escaped by yourself when you had the chance!" Raizo stated.

Ivy wiped her tears away and smiled passionatey at Raizo before kissing him again. "Because I need a good man in my life...I don't like being treated like a sex slave, but I'll glady give you your heart's desire if you help me escape." Ivy said as she carressed his face. Raizo smiled back and tried to break free of her hug, but became a little worried when Ivy didn't let go. "Ok, Ivy! If we're going to break free, you have to let me go!" Raizo said. Ivy smiled seductively and began giggling, freaking Raizo out. "Of course. But you'll have to pay me, first!" Ivy giggled naughtily. Raizo looked at her in confusion as he was still held tightly by Ivy. "I don't have any money with me, Ivy." Raizo said. "I wasn't talking about money, big boy. You know for a good looking guy such as yourself, you're awfully sensitive!" Ivy whispered seductively as she kissed his lips and began fondling his penis. Raizo cried out in shock as he jumped away from her. "NO! I can't do that, Ivy! I just can't!" Raizo exclaimed. "Yes you can, babe. Nobody else is down here and we're all alone...besides, you'll need the strength to fight back. I can give it to you...but you'll have to let me examine you first!" Ivy giggled as she grabbed him again and began fondling his entire body. Raizo began gasping and moaning as Ivy touched his body with her fingers, and then found himself laying down on the ground with Ivy pinning him down. "It's like I said before, Raizo. I'll take good care of you!" Ivy whispered as she licked his face. She then tore off all her clothes and began smothering Raizo's face with her ginormous breasts. "You like big boobs, don't you?" Ivy teased as she squished her breasts against Raizo's face. Raizo mumbled nonsense because he couldn't talk with her breasts crushing his face. "Yes, I know. Come on, Raizo...enjoy yourself. I've seen you looking at me and I know what it is you do when you're all alone. Now's your chance to feel some _real_ pleasure!" Ivy cooed. Raizo moaned and groaned in pleasure as Ivy rubbed her breasts all over his face for about 20 minutes, and then felt daring enough to finally grab them. "Oh! You animal...that feels good! Oh, yes! Don't stop, Raizo. Enjoy yourself!" Ivy gasped as Raizo began to squeeze and fondle her breasts.

Raizo enjoyed himself with Ivy's breasts, squeezing and bouncing them to his full pleasure. Ivy gasped and moaned as Raizo played with her breasts; she never felt anyone be so gentle with her breasts...and yet make it feel this good before. "Oh, Raizo! You're so amazing...you can suck on my boobs if you want!" Ivy moaned as she straddled him. Raizo began to lick and suck on her breasts crazily, making Ivy cry out and squeal in ecstasy. "OH YES! YES! DON'T STOP!" Ivy screamed as Raizo began to suck and slobber her breasts harder. Raizo enjoyed sucking and licking her breasts for about 10 more minutes, until he finally decided to get dirty and place his hardened cock inbetween her breasts. Ivy gasped and blushed as Raizo made his move, but then she smiled slovenly as she got an idea of what to do next. "You really wanna feel good, don't you? Well don't you worry, honey! Making people feel pleasure is my specialty! Let me lay back down and mama will treat you!" Ivy said in a sexy voice. Raizo grinned as he laid Ivy on her back and began giving Ivy a tit fuck, fapping her breasts loudly. Ivy moaned loudly as she fapped her breasts faster and harder, and made Raizo feel even better as she began to suck and slurp on his cock. "Oh, Ivy! That feels so good!" Raizo moaned. "Thank you! You're good too!" Ivy replied with her mouthful. She sucked and fapped Raizo's penis as hard and noisily as she could for several more minutes, until he finally came all over her face and breasts. "GAH! IVY, I'M CUMMING!" Raizo shouted. Ivy cried out and gasped as she was hosed down with hot, sticky cum. But she smiled naughtily and giggled as she was splattered in cum; out of all the other men she fucked, Raizo's seed tasted the best. "Mmm...it's so sweet! That was amazing, Raizo. But we're not done yet! You need to do that...in here!" Ivy said as she spit cum out of her mouth and spread her pussy wide open. "I guess I won't object to that!" Raizo teased as he rammed his penis into her vagina. "OH! Well it's not like you had a choice!" Ivy teased back as she bucked her hips into his penis. Raizo began to pound away, making Ivy's eyes roll back and emit a loud moan of pleasure as he fucked her for 8 hours straight.

Finally; Ivy gave way and reached climax. "AAAAHHHHH! RAIZO, I'M CUMMING!" Ivy screamed as she squirted her woman juices all over his abdomen and penis. "GAH! ME TOO!" Raizo grunted as he pumped a huge load into her womb. "OH, YES! CUM INSIDE OF ME! FILL MY WOMB UP WITH YOUR HOT, STICKY CUM! OH, GOD! I'M SO HORNY!" Ivy cried out in pure ecstasy as her eyes flashed and tongue stuck out. Raizo kept cumming inside of Ivy's womb for 3 minutes, until he finally pulled himself out and emptied the last of his load all over her face and breasts. "Oh, Raizo! You're a sex machine! Oh, God...so much cum! It's everywhere; still not empty?" Ivy moaned as she was drenched in cum. Raizo finally stopped cumming and fell on his back, panting and gasping for breath; he felt much better now. Poor Ivy was as white as a snowman and sticky as a cake by the time Raizo was done cumming on her, but she pleasurably licked and slurped herself clean. She loved it and moaned ravanously as she licked the last of his cum clean off her body. "Wow! You've been blessed, Raizo! Come on...let's get you some clothes and get out of here!" Ivy said as she licked her lips. "What about you?" Raizo asked. She smiled sweetly as she approached him and helped him up. "I'm going with you...if you still want me." Ivy whispered. Raizo smiled kindly and kissed her. "Come on...let's go!" Raizo replied.

***Well, don't say I didn't warn you about it being explicit! Stay tuned for more!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is here!** **In this action packed chapter, Raizo tells the tale of how he came into an uncomfortable situation with Noble 2, Kat! Also contains a special guest appearences from Noble 6, Altre and Noble 1, Carter. Warning: Contains some violence, swearing, and full blooded lemons with red hot nudity; viewer discretion is advised! Tryan...this one's for you, buddy! Enjoy!* ;)****  
**

As Raizo finished his first story, Yoshi looked sick. "Oh my God, Raizo! I'm really starting to worry for you now!" Yoshi moaned. Raizo chuckled at him before he sighed. "Yeah, well...Ivy was being nice to me that time. After she helped me to escape and return to my own world, she's been kinda quiet. Now if you want to talk about a tough woman, let me tell you about Kat!" Raizo replied. "Oh man! What happened?" Yoshi asked. "Well, it all started at the Training Camp. Altre introduced me to a couple of his friends at the Firing Range." Raizo recalled.

*Flashback to third person view*

Raizo was excited to finally meet some of Altre's friends at this huge training camp. Since Reach was destroyed, they had to build a new training facility back on Earth. The place was so huge, you were bound to get lost if you had no sense of direction. Plus; the Spartans in training weren't so friendly or optimistic. Still; as long as Raizo made some new friends here in this huge place, he wasn't going to feel so lonely or stressed out as much. Altre had been planning on taking Raizo to visit the Training Camp for a while, but he'd been so busy lately that he hadn't had time. Finally; he manage to make the time, and gladly gave Raizo a tour of the place. Eventually; he led him to the Firing Range, where his best friends Carter and Kat were practicing their shooting skills. "Here it is, Raizo. The Firing Range; it's every Spartan's favored place to practice for combat in the future. Here, you are allowed to use any kind of weapon you like and practice your shooting skills. Come on; let's go meet up with Kat and Carter." Altre said. "Sounds good...maybe I can give it a try at those targets." Raizo said. Altre led Raizo to the place where Kat and Carter were shooting their targets; Kat was beating Carter by a landslide with her .44 Magnum. "Ha! In your face, Carter!" Kat taunted. "Hey, now! Be nice...I let you win that time!" Carter teased back. "Hey, fellas! What have you been up to? Staying out of trouble?" Altre announced playfully. "Altre! What are you doing here?" Carter cried. "What? A guy can't visit his old friends and say hello?" Altre teased as he gave Carter a firm handshake. "So I see. Who's that guy? He a friend of yours?" Kat asked as she gave Altre a quick hug. "This is my good friend, Raizo. Raizo? Say hello to my best friends Carter and Kat!" Altre introduced. Raizo smiled shyly as he shook hands with them, though he nearly winced as he shook Kat's hand. "Oh, sorry! I've got a bit of a tight grip with this arm...see?" Kat laughed as she showed off her robotic arm. Raizo was a little surprised and tried not to stare at her, but failed miserably. "It works just as fine as a normal arm, kid. Don't sweat it!" Kat teased as she clapped his back. Raizo nearly jumped out and yelped in pain from her rough impact. "Easy! Don't kill the kid; he won't be able to try out the target practice!" Altre laughed. Raizo blushed in embarassment; suddenly, he didn't feel so comfortable being here. "Uh, maybe another time?" Raizo said timidly. "Oh, come on now! Don't be intimidated! It's not like they're going to shoot back at you!" Kat teased.

Raizo turned red with embarassment, but grew determined to show Kat he wasn't a coward. "Ok, fine. Where's the weapon's cache?" Raizo demanded at last. "Right this way!" Carter replied as he walked Raizo over to a fancy weapon's cache. Raizo grabbed out a standard pistol and took aim, breathing a bit uneasily. Kat approached him and straightened his arms out, but also was a little too close for his own comfort. "Relax, Raizo. It's not going to hurt you; you're in control of the gun." Kat whispered almost seductively. Raizo was blushing brighter than a tomato; he hoped to God Altre wasn't seeing this. "I think I know how to handle a gun, thank you very much!" Raizo snapped. Kat seemed a little hurt by his sudden hostility and backed away. "Fine! I was just trying to help you, that's all!" Kat replied as she threw her arms up in defeat. Raizo sighed before he took aim again and fired several times. He managed to get close around the target, but not quite. "Not bad! Nice aim for a city boy!" Carter said. "I'm actually from the country." Raizo replied. "Whatever. Let's see you beat this!" Kat said now more competively as she took aim with her magnum. She aimed and then fired several times; the target's center was now a gaping hole. "Ooh! Right in the kisser!" Carter laughed. Kat exchanged a dirty look at Raizo before she took off to the locker room. "What's up with her?" Carter asked. "I don't know. She must be tired from shooting for 6 hours straight. Come on, Raizo. Let's head back to the lobby." Altre said. "Actually, I'd like to stay here. I'm gonna practice my shooting a little more. If you don't mind?" Raizo asked. "Ok, sure. I'll come back to check on you later." Altre said as he took off. "Have fun, kid!" Carter laughed. Raizo sighed impatiently as he turned around and resumed shooting. He took about an hour to try and shoot the target, but he kept missing by an inch. "Damn it! How the hell does she do that? Fuck it!" Raizo swore as he tossed the gun aside. He stormed off to the locker room to pout in the bathroom stalls...but he was completely unaware of the fact he went into the wrong locker room!

Raizo was angry and cursed to himself as he stormed into the locker room, and then locked himself in the nearest bathroom stall. He put his hands in his face and sighed as he tried to calm himself, when suddenly he heard humming. "What the hell? Who's humming like that?" Raizo wondered as he stood up and peeked through the stall. He gasped in horror and felt complete mortification as he saw Kat in the shower completely naked; he had wandered into the wrong locker room! "Oh shit! This is not good; I'm a dead man if she finds me in here!" Raizo hissed. He sat leaned against the wall of the stall and listened carefully for any signs of Kat leaving the shower. Kat was aware of someone in the bathroom stall, but chose to ignore them and wait for the perfect moment. Raizo waited for what seemed like 5 whole minutes and finally decided to make a break for it. He slowly opened the door and began to sneak off, but to his horror felt a steel grip grab him from behind and throw him against the lockers. "GOING SOMEWHERE?" Kat cried angrily. Raizo grunted as he was slammed against the locker and fell to the floor on his back, and barely had time to react as Kat grabbed him by the neck with her robotic arm and pinned him against the wall. She glared into his eyes and took out her .44 Magnum, aiming it at his face. "You got a lot of nerve, you little hypocrite! First you act all shy to try and get my attention, then you act all tough and try to hurt my feelings when I help you! Now you're trying to get smart with me and peep on me, huh? Who the hell do you think you are, asshole?" Kat cried furiously as she shook him. Raizo gasped for breath as he tried to break himself free, but Kat refused to let go of him. "I didn't mean to...I came into the wrong locker room by mistake. But since we're both talking, I might as well ask you something." Raizo gasped. Kat looked like she was mere seconds away from blowing Raizo's head off, but something inside of her told her to put down the gun and listen. "Ok, but this better be good!" Kat growled as she placed her gun on the bench near her and Raizo. "First off...how did you lose your arm? Second...how do you manage to get a perfect bullseye everytime at the targets?" Raizo asked. Kat looked at him with utter confusion and slowly loosened her grip. "What? What do you mean?" Kat demanded. "You're really good at shooting, Kat. Can you teach me? I've been trying to nail that damn target for an hour and couldn't even get near the damn bullseye! Can you teach me? I promise I will not say one word about this...confrontation we're having right now." Raizo asked.

Kat finally let go of Raizo and just stared at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Just what kind of game are you trying to play with me?" Kat challenged at last. "I'm not playing games, Kat. I really want to know how you manage to nail those targets. Please? I'll do anything!" Raizo replied. Kat looked really confused at first; this young man was much more naive and sensitive than she thought. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him for some reason. He looked really muscular and lean...and hot. She could not help but get a flashing image of him wrapping his legs around her waist, claiming her virginity. "Hey! Are you ok, Kat?" Raizo cried as he shook her. "Ah! I'm fine, Raizo! Don't touch me! I'm wet and naked!" Kat complained. "Sorry...it just looked like you were about to pass out or something from the way you were looking at me. I guess I'll just leave now, but please don't tell anyone about this." Raizo said as he started to walk off. "Wait! Don't go!" Kat cried. Raizo turned around with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me?" Raizo asked. Kat started blushing as she stared at him. "I mean...I guess I can give you a few pointers on how to nail the target. But it's going to cost you." Kat replied now smiling sneakily. Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "Don't even think about it; I know what you're going to do, and I'm not risking it!" Raizo grumbled. Kat looked really upset, and much to Raizo's surprise, she started to cry. "Kat? What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" Raizo wondered. "Raizo...please be honest with me. Am I...ugly?" Kat asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. "What? No! You're nowhere near ugly, Kat! Why would you say something like that about yourself? You're beautiful!" Raizo exclaimed. Kat actually looked a little surprised as he said that about her; even Altre never commented her about being beautiful. "What? You think I'm...beautiful?" Kat asked. "Well, yeah! You really are beautiful!" Raizo said bashfully. "Oh really? Name one thing!" Kat demanded as she put her hands on her hips again.

Raizo stared at her, and soon found himself admiring her naked body. Those big, perky size C breasts were practically dying to be fondled and touched. Her skin looked very soft and sensitive, and her mucular legs and remaining arm looked really allurring. He short black hair was also quite pretty and her blue eyes shined fiercely. Raizo could not stop staring at her figure, until finally Kat approached him. "You're liking what you see, aren't you?" Kat teased. "Actually...I'd be a liar if I said I didn't. In fact; I can give you 3 good reasons why you're so beautiful." Raizo said now more bold and daring. Kat felt highly aroused by Raizo's wild side and greatly desired to be touched. "Tell me...what's so beautiful about me?" Kat asked as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Well...you're breasts are the perfect size; perky, yet just the perfect rounded shape." Raizo whispered seductively as he grabbed her breasts. Kat gasped out and began moaning loudly in pleasure as Raizo fondled her breasts; she _never_ felt this kind of pleasure before. "OH! Oh, God! Raizo...that feels so good!" Kat gasped as Raizo began massaging her breasts. "Mmm...you're quite sensitive, aren't you? I guess that's reason number two." Raizo teased as he placed his fingers into her clean shaven vagina and began fingering her. Kat cried out in orgasm and began moaning as she straddled him tightly with her robotic arm; this was far beyond the best feeling she ever felt in her body. "Oh God! Raizo..." Kat moaned. "Reason number three...I like muscular women with tough as nails attitudes!" Raizo whispered softly before he kissed her lips. Kat gasped as Raizo kissed her, and then she suddenly felt her entire body go crazy with pleasure as she found herself pinning Raizo to the floor; tearing his clothes off and making out with him passionately. She wildly tongue wrestled with Raizo for several minutes, until she finally propped his head up with her robotic arm and made Raizo suckle her breasts. "Oh! Oh, Raizo. This is amazing; I've never felt this good in my entire life before. Oh! Please show me what you know!" Kat cried out passionately. Raizo smiled sneakily as he began licking and nibbling her nipples, making Kat squeal and cry out. "Oh! Raizo; you're mean! I'm sensitive there!" Kat complained. "Oh, so you are sensitive?" Raizo sneered. Kat looked at him with a strange look on her face and then smiled evilly as she began to touch him softly with her robotic arm. "I guess I'm gonna have to find another use for this!" Kat said sneakily.

Raizo got wide eyed as he felt Kat's robotic arm slithering down to his penis, and he gasped sharply as she began jerking him off. "OH! Kat!" Raizo cried. "Don't worry...I won't hurt you...much!" Kat giggled naughtily as she gripped his penis a little harder and jerked him off crazily. "AH! Damn it; that hurts!" Raizo grunted as Kat began to squeeze him. Kat snickered evilly as she began to rub and squeeze his testicals, making Raizo groan loudly in pleasure. "Ooh...you're the sensitive one now, aren't you big boy? Let's see who's the tough one after this!" Kat teased as she lowered her mouth to Raizo's penis and began to suck. Raizo cried out and groaned as Kat gave him a nice, sloppy blowjob. Kat moaned and groaned loudly in pleasure as she sucked, slurped, and licked his 10 inch penis. "Mmm! It tastes so good and meaty." Kat moaned as she sucked him harder. "Oh, Kat! You keep doing that and I'm gonna-" Raizo moaned. Suddenly, Raizo came in Kat's mouth and made her scream as she nearly choked on his semen. Raizo's cum sprayed wildly all over her face and breasts, and she coughed and drooled cum out all over herself. Kat moaned loudly and ravanously as her eyes rolled back with a wild flash of lust; even though she was drowning in cum, this felt really good. "Oh, Raizo! It's so sticky and messy; but it feels so good! Mmm...tastes good too!" Kat moaned as she slurped and licked cum off her lips with her tongue. "Oops...sorry, Kat. I forgot to mention that I have a little issue with controlling the amount of cum I release when I'm...excited." Raizo said obviously embarassed. "Why? I like it! Can you do more?" Kat asked as she sucked and slurped her hands clean of his cum. Raizo grinned as he grabbed Kat and pinned her to the floor; sitting above her vagina. "You sure you're ready for this?" Raizo teased. "Shut up and fuck me! I wanna feel good for once!" Kat demanded in pure ecstasy. "You could be a little nicer...because I tend to get a little rough." Raizo smirked as he rammed his hardened cock into her pussy. Kat screamed loudly in both pain and pleasure, not even caring that a little blood trickled out of her vagina. "OH, YES! TEAR ME APART RAIZO! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT AND SMASH MY PELVIS; I WANNA BLEED BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Kat cried out in a horny voice. "Damn...you're tough and dirty; this should be interesting!" Raizo teased. "JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK ME; I WANNA FEEL HORNY! QUIT TEASING ME!" Kat screamed hornily as she bucked her hips into his penis. "Ok, but only since you're so insistant!" Raizo teased as he began pounding away.

Raizo and Kat fucked each other's brains out for 8 hours straight; they were both red, sweaty, and tired the whole time. "Oh, Raizo! I feel so happy right now! Keep going; don't stop!" Kat moaned as she started crying. "God, Kat! You're so tight and wet; you're really a virgin?" Raizo grunted as he thrust himself harder and deeper. "Yes! I was...but thanks to you, I'm not! Oh, God! I'm gonna...I'm gonna...OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAHHHH!" Kat screeched as she squirted a huge fountain of woman juices all over Raizo's chest and penis. Raizo cried out as he pumped a huge load into Kat's womb and then tore himself out, spraying the last of his cum all over her face and breasts. "Oh! Good God, Raizo! You're still not empty? Oh! I'm blinded; I can't see! I feel like a cake!" Kat cried as she was splattered in cum. As soon as Raizo was finished, Kat's face was completely plasted in cum and she was blinded. Her outline of where her face was still showing, and Kat broadened it as she smiled sexily. "Oh...you're good! Thanks...but you made a mess out of me. You owe me another shower!" Kat teased as she wiped the cum off her face with her human hand and spat out some cum. "Here...allow me!" Raizo offered as he stood up and helped her up. They both walked over to the shower and cleaned each other off before giving each other a nice big passionate kiss on the lips. "Raizo?" Kat asked with a soft voice. "Yeah?" Raizo replied. "Thank you...I really do appreciate this. I guess I'll keep my end of the bargain now." Kat said with a soft and passionate voice. "Ok, so tell me. How do I nail my target?" Raizo asked playfully. Kat smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Think happy thoughts!" she whispered. Raizo smiled back as he kissed her again, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist. Much later; Raizo and Kat were outside in the Firing Range shooting their guns at the targets. In a contest to see who got the most bullseyes, they actually tied. It was 50-50. "Nice job! You're a great shooter, Raizo!" Kat applauded. "Thank you, Kat." Raizo replied. Just then, Altre and Carter reappeared. "Well, we're back! Nice to see you two got along." Altre announced. Kat and Raizo smiled shyly as they approached him. But Altre took Raizo aside before they left. "Hey, Raizo? Nice work...I could hear Kat all the way from the other side of the base!" Altre smirked. Raizo looked like he had eaten a rotten piece of meat; he felt sick to his stomach now that Altre knew he had sex with Kat. "Oh, fuck! Please don't kill me!" Raizo muttered. "Don't worry...I'm not Kat's boyfriend, anyway. But as long as she's happy, I'm happy." Altre laughed. "Ok...that's good to know!" Raizo said with stupidface.

***Lol! Well, I hope you enjoyed that one...because there will be more! Some of the next upcoming ladies maybe a little surprising to you all; so be prepared!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Raizo tells Yoshi the story of how Kitana and Sonya Blade started fighting over Raizo...and how he managed to get them to stop. Warning: Contains some violence and a super steamy threesome lemon; viewer discretion is advised!***

Yoshi cringed as he stared at Raizo. "Man, you have no idea how lucky you are. If that had been anyone else, Altre would've beat their ass!" Yoshi said at last. "Tell me about it. I'm kinda surprised Kat had been so quiet; but maybe that's a good thing. It's a good thing that Kitana and Sonya have been really quiet, though. Otherwise Liu Kang and Johnny Cage would've killed me by now!" Raizo said with a light laugh. Yoshi's jaw dropped to the floor; almost literally. "WHAT? You told me that you didn't have sex with Kitana! You told me you had sex with...(gulp) Mileena!" Yoshi cried. "I did...but I didn't tell you that Kitana soon got jealous after finding out about me and Jade. I guess it would've been a nice and quiet confrontation...unfortunately, Sonya Blade had her eyes locked onto me and then that's where things got pretty heated up." Raizo explained. Yoshi shook his head and sighed. "Whew! Damn, man! How did you ever manage to get them off your backs?" Yoshi wondered. "That is something I wish I could forget!" Raizo laughed.

*Flashback to third person view!*

The Shaolin Academy was welcoming new students, and Liu Kang and Kung Lao had invited their best friends to attend a special tournament. Among the invited was Kitana, Sonya Blade, Subzero, Johnny Cage, Jax, Smoke, Nightwolf, and of course; Raizo. The students had been practicing their techniques with Kung Lao and Liu Kang for several months in order to perfect their performance for the audience. Kitana and the others were quite impressed by what they were seeing so far, but Raizo was actually pretty bored. In fact; he honestly didn't want to be here to begin with. Seeing a bunch of sweaty looking boys and men fighting each other would've been exciting for Raizo in the past...but he had decided to set aside his ninja skills and lead a more docile and conflict-free life. As such; he quickly bored of the way of the ninja. Raizo would have refused the invitation, but for some reason Kitana seemed insistant on his coming. Raizo at first refused, but Kitana would not take no for an answer. Finally; he agreed to come, but only if she would shut up about it and not bother him. He didn't dare say that to her face, due to the fear of her Steel Fans being stabbed into his skull, but that was his personal motive. Raizo sat there in boredom "Look at them. This is pointless!" Raizo muttered. Unknown to Raizo, there was actually one other person who felt the same way. It was surprisingly Sonya, who was always interested in seeing new things in terms of Mortal Kombat. Though she didn't make a big deal out of it, Sonya was having relationship issues with Johnny Cage. Johnny had been acting really obnoxcious and rude to the point where Sonya questioned her feelings for him. Sonya would've decided not to come, but there was something that had inspired her to tag along...or rather someone. The minute Sonya caught sight of Raizo, she was breath-taken by his well built stature and charming personality. Those lean and tough looking muscles were practically calling to her, and Sonya had to do her best not to think forbidden thoughts about Raizo. "Oh my God! He's so hot; the minute these stupid tournaments are over, I wanna get closer to him. Maybe...just maybe...he'll be even better than Johnny!" Sonya lustfully thought.

Unbeknown to Raizo and Sonya, there was yet _another_ person who cared less for the special ceremony. Wouldn't you be surprised to know that Kitana, Liu Kang's lover, had grown bored and irritated with the Champion of Mortal Kombat. Kitana had been in love with Liu Kang for quite some time now, but since he had been taking his roll as Defender of Earth Realm and Champion of Mortal Kombat too seriously, she felt neglected and unwanted. The minute she got to know Raizo better, she had started to feel powerful intimate feelings towards him. At first she was quite hostile towards him, and it didn't help to change her feelings after learning that her half sister Mileena had sexual relations with Raizo. But when she caught Raizo having sex with Jade, Kitana started feeling jealous and really left out. Finally; Kitana decided it was her turn to feel good for once, and thus had planned on inviting Raizo to this stupid tournament. Once things quieted down, Kitana would make her move and lure Raizo towards her. She made plans ahead of time and couldn't wait to see the look on his face. "Oh, Raizo. It may have taken me up until now just to realize just how much I needed you, but I promise you it will be worth it!" Kitana thought. She sighed dreamily as she harbored forbidden thoughts of her and Raizo wildly fucking each other's brains out. But back in Sonya's mind, she was having the same wild sexual fantasies of her and Raizo going all out until they passed out. She was hungry for the touch of a man, and she would do anything just to get Raizo's attention. "Maybe once things have died down a bit, I'll make my move. I don't want to be aggressive or pushy, otherwise I'll scare him off. Oh, but who am I kidding? That hot body looks like he could rock a girl like a hurricane!" Sonya thought as her heartbeat accelerated.

To keep a long story short, the tournements finally ended at sundown and a huge banquet was held. Raizo took the oppurtunity to sneak off to be alone. But while he was unaware of it, Sonya snuck after him. "Ok, Sonya. Take it easy now! Don't mess this up; you've got one chance and one chance only to get this close to him. So don't mess this up." Sonya muttered as she saw him take off and began to sneak off after him. At the same time, Kitana saw Raizo leaving and decided now was the time to surprise him. "Just you wait, Raizo! You're gonna love my special little treat." Kitana giggled as she took off. Kitana was running down the steps after Raizo, when she suddenly bumped into Sonya. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you! Where are you going?" Kitana exclaimed. Sonya almost snapped at her, but held her tongue as she realized who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else! I was just, uh...going for a walk. What about you? You weren't following me, were you?" Sonya replied teasingly. "What? Oh please! You know me better than that!" Kitana replied with a light laugh. "Oh well. I guess I better be going!" Sonya said as she took off. "Me too...me too!" Kitana said now starting to get suspicious. She started going after Raizo, who was now wandering through a forest. But as Kitana snuck after him, she couldn't help but get the feeling she was being followed. "Something's not right here." Kitana thought as she began looking around. She suddenly found one of the bushes rustling and quickly drew out her Steel Fans. "Who's there?" Kitana hissed. There was no answer at first, and Kitana really started to get pissed. "Who's there?" Kitana repeated. Still no answer. Finally; Kitana darted towards the bushes and tackled someone to the ground. She gasped in shock to find out it was Sonya. "Sonya! What are you doing here?" Kitana exclaimed. "I uh...what are you doing here?" Sonya replied nervously as she pushed herself free. "I asked you first!" Kitana snapped. "Well...it's none of your business what I'm up to!" Sonya retorted. "Oh, I get it! I see what's going on here!" Kitana said angrily. "What? What do you think I'm doing?" Sonya sneered. "Ok, Sonya. I'm only going to say this nicely just this once. I've been planning this for a long time...and I'm not about to let anyone ruin my plans. Since you're my best friend, I'll let you go this time. But get in my way again, and I will make you regret it. Now get out of my way!" Kitana snapped as she pushed past Sonya.

Sonya glared at Kitana as she took off, and suddenly realized that she might be having some competition. "Oh, it's on sister! It is on!" Sonya growled as she began going after Kitana. Much later; Raizo finally managed to find a quiet spot near a spring. He sighed in contempt as he sat on a rock and looked up at the sky. "Now this is more like it. It's much more peaceful and quieter without to bother me." Raizo muttered. Kitana snuck behind some bushes and peeked through to find Raizo sitting alone on a rock. "Aha! I've got you now, Raizo. You're all mine!" Kitana giggled mischieviously. But before she could even move another inch, Sonya snuck up on her. She gasped as she realized who was out there and realized what Kitana was really up to. Had Sonya been smart and not lost control of her emotions, things would've gone smoothly. But, being the hot tempered blonde she was, Sonya lost control of her anger and screamed furiously as she tackled Kitana away from the bushes. Kitana screamed loudly in shock as Sonya suddenly attacked her without warning, and Raizo cried out in surprise as he jumped up and turned around to find the two ladies fighting each other furiously. "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WOULD TRY TO STEAL HIM FROM ME!" Sonya screamed as she savagely kicked Kitana. "Steal him? I found him first!" Kitana cried angrily as she used her Steel Fans to fend Sonya away. Sonya cried out as she was cut, but she toughened up and used her Leg Grab to slam Kitana to the ground before tackling her and beating her with her fists. "You are not going to take away my only chance of being happy again, you hear me? RAIZO'S MINE!" Sonya screamed furiously. Kitana pushed Sonya off of her and began kicking her many times before finally throwing her Steel Fans at Sonya's chest. Sonya screamed in pain as she was hit, but she tore them out and charged towards Kitana to fight for Raizo's heart. Raizo just sort of stood there, completely bewildered to what was just happening. "What the hell?" Raizo muttered. Sonya and Kitana fought each other furiously for several minutes, until they finally tackled each other to the ground in front of Raizo. "I love Raizo more!" Sonya growled. "No, I love him more!" Kitana snapped back. Raizo had enough; if they kept doing this, then they would've killed each other. "That's enough out of both of you! Knock it off!" Raizo said sternly.

At first the ladies couldn't hear him, because they were too busy wrestling each other on the ground like angry puppies. Raizo sighed impatiently as he pried them away from each other and stood them up, but much to his surprise they still swung punches around at each other. "I'll kill you!" Sonya shrieked. "No, I'll kill you!" Kitana cried fiercely. "Shut up! Both of you; you're pissing me off! What the hell is wrong with you two? Why are you fighting like this?" Raizo shouted. Sonya and Kitana glared at each other and growled furiously, until finally Kitana spoke up towards Raizo. "Raizo...do you love me?" Kitana asked in a cute voice. Raizo looked at her obviously confused. "What?" Raizo exclaimed. "No! You love me, right?" Sonya asked in an even cuter voice. Raizo got stupidface once again as he realized what was going on; Sonya and Kitana were fighting over him. "Oh, shit! Not again!" Raizo muttered. "Which one of us do you love more, Raizo?" Kitana asked. "Please tell her off! I love you more!" Sonya whined. "No, I love you more Raizo. I was the one who invited you here, remember?" Kitana objected. "Well I agreed to come!" Sonya interjected. Soon Kitana and Sonya started arguing with each other, until Raizo finally dropped them roughly to the ground and started walking away. "I don't have time for this!" Raizo snapped. "Ow! Wait, Raizo! You can't leave me like this; I need you!" Kitana cried. "What about me? I need some love too!" Sonya complained. "Forget it! I don't like either one of you!" Raizo growled. Kitana and Sonya looked like a knife had stabbed their hearts as he said that. "What? What are you saying, Raizo? Am I not good enough for you?" Kitana exclaimed with bitter tears. "You hate me?" Sonya sobbed. "No, I didn't say that!" Raizo snapped. Sonya and Kitana started to cry, making Raizo feel like a complete and total idiot. "Stop that! Stop crying; I didn't mean it like that!" Raizo hissed trying to shut them up. "Why would you say that to me, Raizo? I'm all alone and I need a man to keep me company! Someone more well mannered and charming; the exact opposite of Johnny!" Sonya wept. "Wait a minute! I'm the one who's having relationship issues here; Liu Kang's not interested in me anymore and I need Raizo more than you!" Kitana snapped with bitter tears. "No, I need him more!" Sonya shouted. "Shut up! I'm not going to pleasure both of your sick, sexual fantasies and desires! I'm nobody's!" Raizo snapped.

Sonya and Kitana started crying even louder, making Raizo lose his mind. Finally; he had an idea of how he could both satsify their sexual hunger...and make his escape. "Ok, fine! If I tell you who I love more, will the two of you shut up and leave me alone?" Raizo said sternly. Almost immediately, Kitana and Sonya stopped crying. "YES!" they both shouted. Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "Ok, then. First things first...take off your clothes!" Raizo said. Kitana and Sonya were really surprised when he said that and blushed bright red. "Excuse me?" Sonya demanded. "Take off...your clothes!" Raizo said trying not to lose his temper. "What's the matter, Sonya?" Kitana said in a sneaky voice. Suddenly to both Raizo and Sonya's surprise, Kitana tore off her clothes and bore her naked body. "You afraid of losing to me?" Kitana giggled. Sonya growled angrily before she tore off her clothes and revealed her naked body to Raizo. "No! I'm not afraid...it's you who should be afraid of me. Besides; Raizo prefers big breasts over your perky tits!" Sonya teased as she fondled her size D breasts. Kitana gasped as she looked down and touched her size C breasts, blushing in embarassment. "I don't think that matters...because Raizo's gonna love my legs more than yours." Kitana sneered gaining more confidence. "No way! He'll love it when I fuck him!" Sonya retorted. "Well, I guess we'll just have to let Raizo be the judge of that...won't we?" Kitana said as she turned to Raizo. Raizo looked like he wanted to comitt Hara Kiri with one of his swords, but he knew he had no other choice. "Ok! Now you need to undress me before we can get started." Raizo instructed trying his best not to sound nervous. "I'll do it for you, my love." Kitana proposed as she walked slowly towards him and began slipping her hands down his pants. Raizo gasped out as Kitana started fondling his penis, and soon Kitana started kissing him passionately as she stripped off his clothes. Sonya flushed with anguish before she stomped forward and shoved Kitana away. "Outta my way! I wanna kiss him too!" Sonya snapped as she grabbed Raizo and began kissing his lips. Raizo felt like he was about to choke when Sonya hungrily dwelled her tongue inside of his mouth. She finally pulled away and then gently laid Raizo on the ground. Sonya sat on Raizo's midsection and giggled playfully as she began rubbing her breasts all over his face, making him moan in pleasure.

Sonya knew that she was getting to Raizo, and could feel it as Raizo's 10 inch penis grew hard and erect. "I told you! He loves big boobs...don't you, Raizo?" Sonya teased as she rubbed her breasts harder in his face. "You're going to smother him to death, Sonya! Let the poor guy have some breathing space!" Kitana snapped as she pushed Sonya away. Kitana sat Raizo up and drew his head close to her breasts, straddling him as he began to suck on her like a little baby. "Oh! Oh, that feels so good! Oh, Raizo! Don't stop!" Kitana moaned in pleasure as Raizo started sucking and licking her nipples. "HEY! That's not fair; let me have another go!" Sonya cried. "You'll have to wait your turn, Sonya!" Kitana teased. "Actually, I have a better idea." Raizo said as he stopped licking Kitana's nipples. He then grabbed Sonya and started sucking and fondling her breasts, making her moan out loudly in pleasure. Kitana was about to complain, when suddenly Raizo grabbed her breasts and started sucking on them. Kitana started moaning as he fondled and sucked her breasts with one hand, and Sonya moaned loudly as Raizo used his other hand to fondle her breasts. "Oh! You're good, Raizo. You're so good!" Sonya moaned. "Yes you are! You're very good at this! Oh, yes!" Kitana moaned. Raizo alternated by sucking each of their breasts and fondling them to his pleasure, until he felt ready to take it to the next level. "Any of you ladies hungry for some cock?" Raizo teased as he laid on his back. Sonya giggled naughtily as she immediately grabbed his penis and started sucking on it wildly and passionately. Kitana gasped as Sonya hogged up his penis, and soon moved down and tried to fight Sonya away by using her tongue. Both women ended up tongue wrestling each other for a few minutes before they finally shared his cock and moaned ravanously while licking and sucking Raizo. Raizo moaned in pleasure as both ladies shared his penis; this felt so good. "Oh, man! You two sure know how to use your tongues, don't you?" Raizo groaned. Sonya and Kitana giggled as they slurped and sucked his penis louder and messier, until Raizo started groaning loudly. "Oh, God. Girls...I think I'm gonna cum!" Raizo moaned. "Do it! Cum all over me, Raizo!" Sonya demanded in ecstasy. "No! Cum on me!" Kitana cried.

Raizo smirked as he decided to cum all over them, and made both Sonya and Kitana scream and squeal as he released a huge load of hot, sticky cum all over them. "AAAAAHHH! RAIZO!" Sonya screeched as her face was painted white with cum. "OH MY GOD! THERE'S SO MUCH! I'M ALL MESSY; STILL NOT EMPTY?" Kitana exclaimed as she was drenched in cum. "Sorry...I should've warned you that I give big loads." Raizo teased. Sonya and Kitana licked the cum off their faces and started to wipe themselves clean; they were completely covered from their faces to their breasts, and now dripping down their stomachs and legs. "Next step...clean each other up!" Raizo smirked. Kitana and Sonya got wide eyed as he said that, but they looked at each other slovenly before they went crazy. They grabbed each other and started slobbering the cum off each other's bodies, touching and fondling each other in an uncontrolled moment of lesbian sex. "Mmm! That tastes pretty good!" Sonya said as she finally stopped kissing Kitana and licked her lips. "What? Me or his cum?" Kitana teased. "Fuck you!" Sonya snapped as she pushed her. "Hey, now! Be nice...speaking of which, who can take a guess at what happens next?" Raizo said. Sonya and Kitana looked at each other and smiled seductively as they got the idea. "Who gets to go first, Raizo?" Sonya asked at last. "Why don't you fuck me first? Kitana, since you look really sensitive...you sit on my face and let me lick you!" Raizo instructed. Kitana felt extremely aroused by what he said, and did not argue or hesitate. "Ok, big boy! Whatever you say; I'll obey you!" Kitana replied half sweet and half teasing. Sonya smirked as she sat above Raizo's cock, and Raizo wrapped his legs around her waist. Sonya gasped as he felt Raizo wrap his legs around her waist and then she cried out in both orgasm and pain as she bucked her hips into his penis. "OH! Oh my God! You're so hard and stiff, Raizo. OH GOD! Please tear me apart!" Sonya screamed in ecstasy. "Ok...but you asked for it! Kitana? Whenever you're ready." Raizo said. Kitana smiled shyly before she sat on his face and placed her pussy on Raizo's mouth. He immediately started sucking and slurping her vagina, making Kitana scream and howl in ecstasy and pleasure.

Raizo soon had an epic threesome with Kitana and Sonya Blade; they were all red and sweaty, but extremely horny. "Oh, God! Raizo! I feel so horny!" Sonya whined as Raizo thrust himself harder and deeper into her pussy. "Me too! I don't think I can hold it in anymore, Raizo! I'm gonna cum!" Kitana cried as she rubbed her vagina and breasts at the same time. Sonya started moving her hips in a circular motion and started sobbing as the painful pleasure of Raizo's hardened manhood intensified. "Oh! OH! OHHHHH! I DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE IT ANYMORE, RAIZO! I'M GONNA CUM!" Sonya shouted in orgasm. "Go for it! Let it all out!" Raizo instructed. Sonya screamed as she squirted a huge fountain of woman juices all over Raizo's chest and legs, but soon Kitana screamed as she came all over his face. "AAAAHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Sonya and Kitana screamed hornily. They seemed to grow faint, when Raizo decided to give them one last surprise. "Ok...now let's do it again. This time, Kitana will fuck me and Sonya will be the one I suck!" Raizo instructed teasingly. Sonya and Kitana moaned and groaned; they honestly felt like they didn't have enough energy to go anymore. "But Raizo!" Kitana moaned. "I'm tired!" Sonya whined. "Do you wanna know who I love more or not?" Raizo teased. "YES!" the girls both cried before they switched positions. After a solid 3 hours, Raizo had sex with them again for another 3 hours. Sonya screamed and moaned as Raizo licked and slurped her pussy crazily, while Kitana screamed and howled as she fucked Raizo. Finally; they reached climax and Sonya and Kitana fell on the ground panting to catch their breath, when Raizo suddenly released a huge fountain of cum all over them both. Sonya and Kitana screamed as they were plastered with cum, and they just laid there as their eyes rolled back in their heads and passed out. "Oh, Raizo! I love you!" Sonya and Kitana moaned ravanously before they passed out.

Raizo sighed as he scooped them both up and carried them into the spring, where he washed their bodies clean of his cum. After cleaning them both up, Raizo carried both women back into the Shaolin Temples and put them to bed before going to his own room. "Son of a bitch! I hope that will be enough to satisfy their sexual hunger. If I keep this up, I think I may go crazy and castrate myself!" Raizo mumbled as he went to sleep. The next day; the tournaments went on and Raizo watched the competition with a bit more anticipation and interest. But as he watched them, he was completely unaware that both Sonya and Kitana approached him and sat on each side of him until the last minute. "Hey, Raizo?" they both sang. "Oh! Oh, God...I mean, uh...hi!" Raizo said shyly. "We've been doing some thinking this morning." Kitana began. "And we decided that we should learn to get along and share you." Sonya continued. "So now it will be twice as fun when we hang out with you." Kitana finished. Raizo felt like he wanted to just kill himself right there and right now; he did not expect his plan to backfire like this. "Fuck me!" Raizo muttered. "Oh, we will Raizo." Sonya giggled as she hugged him and kissed him. "Yes, we most certainly will." Kitana whispered as she kissed Raizo and hugged him tighter.

***Oh, wow. Poor Raizo; will he never get any rest? (lol) Stay tuned to see who the next lucky lady(s) will have fun with Raizo!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, Raizo tells Yoshi the time how he trained with Cammy and Mary, and then how Cammy and Mary decided to give him a steamier workout afterwords. Warning: Contains a super steamy threesome lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Yoshi looked at Raizo with big widened eyes. "Dude! You have no idea how lucky you are; Liu Kang and Johnny Cage would totally murder you if they found out about you having sex with Kitana and Sonya!" Yoshi said. "I know...I'm actually kind of wishing they would find out and kill me; you have no idea what it's like being caught in love triangle, Yoshi!" Raizo replied. "HA! I beg to differ, Raizo. I do know...but I'll have to tell you about that another time. But since you and I are still alone, why don't you tell me who else you did it with?" Yoshi teased. "Eh, might as well. Here's a good one; me, Cammy, and Mary!" Raizo replied. "Cammy and Mary? Dang, man! What'd you do to get them turned on?" Yoshi exclaimed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Raizo replied with a laugh. "Come on, man! Quit teasing me and just tell me what happened!" Yoshi snapped. "Well, it began at the dojo!" Raizo began.

*Flashback to third person view!*

Raizo was excited to be back at the Street Fighter Tournaments. There were also some well known King of Fury fighters attending, which made the tournament even better. Raizo was asked by Chun-Li to attend, but this time as a participant. Since Skulker wasn't around to ruin everything, Raizo decided he might as well give it a shot. When Raizo arrived there, he was greeted by Chun-Li and Mai with a hug. "Hey, you made it! I'm so glad you could make it, Raizo. We really need your help!" Chun-Li said happily. "Wow...you been working out, big boy?" Mai teased as she fondled his muscles. "Uh, kinda. How have you two been getting along?" Raizo asked as he blushed and jerked himself away from Mai's touch. "Well...I guess you'll be happy to know that me and Andy are back together. Chun-Li's gotten back with Ryu as well!" Mai said. Raizo couldn't tell whether to be surprised or relieved. "Well...that's good to know!" Raizo said at last. "Yeah...Ryu actually proposed to me the other day, and I had to say yes!" Chun-Li said excitedly. "Yeah, Andy's been so sweet to me recently...I'm really glad to be back with him. He hasn't stopped touching me and kissing me, if you know what I mean." Mai said with a naughty giggle. Raizo and Chun-Li cringed as she said that. "Ok, thanks for ruining the moment!" Chun-Li said with an awkward tone. "Yes; thanks a lot!" Raizo said in disgust. "Oh, come on now. Be nice! I'll also have you know that Andy's gonna give me a nice surprise after the tournaments today, but don't tell him I found out about it." Mai giggled as she winked. "OK! MOVING ON!" Chun-Li said obviously embarassed. "Yes, please!" Raizo said as he shuddered. "I even found the little *treats* for that special occassion!" Mai giggled naugtily. "I SAID MOVING ON!" Chun-Li cried. Mai couldn't stop laughing at her, and Raizo just decided to leave. "Hey, wait! Where are you going? I need to talk to you for a second!" Chun-Li said as she chased after him. "Does it involve anything about sex?" Raizo demanded. "No! I'm not as dirty as Mai, Raizo!" Chun-Li retorted as she glanced at Mai. Mai giggled and winked at them before walking away sensuously. "Ok, then what is it?" Raizo asked. "Cammy and Mary haven't been doing too well since their boyfriends broke up with them. They're kinda losing focus and I don't want them to be too out of touch before the tournaments. So do you think maybe you could help them out a bit?" Chun-Li asked.

Raizo thought about it and thought it was a great idea; he would love to help out. "Ok, sure. I'd love to help out. Where are they?" Raizo asked. "They're in the dojo. Want me to come with you?" Chun-Li asked nicely. "Um, actually...I think I can do it by myself." Raizo replied. "Oh, ok. Well if you need my help, just let me know." Chun-Li smiled before walking away. Razio smiled as he walked towards the dojo; he couldn't wait to meet these girls and help them. Meanwhile; Cammy and Mary were just sitting on a bench and casually conversed with each other, when Raizo appeared and got their attention. "Hey, you two girls Cammy and Mary?" Raizo asked. Cammy and Mary stood up and stared at the handsome young man. "Uh, yes? Why?" Cammy replied. "I'm Razio...and I'm here to help you. I've heard that you've been having a little trouble lately, and I thought I'd help you out and get you back in focus." Raizo explained. Cammy seemed a little surprised at first, but Mary started taking a liking to the new guy. "Damn! He looks so hot!" Mary thought as she practically drooled. "Ok, I'd love to!" Mary said at last with excitement. Cammy seemed a little suspicious, but as she got a better look at Raizo, she decided maybe it would be good to lose a little steam. "Maybe I can have some fun with this guy; I heard Chun-Li talk about him all the time! He does look pretty attractive, so what's the harm?" Cammy thought. "All right. I'm in, too!" Cammy said at last. "All right; let's get started." Raizo announced.

To keep a long story short, Raizo trained hard with Cammy and Mary by teaching them some basic techniques of his own martial arts style. As they worked up a sweat, Mary and Cammy became highly aroused by the smell of his sweat and began to have some forbidden thoughts. "My God, he looks incredible! Just looking at him is making me horny!" Mary thought as she sparred with Raizo. While Cammy took a quick breather to watch them spar, she imagined Raizo's muscular legs wrapping around her waist and began to blush as she imagined herself getting torn apart by Raizo's cock. "Oh, man! He really is a sexy beast! I have to touch him and get closer to him...and I think I know exactly where to pull that off!" Cammy said quietly. By the time they stopped training; they were all very sweaty and tired. "Nice job, girls. I guess calls for a shower, huh?" Raizo said as he wiped his face off with a towel. "Actually...I heard that the hot springs are a much better way to freshen up. Wouldn't you agree with me, Mary?" Cammy said in sneaky tone. Mary looked at her, but suddenly got the idea. "Oh, yes! Definitely, Cammy. In fact; I think I know of a place where nobody's ever bothered. Should we go there?" Mary asked in just as sneaky a voice. "Yes, let's go there." Cammy said as she winked at Mary. Mary winked back, and Raizo just stood there wondering what the hell was going on. "Ok, fine. Just as long as we get cleaned up!" Raizo said at last.

About 20 minutes later, Raizo arrived at a remote hot spring with Cammy and Mary. It was empty and quiet, save for the hot bubbling spring gushing water. "Isn't this nice?" Cammy asked as she leaned against Raizo. "Uh, yes. It is..." Raizo said feeling a little uncomfortable. "Don't be shy, Raizo. We're miles away from anyone...so you might as well enjoy yourself!" Mary teased as she pecked him on the cheek. "Wait, what?" Raizo said stupidly. "Mary...shall we show Raizo how to have a good time while cleaning up?" Cammy asked in a seductive tone. "Yes! We shall..." Mary giggled as she started stripping off her clothes. Raizo blushed and felt like he wanted to shrink into a little ball and disappear as Cammy and Mary stripped their clothes off and bared their nude bodies to Raizo. "You like what you see?" Cammy teased as she touched her size D breasts. "I think he does!" Mary giggled as she fondled her own size D breasts. "I knew it! Why did I even say yes?" Raizo muttered. Cammy and Mary approached him and giggled playfully as they began touching him and kissing him, when suddenly Raizo cried out as he felt his clothes torn off with a swift movement. "HEY! No fair; perverts!" Raizo cried as he covered himself. "Aw, don't be shy. It's ok; let us see!" Cammy cooed as she kissed his lips. "We promise not to tease you, baby." Mary whispered as she kissed his lips too. Raizo moaned as he felt Mary and Cammy fondle his body, and pretty soon his 10 inch manhood grew hard and erect. "Ooh! I like a man with a big, meaty cock! We're definitely going to have some fun with this now!" Cammy said as she started jerking him off. "Hey, now! Let's get in the water first. That way if he makes a mess, we'll be easily cleaned up!" Mary teased as she playfully smacked her hands away. "Fine!" Cammy pouted playfully.

They all got in the water and moaned as the hot water soaked their bodies; totally relaxing their muscles. Raizo sighed as he laid back against a rock and let the water soak him, when suddenly Cammy and Mary got on both sides of him and started to play with him. They kissed him on each side and took turns fondling his penis, making Raizo moan out in pleasure. "Ooh, you like that? You like that, don't you tough guy?" Cammy teased as she started jerking him off harder. "Yeah...I do. I really do!" Raizo admitted. "Well, how about this?" Mary cooed as she planted her breasts in his face and started smothering him. Raizo moaned as he felt Mary's big breasts smother his face, and Mary started moaning in pleasure as Raizo started licking her breasts. "Oh! You're so good, Raizo! So gentle...yet so orgasmic!" Mary moaned. Raizo started to lick her nipples, making Mary cry out in orgasm. Cammy started jerking him off even harder, making Raizo moan loudly. She then decided to take it up a notch and suck his tip, making Raizo cry out and moan even louder while he suckled Mary's breasts. This went on for about 10 minutes before Raizo finally came. "GAH! I'm cumming!" Raizo cried as he shot a huge fountain of cum and sprayed it all over Mary and Cammy. Both girls screamed as they were splattered with cum and then giggled as they felt it all over their faces and breasts. "Whoa! That's quite a load there, Raizo!" Cammy exclaimed as she licked her lips. "You're telling me! Mmm, it tastes so good. It's so gooey and thick; just the way I like it!" Mary moaned as she licked and slurped it off her hands. Both girls licked themselves clean before they saw Raizo's hardened cock still erect. "My God! How are you still so hard and stiff after that huge load?" Mary gasped. "Who cares? I wanna fuck him!" Cammy cried as she jumped on top of Raizo and bucked her hips onto his penis.

Raizo grunted as he entered inside of Cammy and began pounding away; Cammy moaned and cried as she wildly fucked Raizo in the cowgirl position. Mary felt extremely horny and grabbed Raizo's face and began tongue wrestling him wildly to intensify the feeling of orgasm. Mary nearly choked Raizo with her tongue, but he didn't seem to care. He reached out and began to massage her breasts, when Cammy lowered down and hugged Raizo tightly against her own breasts. "No! Don't leave me; I wanna feel good!" Cammy whined. "Hey, that's not fair! You're fucking him and I'm all alone!" Mary complained. "Wait a minute! I've got an idea that should make us all happy. Mary, lay down." Raizo instructed. Cammy got off of Raizo and Mary laid on her back in the shallower part of the spring; it was ok, since the water was only ankle deep, and gave her enough room to breathe. Raizo then climbed on top of her midsection and thrust his cock deep into her vagina, making Mary squeal. Raizo then motioned Cammy to come forth and Cammy smiled slovenly as she sat on Mary's face, placing her pussy on her mouth. Mary decided to get mean and lick and slurp her pussy, making Cammy cry out in a horny tone. Raizo grabbed and fondled Cammy's breasts while fucking Mary. Cammy and Raizo hugged and kissed each other passionately while Mary slurped Cammy's pussy and fucked Raizo's penis. They all had a wild and passionate threesome that lasted for 6 hours straight, until they finally reached climax. "RAIZO! I'M CUMMING!" Mary screamed as she started squirting her woman juices all over Raizo's abdomen and legs. "ME TOO!" Cammy squealed as she came all over Mary's face. "Me three! OH GOD!" Raizo grunted as he released a huge load into Mary's womb. Mary screamed loudly as she felt Raizo's seed ooze into her womb, and then Raizo finally pulled himself out before cumming all over them.

Cammy and Mary laughed and squealed hornily as they were splashed with cum all over their bodies; this was by far the best sex that either of them had in years. "Oh, Raizo! You're so good...mmm! It's all over my face!" Mary moaned. "Oh! Still not empty?" Cammy said as Raizo kept dousing them. By the time Raizo was finally done emptying himself, poor Cammy and Mary were sticky and gooey like cinnamon buns. From their faces to the breasts, all the way down to their tummies and legs; they were covered with cum. "Mmm...I'm so horny and sticky!" Cammy moaned. "Me too!" Mary said as she licked her lips. Both girls turned to each other and began slobbering all over each other, cleansing the cum off their bodies. After they finished up, they crawled over to Raizo and laid down with him. Poor Raizo was exausted, but so were Cammy and Mary. They laid there in the shallow part of the spring, holding each other's naked bodies tight and snug as they began to fall asleep. "We love you, Raizo!" Cammy whispered. "Yeah; thank you for helping us!" Mary whispered. "Anytime!" Raizo muttered. A few hours later; they woke up and cleaned their bodies before heading back to the dojo. Chun-Li was already there, training with Ryu. But when Raizo appeared with Mary and Cammy, they stopped and looked a little surprised. "Oh, hey guys! There you are! We came in here looking for you and you didn't show up. Is everything all right?" Chun-Li asked. "Yeah, you could say that!" Raizo said as he winked at Cammy and Mary. Both girls giggled like horny schoolgirls; they knew Raizo was going to keep their secret safe from Chun-Li. "Well, I'm glad that you had a good time. Say...you wouldn't happen to know where Mai is, would you?" Chun-Li asked. "Uh, no. I would not, actually!" Raizo replied.

Meanwhile; back at her room, Mai Shiranui was having wild passionate sex with Andy. "YAAAHHHH! OH, YES! ANDY, FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" Mai demanded as she laid on her back and tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. "Damn, Mai! You're so tight and wet!" Andy grunted as he thrust himself harder and deeper into her. "ANDY! I'M CUMMING!" Mai squealed as she squirted a huge fountain of woman juices all over his chest and penis. "ME TOO! OH, FUCK!" Andy cried as pumped a huge load into her womb and made it spill out of her pussy. Both of them shouted as they came together, so loud to the point that everyone back at the dojo could hear them. Raizo and Chun-Li had stupidface as they got the idea of what was going on. "Oh, shit!" Raizo muttered. "Well...there's our answer!" Chun-Li said dumbly. "Sounds like they had a good time!" Mary giggled. Back in Mai's room, cum was splattered everywhere and Mai and Andy were laying down together in bed. "Oh, Andy! That was amazing; thank you!" Mai panted. "No, thank you! You're the best, Mai Shiranui. I love you!" Andy whispered as he kissed her lips. "Mmm...I love you too, baby!" Mai mumbled as she snuggled with him tightly.

***Well, now we've learned two important lessons in this chapter!**

**1: Mai Shiranui is very loud!**

**2: Uhh...shoot, I forgot! Oh well; stay tuned for more!* XD**


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Raizo remembers the time where he lost his temper towards several mouthy characters in the world of Naruto****. But when Raizo goes home after losing his cool, Tsunade decides to give him a special treat! Warning: Contains a super steamy lemon scene with full nudity and some language; viewer discretion is advised!***

**Note: I honestly have ABSOLUTELY NO KNOWLEDGE about Naruto, so go easy on me!**

Yoshi was stunned into silence by the time Raizo finished up this story. "Dang, dude! How do you end up in these situations?" Yoshi wondered at last. Raizo sighed as he remembered something. "I have no idea, Yoshi. But I do remember a time where I really messed up and then had someone try to make me feel better." Raizo admitted. Yoshi was really surprised that he said that. "Really? Well, who was it?" Yoshi asked. "Her name was Tsunade. She was a very beautiful woman, but for some reason she was very sad. But the minute I first met her, I thought it was Lily. When I found she wasn't, I still felt highly attracted to her. And that's where things picked up..." Raizo began.

*Flashback to third person view*

Tsunade walked home to her own private house in the countryside, far away from the village down below the great hill. She was very sad and tired, and cried endless tears. She just felt so depressed for some reason, that even she had no idea why she felt this way. It wasn't because of Naruto; she was used to his annoying, bratty behavior. It wasn't because of Saskue; she was used to him being such a punk. It wasn't because of Sakura, beacuse she was used to her being a PMSy bitch all the time. She wasn't even upset because of Kakashi; she didn't care that he looked at porno 24/7. No, for reasons unknown to even herself, she was just too tired and depressed to put up with people. "I hate my life! I don't know why, but I fucking hate my life!" Tsunade sobbed as she walked into her small private house. She took off her shoes and then stripped down to her undies before going to bed; she was too tired to eat. "Well, I guess tomorrow might be better." Tsunade whispered before going to sleep. The next day, Tsunade woke up feeling tired and crabby. "Ugh...I really don't want to go to these stupid tournaments today. I just wanna stay in bed all day!" Tsunade moaned as she slowly got up. She got dressed and slowly walked out of her house, tiredly making her way back down to the village dojo where the tournaments were being held. As she walked there, she was unsurprisingly approached by Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue. "Hey, Tsunade! Whatcha you been up to? Have a good night's rest last night?" Naruto asked loudly and obnoxciously. "No!" Tsunade grumbled. "Why? You too busy messing around last night?" Saskue sneered. "That's not nice, Saskue!" Sakura snapped. "No!" Tsunade said now gritting her teeth. "You know what helps me to sleep?" Naruto cried loudly. "NOBODY CARES, NARUTO! SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted as she hit him on the head. Tsunade sighed heavily as she approached the dojo; Naruto and Sakura did not stop arguing the whole time. "I'm this close to killing myself!" Tsunade thought as she flushed with anguish.

As she leaned against the wall, Kakashi approached her while looking at a hardcore porno magazine. "Hey, Tsunade? 'Sup?" Kakashi asked casually. "Nothing much, really. What are you looking at this time?" Tsunade huffed. "Oh, just some 18+ Yuri, that's all. No big deal!" Kakashi replied. As Tsunade sighed and leaned against the wall, several other fighters arrived. One of them was Raizo. Raizo was asked by one of the sanseis to join the tournament, and Raizo did not want to refuse. He thought that it was just going to be another boring round of fights, but that all changed when he caught sight of Tsunade. He gasped as he saw her and felt like melting into a puddle; what he saw as Tsunade...he saw as his wife, Lily. "Lily! Is it even possible?" Raizo wondered. He approached her and tried to speak, when suddenly Naruto approached him with a demented grin on his face. "Hey, there! You must be the new guy! I'm Naruto!" Naruto announced loudly. "Yeah, whatever kid! I'm busy!" Raizo said as he pushed himself away. "Really? You don't look too busy to me!" Naruto replied. "Ooh, who's that new guy? He looks cute!" Sakura said as her eyes got all sparkly. "I don't know...but that's my hairstyle he stole!" Saskue pouted. Raizo finally approached Tsunade and sighed, grabbing her attention. "What do you want?" Tsunade demanded obviously pissed off. "Lily? Is that you?" Raizo asked nervously. Tsunade lifted her head up and stared at Raizo obviously confused; her brown eyes shined brightly as she stared at Raizo. "Uh, the name's Tsunade! So what do you want?" Tsunade said impatiently. Raizo got a better look at Tsunade and felt like killing himself; once again, his eyes deceived him. "Damn it! Nothing...I'm sorry for wasting your time!" Raizo replied as he walked away. But as he walked away, Naruto kept chasing after him. "So! What do you like to do for fun?" Naruto asked annoyingly. Raizo kept ignoring him, but Naruto was so insistant.

Naruto kept asking the most simple and stupid questions to Raizo, making him feel like he was mere seconds away from tearing his own hair out. Saskue couldn't help but smirk as he just sat back and watched Raizo being chased around by Raizo. "This should be fun!" he said. "That's no way to get his attention! What he needs is somebody really worth talking to!" Sakura said as she started feeling flirtatious towards the new guy. Tsunade still leaned against the wall, but suddenly started to feel strange. The way Raizo approached her seemed strange, but there was something about him that seemed attractive to her. "Who is that new guy?" Tsunade asked out loud. "Heard he's Ozunu; Raizo's his name. He was an orphan." Kakashi said not even looking away from his wildly inappropriate porno. Tsunade suddenly felt interested in meeting with Raizo. "Really? Well, I think I may want to meet with him face to face." Tsunade said as she felt daring enough to go follow him. Raizo finally made it to the training room, where he was able to slam the door shut and lock Naruto away from him. "Ok! Maybe some other time! Catch you later, new guy!" Naruto said loudly as he walked off. Raizo felt his eye twitch; he was really stressed out. "Damn! I think that kid was born with a freaking megaphone in his throat or something! I thought he'd never leave!" Raizo muttered as he sat on the floor to catch his breath. Suddenly the door knocked and Raizo felt like his body went into rigor mortis. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop following me around and leave me alone, kid! I don't want to make friends right now, so just back off!" Raizo cried angrily. He had no idea that it was really Tsunade, thus not understanding that he hurt her feelings. Tsunade began to cry and then ran away, feeling like she had been stabbed in the heart. Sakura was heading towards the same direction with Saskue, but when Tsunade ran past them crying, they stopped and looked at each other really confused. "What's with her?" Saskue wondered. "I don't know...she's been acting really weird lately!" Sakura replied just as confused.

Much later, after the tournaments were done; everyone just casually talked in at the dojo training grounds, when suddenly Raizo arrived. "Hey, it's the new guy!" Naruto called out loudly. "Oh, shit! Not again!" Raizo muttered. "You really were impressive today, huh? Care to share any secrets?" Saskue teased. Raizo glared at him and felt close to slapping him silly, but walked past him and sat down on a bench. "Don't talk much, do you?" Saskue sneered. "Hey, be nice to him. He's new!" Sakura said as she nudged him. She approached him and sat down next to him in a flirtatious pose, making Raizo cringe as he scooted back. "So...where you from?" Sakura asked in a seductive tone. "Chicago!" Raizo replied obviously not amused by Sakura's childish games. "Chicago? Ha! That's really orginal for a ninja!" Saskue snorted. "Cool! Do you have to bring an umbrella with you everywhere you go? Or is it too windy?" Naruto asked. "I live in the suburbs...or at least I used to." Raizo replied impatiently as he stood up. "So, do you have any girlfriends?" Sakura asked in a sexy voice. "No, and I'm not planning on to for a long time." Raizo replied snappishly. Sakura felt really stunned that he said that and began to freak out. "What? Why not? What's so wrong with me? Am I ugly?" Sakura whined. "No, but you're too young for me!" Raizo replied trying real hard not to lose his patience. "Too young? I'm 15! You're only about 19, right?" Sakura complained. "No...I'm 32!" Raizo said. "Whoa! I didn't think you were _that_ old, newbie!" Saskue laughed. Raizo felt extremely pissed off; Saskue was really starting to get underneath his skin with his smart ass comments. "So? 32's not that bad!" Sakura whined. "Yeah it is!" Naruto said. "No it's not!" Sakura argued. "Yes it is!" Naruto argued back. "Is not!" Sakura said. "Is too!" Naruto cried. "IS NOT!" Sakura screamed. "IS TOO!" Naruto screamed back. Sakura and Naruto had the same arguement for the next 10 minutes; driving Raizo top the point of insanity. As he tried to walk away, he bumped into Kakashi and accidently made him drop his porno magazines to the ground. "Ah, come on man! I just got those!" Kakashi complained. "What the hell? Why do you read that crap? You do realize that there are other people here, right?" Raizo exclaimed. "It's because he's too chicken to speak to a girl, that's why!" Saskue sneered. "All right, look here kid!" Raizo snapped. "No, it's ok. He's right; I prefer porno!" Kakashi said calmly as he gathered up his magazines.

Naruto and Sakura's shouting escalated, and Raizo leaned back against the wall trying with all his might not to fall apart and snap. "What's the matter? You look like you're about to pop!" Saskue teased. Raizo turned to him with an enraged look in his eyes. "What did you just say?" Raizo demanded. "I'm just saying; you look stressed. You need to take a chill pill or something. I could say the same for Tsunade...that and other things!" Saskue said with a perverted tone. Raizo finally snapped; he could not control himself any longer. He grabbed Saskue by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall with a furious scream, making everyone stop what they were doing and stare at him in shock. "I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR LIP, PUNK!" Raizo shouted. "Please! Don't kill me!" Saskue whimpered. "Then shut your mouth up and listen to me! You open your lips again in a manner that ever disrespects me, Tsunade, or anyone else in this place...I'm gonna knock your head off to Hell in a handbasket! Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Raizo shouted as he shook him. "Ok! I'm sorry, man! I was just kidding!" Saskue whined. "Well you better knock it off!" Raizo snarled as he threw him down. Raizo stomped towards Naruto and Sakura, scaring the hell out of them both. "You two; how dare you call yourselves ninjas? Last I remembered, ninjas were supposed to be silent! You've been an assault on my ear drums the minute I've stepped foot in here. Either you learn to keep your mouths shut or I'll nail them shut for you!" Raizo snarled. Naruto and Sakura both gulped nervously as they nodded. Raizo then turned to Kakashi and knocked the porno magazines out of his hands. "And as for you...stop reading that crap like a loser and try talking to a girl for once!" Raizo cried before storming off. "Uh...ok?" Kakashi said stupidly.

Raizo stormed off to his own little house, unaware that he was being followed. As he finally made it to his home and slammed the door shut, he slid against the door and fell on his rear; sighing in irritation. "Damn it all to hell! I don't think I can take this anymore." Raizo muttered. As he sat there, his door knocked and made him jump up. Angrily cursing and muttering under his breath, he began to open it...but was extremely surprised to find Tsunade standing there. "Oh! I, uh...I didn't realize that was you. How did you find me?" Raizo stammered. "I followed you home. Can I come in? I want to talk to you." Tsunade replied. Raizo raised his eyebrows a bit, but sighed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's getting kinda late. The last thing I need right now is company!" Raizo said trying his best not to sound rude. Tsunade leaned forward and shocked Raizo by kissing his lips passionately. Raizo tried to break away, but Tsunade tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and tightly held him as she kissed him. After a few minutes, Raizo was finally released. He stood there panting to catch his breath, and stared at Tsunade in shock. "Why...the hell...did you just kiss me like that?" Raizo panted. Tsunade smiled warmly at him before she finally walked herself in. Raizo shut the door and locked it, still looking at Tsunade with a weirded out look on his face. "Because it's about damn time somebody shut those brats up. I was so close to doing it myself, but then you finally had the guts to speak up. You have no idea how much that means to me." Tsunade said as she walked into the kitchen with a strange smile on her face. Raizo looked at her strangely and then sighed as he sat down at his kitchen table. "Tell me about it. Do they just let anyone become ninjas nowadays? These kids are so uncoordinated and undisciplined!" Raizo said. "Oh, they're good...if they want to be. But nobody's been willing to keep them under control. Damning horomones raging inside of their bodies, I guess. I've been here for years, though. It tends to get really lonesome and boring sometimes." Tsunade explained as she sat down next to him.

Raizo scooted away due to Tsunade getting too close for comfort, but she grabbed his hand and giggled flirtatiously as she sat real close to him. "What's the matter, big guy? You scared of me or something?" Tsunade teased. Raizo blushed bright red and tried not to look like an idiot, but failed. "Uh...you're kinda close to me. I prefer some personal space, if you don't mind." Raizo said stupidly. Tsunade giggled at him as she hugged him tightly, pressing her breasts against his shoulders. "You're so cute! How old are you?" Tsunade asked still giggling. "Uh, 32. Why?" Raizo replied. Tsunade actually looked a little surprised that he said that. "Really? Wow...you look so young for your age. I'm 40, and I'm still single!" Tsunade said. Raizo looked at her obviously surprised; for a good looking woman such as herself, she looked quite young for her age as well. "I think you look beautiful, Tsunade." Raizo said honestly. Tsunade blushed as he said that. "Aw, you really think so?" she asked. "Yes, I really do. Listen; I'm sorry for confusing you for someone else...you just-" Raizo began. Tsunade placed a finger on his lips and shushed him. "It's ok, Raizo. No need to apologize...I still want to be your friend, though." Tsunade whispered seductively. Raizo blushed as she said that; despite the fact of him not feeling comfortable, he could not help but feel highly aroused. "You'd want to be friends with me?" Raizo asked timidly. Tsunade smiled sexily and moved closer to him, kissing his lips. "Yes...I would. I need a good man in my life." Tsunade whispered passionately. Raizo blushed again before clearing his throat. "Can I offer you something to drink?" Raizo said at last. "Oh, you're so sweet...but there's no need. I already brought something to share!" Tsunade said as she took out a fancy bottle of wine. "Oh, God! I knew it; there's always a catch!" Raizo thought.

A few drinks later; Tsunade was tipsy and horny, making Raizo feel like he wanted to kill himself. "Tsunade? Don't you think you've had enough?" Raizo said sternly. "Uh...I don't know." Tsunade giggled drunkenly. "Oh come on! You've had about 6 or 7 glasses already! I think you need to go to bed!" Raizo snapped. Tsunade giggled like a horny schoolgirl as she tried to hug him, and Raizo really felt close to having an aneurism. "Tsunade...I was nice enough to allow you to come inside my house, but right now I think you need to leave!" Raizo said trying to remain calm. "But I wanna play!" Tsunade whined. "I think you've had enough playtime, Tsunade." Raizo said sternly. "You're so cute when your angry!" Tsunade giggled. Raizo was now officially pissed off; this was starting to get out of hand. "Ok, Tsunade. I didn't want to have to do this...but you're really leaving me with no other option. Now either you can sleep on the couch until you're sober, or I'll drag your ass home!" Raizo growled. "How many toothpicks does it take to fly to the moon?" Tsunade joked with a slur. "Ok, that's it! You're going home...now!" Raizo growled as he scooped her up into his arms. "Whee! I'm flying!" Tsuanade squealed. "Shut up!" Raizo growled as he kicked down the door and walked out of his house with Tsunade in his arms. "Hey look! I can see the moon from here." Tsunade pointed out. "Tsunade, shut up!" Raizo repeated. "Mommy, can I have some cookies?" Tsunade asked childishly. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GREEN AND BEAUTIFUL, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Raizo shouted furiously. Tsunade giggled and babbled the whole time Raizo carried her home; he was so close to just dropping her and walking back home. Finally, he made it to her house and kicked down the door and carried her to her room.

Raizo was a bit surprised to see the room was so neat and clean; it was either because she was expecting him to do this...or she was a neat freak. Raizo finally put her down to bed and was about to leave, when suddenly Tsunade grabbed his arm and yanked him towards his face. "What do you want with me Tsunade?" Raizo demanded nervously. "You don't know how much you mean to me!" Tsunade whimpered passionately. Raizo blushed bright red as he tried to break free, but suddenly Tsunade dragged him to the bed and climbed on top of him; sitting on his midsection and pinning his wrists to the bed in a very swift motion. "Oh, shit!" Raizo muttered. Tsunade giggled drunkenly as she bounced a little, and Raizo glared up at her. "Tsunade...this isn't funny! Get off of me and go to bed now!" Raizo growled. "But I'm too horny to go to sleep right now. Can I give you a blowjob?" Tsunade asked sexily. Raizo's eyes widened as she said that; was she for real or was he just dreaming this? "Excuse me?" Raizo demanded. Tsunade replied by ripping off her shirt and baring her nude size D breasts before crawling down to his crotch. "I'm gonna have some fun tonight, baby!" Tsunade giggled hornily as she tore off Raizo's pants. "Please tell me this isn't happening to me!" Raizo muttered. Tsunade began to fondle and jerk off Raizo until he was hard and erect; up to 10 inches. Tsunade then giggled naughtily as she began to suck and slurp on his penis, making Raizo stiffen and groan out as she did so. "Mmm! So good; it's so big, hard, and meaty! I haven't had cock like this in a long time...I'm going to like playing with you, Raizo!" Tsunade said with her mouthful. "You planned this, didn't you?" Raizo demanded. "Mmm-hmm!" Tsunade giggled with her mouthful. "Oh! Damn it; Tsunade! Please...if you keep doing that, I'll burst!" Raizo grunted.

*SLUUUURRRPPPP! SMACK! SLURP! MMM!* "Mmm, oh baby! You're so stiff and hard; you need to relax!" Tsunade said as she kept slurping and sucking his cock. "Tsunade! Ah, damn! I'm gonna-" Raizo cried before he came into Tsunade's throat. She cried out as she tore herself away and drooled out about a gallon of cum from her mouth and splattered it all over her breasts. "Oh, baby! You came so much; it's so thick and gooey. Mmm...it's sweet like honey! Mmm!" Tsunade moaned as she licked and slurped her hands clean of his seed. She rubbed the cum all over her breasts as lubrication before before she began fapping her breasts inbetween Raizo's erect penis, making him moan loudly in pleasure. "You like that, don't you big boy? Well how about this?" Tsunade teased as she began sucking his tip. Soon, she engulfed his entire penis and fapped her breasts like no tomorrow; it drove Raizo crazy for the next 20 minutes. Finally; Raizo released another huge load all over Tsunade. She squealed loudly and in ecstasy as cum squirted all over her face and breasts. "OH! Oh, Raizo! You made me so messy! Oh, God...still not empty? It's all over my face!" Tsunade moaned as her entire face was painted with Raizo's cum. Tsunade was completely blinded and couldn't see straight, and her breasts were coated with a thick layer of his cum...and she loved every minute of it. "Oh! Where are you, Raizo? I can't see!" Tsunade cried out. Raizo sighed as he finally sat up and wiped his hand across her face, allowing Tsunade to see. "Oh! There you are, baby. I thought I lost you!" Tsunade said sweetly as she licked her lips free of cum. "Geez, I'm sorry Tsunade. I should've warned you that I have an issue with controlling my load. You're not mad, are you?" Raizo asked with concern as he wiped her face clean with his hands. Tsunade suddenly grabbed Raizo's sticky hands and began to suck them clean and dry of his cum. "No! I'm not mad, Raizo. I love this; I've been wanting to do this for a long time now. Come here and give me some sugar!" Tsunade cooed as she grabbed him and kissed his lips passionately.

Raizo and Tsunade wildly tongue wrestled for several minutes, though they didn't care who would win. They just hungrily dwelled their tongues inside of each other's mouths for several minutes before they broke apart to catch their breath. "Wow! You're real good at this, Raizo." Tsunade marvled. "Thanks...so are you!" Raizo replied. She smiled sneakily as she tore off his shirt and wrapped her nude body around his and laid down in the missionary position. "Fuck me, Raizo! Fuck my brains out! I wanna pass out when I'm done with you!" Tsunade demanded. "You sure about that? I can be pretty rough!" Raizo warned teasingly. "I don't care! I'm bored, lonely, and horny! I wanna fuck a good man for once and feel good about it afterwords! Please just do it!" Tsunade cried in ecstasy. "Ok...but you asked for it!" Raizo sneered as he turned her over and laid on top of her. Raizo then rammed his hardened cock into Tsunade's pussy. She cried out in pain as Raizo entered her, but she bucked her hips into his penis and allowed Raizo to pound away. Tsunade cried out in pain and pleasure as Raizo fucked her for 8 hours straight; non-stop. "Harder! Fuck me harder, Raizo! I want to feel you inside of me!" Tsunade cried. Raizo thrust himself deeper into her, making her bleed slightly. "OH! YES! OH, GOD! YES! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT, RAIZO! PLEASE DON'T STOP; FUCKING CUM INSIDE OF ME AND IMPREGNATE ME!" Tsunade screamed hornily as her eyes lit up and tongue stuck out. She began screaming and hollering as Raizo got rough with her, and Raizo grunted as he pushed himself even deeper into her. "Damn! She really must want this; I've never seen a woman so...demanding like this before! She must've really wanted to fuck me." Raizo thought as he kept pushing past her barrier.

Finally; after a few more minutes, Raizo came inside of Tsunade's womb and made her shriek loudly as he spilled cum out of her pussy. He must've broken her brims as he felt a huge gush of his seed overflow her womb, but Tsunade didn't care. She wanted this and glady accepted his *gift*. Raizo eventually tore himself out and released one final splash of cum all over her face and breasts, making Tsunade giggle and gasp in pleasure before he finally emptied himself. Tsunade's eyes rolled back and she giggled crazily before she passed out. "You're welcome...crazy bitch!" Raizo muttered as he laid down with her. The next day, Raizo woke up early to try and get away from Tsunade before she woke up. He almost made it, but Tsunade called out his name at the last minute. "Fuck!" Raizo cursed. He turned around to find Tsunade standing there with her arms crossed and a sexy smile on her face. "Come here, you!" she teased. Raizo approached her, and cried out as Tsunade gave him a fierce French Kiss. "Thanks for giving me a good time last night, Raizo. You can come back and do this anytime you want, ok?" Tsunade whispered as she carressed his face.

*Raizo's face: (-_-)||*

Raizo sighed heavily as he hugged her. "Please...don't tell anyone about this!" Raizo whispered. "I'm very good at keeping secrets, Raizo. Hey...next time you visit, I'll be sure to bring some friends over to play!" Tsunade whispered naughtily.

*Raizo's face: 0.0*

***Well, that's the end of that one. If I have in any way, shape, or form insulted any hardcore Naruto fans out there by not describing the characters' personalities correctly, then please forgive me. This is the very first time I've done a Naruto bit, and I have no knowledge of that series whatsoever! Thank you!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter, Raizo recalls the story of how he remembered doing a special favor for Zelda, and then how Zelda *repaid* him. Warning: Contains some language, and of course; a super steamy lemon scene with nudity and sex; viewer discretion is advised!***

Yoshi looked really shocked by the time Raizo finished up with his story. "Whoa! I can't tell which is more shocking...the fact that you had sex with Tsunade, bitched Sasuke out, or told Kakashi to stop looking at porno!" Yoshi said really surprised. "Yeah...Sasuke's been really quiet lately, and I'm happy to say the same for Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi..." Raizo said as he started laughing. "What? What happened?" Yoshi asked. "You'd never believe this...but I think the son of a bitch got himself a girlfriend!" Raizo said as he laughed. "What? Shut up! No way; who is she?" Yoshi asked. "I can't remember her name...but I think it's somebody from the Bleach Universe." Raizo said as he finally calmed down. "For real? Damn, he better behave himself!" Yoshi said as he shook his head. "Yeah, speaking of which...you remember the story I told you about me and Sheik, right?" Raizo began. "Yeah...wait, there's more to that story?" Yoshi replied. "No...but I sorta forgot to tell you that I had an...(ahem!) encounter with her counterpart, Zelda, as well!" Raizo said as he cleared his throat. "For real? Ooh, you're lucky that Link doesn't know!" Yoshi teased. "Please...for all I know, he was probably fucking around with Midna again; literally!" Raizo scoffed. "Oh? So what happened?" Yoshi smirked. "Sheesh, I don't know. Midna's always trying to get herself into trouble with Link!" Raizo said. "NO! Not her; with Zelda!" Yoshi snapped. "Oh...that, I can tell you as if it just happened yesterday!" Raizo said with another light laugh.

*Flashback to third person view!*

Zelda stood on the edge of her private tower and sighed; she really missed Link. "Oh, Link! I miss you so much. Being here all alone without you is making me so bored and horny. Masturbating has lost all it's fun and I can only use so many toys until it gets so boring and awkward! Oh, where are you?" Zelda moaned. While she sat in her tower brooding, Raizo was paying a visit to Hyrule. He wanted to go hang out with Link, but he couldn't find him anywhere. "Probably too busy saving the world...again. But hey; at least I've got a vacation from doing that job. I guess I just may have to pay a visit to Zelda; I'm sure she wouldn't mind the visit from an old friend." Raizo said out loud. As he casually strolled along to reach Zelda's tower, he was unaware that Zelda started to pleasure herself at the thought of Link. "Oh, Link! Just thinking about you is starting to make me so horny! I desperately want to fuck you!" Zelda moaned as she slipped her fingers into her skirt and started rubbing her pussy. She began moaning loudly as she laid back against the wall and masturbated yet again, this time to the point where she made a mess. Raizo was always more than welcome to come into Zelda's castle, thanks to the King. Ever since Raizo saved all of Hyrule with Link, he was hailed as a hero by all. "I've come to visit with Princess Zelda." Raizo announced to the King. "She's up in her room. You may speak with her!" the King replied. "Thank you. Say...you wouldn't happen to know where Link is, would you?" Raizo asked. "Hmm...now that you said that, I can't quite recall. I will be more than happy to let you know when I find out!" the King replied. "Thank you." Raizo said as he took off. "So polite!" the queen said. "Indeed! Why can't the Hero of Time ever be so well mannered like him? Hmm..." the King said as he began to get deep in thought.

As Raizo began climbing up the stairs to Zelda's room, Zelda began to reach climax. "Oh! Oh, God! I'm gonna burst! Oh my God! Link!" Zelda cried as she began to leak woman juices out everywhere. She began masturbating even harder and faster, moaning louder and louder as she began to feel like she was ready to burst. "Oh my God! I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'M CUMMING!" Zelda screeched. Raizo heard Zelda crying out as he finally reached the top of the stairs and began to worry. "Uh oh! It sounds like she's in pain! I gotta go see if she's-" Raizo began before he was cut off from Zelda's screaming. "Oh, shit! Zelda!" Raizo exclaimed. Back in her room, Zelda began screaming louder and louder as she squirted a huge fountain of cum out of her vagina; spilling it all over herself and on the bed she was laying in. "Oh, God! Link! Link, please come back! I love you and I want to fuck you so badly! Oh, God!" Zelda sobbed as she laid her head back and cried as she kept spraying cum everywhere. "Zelda, are you ok? I heard you-OH MY GOD!" Raizo cried out as he came into the room. Zelda gasped as she jolted up and screamed as she covered herself, and Raizo couldn't help but cry out as he averted his eyes. "RAIZO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Zelda screeched in embarassment. "I was only going to visit you, but I think I should be asking you the same. What the hell are you doing?" Raizo exclaimed as he tried his best not to stare at her. Zelda blushed with anguish as she covered her naked womanhood up with the sheets, but paled as she saw her dress laying on the floor in front of Raizo. Raizo looked at the wet dress and then at Zelda with a mortified look on his face before shutting the door and locking it. "Zelda! Oh my God! Please don't tell me you were masturbating!" Raizo exclaimed. "SHHH! Don't say it so loudly...if Link or my father ever found out, they'd kill me! Please don't go around and telling everyone about this! Please!" Zelda cried as she ran towards him still covering herself.

Raizo blushed bright red in embarassment as he averted his eyes from her nudity, but Zelda was blushing bright red too. "Raizo...I miss Link so much, that I can't take it anymore! You have no idea what it's like to be the damsel in distress 24/7! My body can't take it anymore; I need a man in my life! You have no idea what it's like!" Zelda wept as she fell to her knees. Raizo knelt down beside her and comforted her, feeling very sorry for her. "Zelda, I-" Raizo began softly. "I'm so sorry that you had to run in on me like this, Raizo. But Link's always so far away from me, that sometimes I can't control myself. Please forgive me!" Zelda sobbed as she laid her head in his lap. Zelda sobbed uncontrollably in Raizo's lap for a long time, and Raizo just gently rubbed her back in silence the whole time. Finally, as Zelda sat up to face Raizo, she seemed to feel a little better. "Hey, Raizo?" Zelda asked. "Yes, Zelda?" Raizo replied. Zelda leaned forward and kissed his lips passionately, hungrily dwelling her tongue inside of his mouth. Raizo strangely did not offer any resistance, and kept kissing her back for several more minutes. Finally; after they finished kissing, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Raizo, that was amazing! You're an amazing kisser! Almost as good as Link!" Zelda gasped. "Thank you! You're pretty good at this, yourself!" Raizo said out of breath. Zelda looked at him strangely and suddenly began to feel highly aroused. "Do you think I'm beautiful, Raizo?" Zelda asked sweetly as she hugged him tightly. "Of course, Zelda. You're one of the prettiest women I've ever been blessed to meet." Raizo replied honestly. "Oh, Raizo! You're such a sweetheart. Come here and give me some love, baby!" Zelda cooed as she kissed him fiercely again. Raizo kissed along with her and suddenly stopped himself. "What's wrong, Raizo?" Zelda asked in concern. "I can't do this! If Link and your father find out about this-" Raizo began.

Suddenly, Zelda stood him up and tackled him to the bed. She wildly kissed and licked his entire face with such erotic passion, that Raizo could not fight his way out of it. "To hell with Link! If that bastard's gonna be sleeping with someone else behind my back, then fine! It's his own fault for missing out on me! I guess you're my new prince charming, now!" Zelda said in a lustful tone. "Zelda...I understand if you're upset, but I don't think you should-" Raizo began. "Do you like blowjobs, Raizo? I can give good blowjobs!" Zelda interrupted as her eyes flashed wildly with passion. "Oh, fuck! She's become so desperate, that she can't control herself. Fine! I might as well please her...hell, I might as well have some fun this time!" Raizo thought. "Ok...but let me play with your boobs first. I like to see my partner's breasts before they blow me!" Raizo said with a sneaky tone. Zelda smiled naughtily and giggled as she removed the blanket covering her naked body, and then moaned as she began fondling her own size C breasts. "Oh! You like what you see?" Zelda moaned. "Yes, Zelda...but do you like what you feel?" Raizo smirked as he grabbed her breasts and began fondling them like no tomorrow. Zelda moaned loudly as Raizo squeezed and fondled her breasts crazily, and she threw her head back and moaned even louder as Raizo sat up and began to lick and suck her nipples. "Oh, Raizo! That feels so good! Please don't stop!" Zelda moaned. "I wasn't planning on it!" Raizo teased as he began biting her nipples and slightly pulling on them with his teeth. "OH! That hurts, Raizo!" Zelda cried out. "I'm sorry...let me fix that!" Raizo said softly as he began licking her nipples nonstop for a few minutes. Zelda's eyes rolled back as she felt Raizo lick her nipples crazily; her nipples were so sensitive and this felt so good, that she couldn't control herself. "I'm sorry, Link! But you know the old saying: You snooze, you lose!" Zelda thought.

Raizo finally stopped licking Zelda's nipples and laid back, nodding his head. Zelda got the message and tore off his clothes with a swift motion. She gasped and started blushing as she saw his penis. "Oh my God! It's almost as big as Link's!" Zelda muttered. "What's the matter, Zelda? Nervous?" Raizo teased. Zelda looked at Raizo with the naughtiest expression he had ever seen on her face. "Hell no! Show me what you've got, baby!" Zelda said in a naughty voice as she grabbed his penis and started to suck. She sucked on Raizo's penis very loudly and sloppily, making him moan out loud in pleasure as she enjoyed herself. She continued to suck on Raizo for about 20 minutes, to the point where she couldn't breath or even see straight. But because she was so hell bent on feeling good, she kept on sucking him even with her eyes rolled back and completely white. "Damn! Zelda, you look like you've been wanting to do this for a while. You sure you can handle this without hurting yourself?" Raizo grunted. "_Mmph! Mmph wmph mrff mmph wumf bmph mnn!_" Zelda replied with her mouthful. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Raizo asked awfully confused. Zelda finally tore her mouth away from his penis, but gasped feverishly for breath as she continued to give him a hand job. "I said that I've been so lonely, bored, and horny for the past couple of weeks; of course I want this!" Zelda gasped at last as she began to catch her breath. "Ok, then. Just making sure; you looked like you were about to pass out for a second." Raizo said now feeling a little embarassed. "That's ok...I'll pass out after I'm done with you!" Zelda said in a seductive tone.

*Raizo's face: (-_-)*

Zelda started gasping for more breath before she wrapped her breasts around Raizo's cock, fapping them like no tomorrow. This was beginning to become a little much, even for Raizo. "Oh, God! Zelda! If you keep doing then, then I'm gonna explode!" Raizo groaned. "That's the point, silly. I want to drown in your jizz!" Zelda moaned slovenly as she began licking his tip crazily. Raizo moaned and groaned as Zelda fapped and licked his penis for several more minutes; he was already beginning to leak his man goo, and Zelda was obviously enjoying it. "Ooh! You look like you're ready to burst, Raizo! Come on; don't hold it all in. It's not healthy...let it all out! Cum all over me!" Zelda moaned. "Augh! Zelda-" Raizo began as he started wincing. "I demand as the princess of Hyrule that you cum all over me!" Zelda moaned as she started to suck on him again. Raizo groaned loudly as he felt like his penis was literally about to explode, but he decided to obey her commands. "As you wish...your highness!" Raizo smirked. Raizo finally came all over Zelda; it was by far the biggest load he had been able to offer any woman yet. Zelda screeched in howling ecstasy as her entire face was plastered with Raizo's sticky seed. She was totally blinded by Raizo's cum and started choking as it oozed in and out of her mouth, dripping all over her breasts. "Oh, Raizo! It's so thick and warm...oh, God! It's so good; it's sweet and nourishing like honey! Mmm!" Zelda moaned her face became completely white and sticky, followed by her breasts. She sat there, completely sticky and messy from Raizo's load. Raizo laid there panting for breath and sweated nervously; he couldn't believe that he had cum so much all over Zelda. "I know she wanted that and all...but I swear to God, I could've killed her! Fuck!" Raizo muttered. Zelda's eyes finally opened up and were flashing wildly with lust as they were rolled back a bit; she wanted more. She oozed more cum out of her mouth and drooled it all over her breasts before licking her lips. "That...was...the most amazing thing ever, Raizo! Even Link couldn't cum that much; you taste so much more better than him, too!" Zelda said excitedly as she touched her sticky body.

Raizo tried to sit back up, but suddenly Zelda jumped on top of his mid section; right above his cock. "You're still hard? Good! Now let's have some real fun, my new Hero of Time." Zelda said in a sex deprived voice as she pinned his wrists and positioned herself above his penis. "Oh, shit..." Raizo muttered wide eyed. Zelda gently thrust herself onto Raizo's penis, and then she bucked her hips and began crying out in both pain and pleasure as Raizo pounded away. "OH! Oh, yes! Oh, God! Oh! You're so hard and stiff! So amazing! It hurts, but it feels so good too! Oh God!" Zelda moaned as she moved her hips around in a circular motion while Raizo fucked her harder. Raizo grunted as he moved along faster with her, intensifying the feeling of orgasm. Zelda moaned and cried loudly as she fucked Raizo for 7 hours straight; he felt _way_ better than Link by a landslide. "Oh, thank the Gods! Raizo's the one after all; not only is he much more modest and sincere, he's so much hotter and hornier than Link! Plus, he knows how to rock a girl like a hurricane!" Zelda thought lustfully as she began fondling her own breasts. "Dear God! If I keep doing this, I'll never get the hell out of here. I really didn't want to have to do this to her...but it looks like I have no other choice! It's time to make my move!" Raizo thought as he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them firmly. "Hey, Zelda? You wanna feel something really good?" Raizo asked in a seductive tone. "Oh! I don't think I can feel any better, thanks to you! But I'd like to see you try!" Zelda giggled in a horny voice. "Are you sure?" Raizo warned. "Stop teasing me! What did you want to do to me?" Zelda whined.

Raizo smirked as he began thrusting himself even harder and deeper into Zelda's vagina, making her squeal and cry out in both pain and pleasure. "Oh, Raizo! I like it when you get kinky...what are you gonna do now? Are you gonna cum?" Zelda asked as she started panting and wincing. "Maybe..." Raizo sneered. "Raizo, what are you...Oh God! Oh God! OH SHIT! AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE ! I'M CUMMING!" Zelda shrieked loudly as she felt a rush of Raizo's seed fountain into her womb and made it spill out all over herself and the bed. Raizo kept on cumming inside of Zelda, which in turn made Zelda feel the rushing torrent of climax not once, not twice...but 3 times before she had a nose bleed, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell flat on her back and blacked out. Raizo grunted as he tore himself out of her and emptied himself all over her nude body before he just sat there, panting feverishly to catch his breath. "Ha! I didn't think that would actually work, but it did. Now there's only one thing left to do!" Raizo said after snapping his fingers to try and wake Zelda up. He stood up and put on his clothes before he scooped Zelda up into his arms and carried her to her bathroom. He quickly washed up her cum soaked body and then put her to bed; he was so surprised that she was still asleep the whole time. "Damn! I really knocked her out pretty good! Oh well; I'm sure that once she wakes up, she'll forget this even happened...I hope!" Raizo muttered as he walked out of her room and shut the door quietly before making his escape.

As Raizo began to finally make his way down the stairs, he bumped into the most unexpected person he planned on meeting. "Oof! Hey, watch it!" Link snapped. "Oh! Link? Is that you?" Raizo exclaimed. "Raizo? Hey! I didn't know that was you! How the hell are you?" Link said much more cheerfully as he gave him a man hug. Raizo felt extremely awkward right now; he hoped and prayed to God that he didn't know that he had sex with his lover, Zelda. If Link did know or found out, then Raizo's head would be on the floor rolling away in a bloody mess. "Uh, not too bad! Nice meeting you, Link! Where have you been?" Raizo said feeling extremely nervous. "Oh, I actually just got here. I had to finish saving Hyrule from another raid, that's all. No biggie! So, uh...what are you doing here?" Link replied. Raizo gulped as he tried to think of an alibi. "I, uh..." Raizo began. Suddenly, Zelda appeared before them looking extremely tired and lightheaded. "Oh, my head...huh? Link? Raizo? Is that you?" Zelda asked. Link and Raizo turned around to face Zelda; Raizo had never felt so close to pissing his pants. "Zelda? You look terrible! Are you sick?" Link asked as he felt concerned for his lover. "Mmm...I feel like I was just run over by a train over and over again. Plus, my wee-wee hurts!" Zelda whimpered as she felt her tummy. Raizo did a facepalm and tried not to give himself away, but sighed in heavy relief as Link gave Zelda a big warm hug. "I guess that means you missed me, huh? If it makes you feel any better...I've been keeping clean so I could spend this special night with you." Link said softly and passionately.

*Raizo's face: 0_0*

Zelda looked up at him and smiled warmly before kissing Link with the utmost passion. Raizo just stood there from the distance with stupidface, when suddenly Midna teleported next to him; giggling naughtily. "Think he'll say or think the same way when he finds out about you two?" she giggled. Raizo turned around with flaming hellfire in his eyes. "Have you been spying on me?" Raizo growled. "What, me? Spying on you having sex with Zelda? Of course not! Well...maybe! But then again, maybe I could just hear you two all the way from the forest. It's not that far from Zelda's tower, you know!" Midna smirked. Raizo looked like he was going to have an extreme aneurism. "I'm going to kill you!" Raizo growled as he clenched his fists. "Excuse me?" Midna scoffed. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Raizo snarled through gritted teeth. "Oh, God!" Midna gasped. Link and Zelda were interrupted from a makeout session when they heard high pitched screaming and angry cursing. "What the hell?" Link wondered. They turned around and saw Raizo chasing after Midna with a pissed look on his face. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Raizo roared. "NO! I WAS JUST KIDDING! I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Midna screamed as she kept running away from him. Link and Zelda just looked at each other in utter confusion before they walked off to her room. "What the hell's wrong with them?" Zelda asked. "Ah, who cares? As long as she's away from me, I'm good. Now...let's go do something romantic and time consuming, shall we?" Link replied with a soft and seductive whisper. "If, by time consuming, you mean mindless and wild fucking...right?" Zelda asked with a horny giggle. "Damn! So much for the surprise!" Link said playfully as he gave her a noogie. Zelda laughed uncontrollably; Raizo would be so relieved to later find out that Zelda had completely forgotten about their affair...but right now, he was too focused on attempting to kill Midna in a fit of rage.

***LMAO! Poor Midna; kinda feel sorry for her. But then again, that's what she gets for being an eavesdropper. (lol) Stay tuned to see who the next lucky lady is. Or better yet; give me a suggestion to who that lucky lady will be for the next time! (Only if I know about her or if I haven't done her yet!) Thanks!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry about the long wait, guys. In this steamy chapter, Raizo is lost in the Borderlands. But when he runs into Lilith and Maya, Raizo feels somewhat relieved that they offer to help him find the way out...but that all changes when he has to pay them first. Warning: Contains a super steamy threesome lemon with full nudity and some cursing; viewer discretion is advised!***

Yoshi looked at Raizo with bugged out eyes before he burst into laughter. "That is so funny, Raizo!" Yoshi laughed. "What? What's so funny about me having sex with Zelda?" Raizo wondered. "No, not that. The fact that you tried to kill Midna!" Yoshi said as he calmed himself. "Oh...yeah, well I was pretty pissed off. Do you have any idea how annoying Midna can be? I'd love to see you keep your patience with her!" Raizo snapped. "I'm sorry. So, who else did you do it with?" Yoshi said as wiped tears away from his eyes. Raizo sighed as he tried to remember. "Man, it's been a while. Oh, wait! I got a good one; Lilith and Maya!" Raizo said at last. Yoshi stopped laughing and stared at him. "Are you serious? Day-um! I guess Shadow wasn't the only victim to those enstranged girls!" Yoshi said. "Ha! When I told Shadow about me and them, he thought I was joking. God, I wish I was joking! You have no idea what I had to go through just so I could get the hell out of that godforsaken place!" Raizo said grimly. "Well, I will now!" Yoshi sneered. Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "Yeah, well...where to begin?" Raizo began.

***Flashback to third person view***

Raizo wandered around aimlessly in the middle of nowhere in the desert for what seemed like hours; he was exhausted and irritated. "How in the hell do I always find myself in these situations? This is ridiculous! I don't even remember how the hell I even wound up here! Damn it!" Raizo swore as he kept on walking. One minute, Raizo was just sleeping in his car on the side of the highway. The next thing he knew, he woke up in the middle of a desert in scenic nowhere. "Augh...I can't keep doing this. I feel like I'm about to pass out." Raizo groaned as he began staggering about. Raizo stumbled forward a bit before he finally fell down on his face and blacked out. Meanwhile; two very attractive women named Lilith and Maya were roaming around in their ATVs in the desert. Lilith was the woman with red hair, and Maya was the woman with blue hair. Both of them had size C or D breasts, and were both very flirtatious and naughty...but only if they chose to be. They had a great time messing around on their ATVs, when they finally stopped to take a break. "Oh, wow! That was fun, wasn't it Lilith?" Maya said as she took off her helmet. "Yeah! That was a lot of fun...we should do that more often. Catch!" Lilith said as she threw her a water bottle. "Mmm...so what should we do after this?" Maya asked after she sipped her water bottle. "Well, we could go around in our ATVs for a little while longer...or we could see if somebody else wants to play with us back home." Lilith said with a sneaky giggle. Maya giggled naughtily as she sipped her water bottle again. "Well, it has been a while since we've had a male playmate. But I highly doubt that there's anyone else out here within miles!" Maya replied. "Well, I guess we better start looking!" Lilith said as she put on her helmet and took off on her ATV. Maya smirked as she put on her helmet and followed her. Both girls rode through some rolling hills, but they both screeched to a halt when they caught sight of something at the bottom of the hill. "Hey, what is that?" Lilith asked as she pointed. "I don't know! I don't see anything, Lilith. Where is it?" Maya replied. "Over there! Can't you see that?" Lilith insisted. Maya looked a little closer and then gasped in horror. "Oh my God! That's a person, Lilith! They look like they're in trouble!" Maya exclaimed. "What?! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lilith cried as she took off.

Maya and Lilith rode towards the person laying on the ground, and gasped in shock as they took off their helmets and ran up to him. It was Raizo, and he seemed to be motionless and breathless. "Oh my God!" Maya gasped. "Yeah...he's really sexy looking!" Lilith giggled. "NO! I mean he's not breathing! Come on; help me get him up." Maya snapped. Lilith helped Maya stand Raizo up and they both carried him over to one of the ATVs. Maya wrapped Raizo's arms around her waist and made him hold on tight before she revved up her ATV. "Come on, Lilith! Let's take him back to the house and help him to feel better!" Maya cried as she took off. "Ooh...nursing? This should be fun!" Lilith giggled. Both women drove off towards their house, which was on the side of the highway and stood all alone; save for a tiny garage. It was a strange sight to see, considering there was nothing but just the house and the highway. There was hardly any traffic, if not any at all. They finally arrived and parked their ATVs in the garage before they helped Raizo up and carried him up into the house. "So, what now?" Lilith asked. "We gotta rehydrate him, of course! But help me get him on the couch first!" Maya said as she and Lilith carried Raizo into the living room. They finally placed him on the couch and gasped to catch their breath, but soon found themselves looking at this mysterious man. "Wow...he's really hot!" Lilith drooled. "Yes, he is quite attractive. Wait, what am I saying?! We need to help him!" Maya said as she shook her head. "Of course we'll help him. But does that mean we can't have a little fun while we're at it?" Lilith teased. Maya blushed bright red and sighed. "Lilith...this may be the only man we've seen in a while, but I don't think we have time for _that_! Not now, at least. Besides; he's probably got a heatstroke and needs to rest. Come on; help me out here. Go fetch some water while I tuck him in and make him comfortable!" Maya said. "Why do I have to get the water? You go get it! I'll be sure to take very good care of him, I promise!" Lilith said with a naughty smile. Maya sighed impatiently as she shook her head, but she reluctantly agreed. "Fine! But no funny business while I'm gone! I'll be back in a few minutes, so don't touch him. I mean, you'll have to if you're gonna tuck him in bed...you get the idea!" Maya snapped as she took off.

Lilith smiled in a demented fashion as she stooped over Raizo. She leaned closer towards his face and smelled him before sighing in contempt. "Mmm...you even smell good. I'll be sure to have lots of fun with you, big boy." Lilith whispered. She fierecely began licking his face in a sexual manner, moaning as she stroked her tongue all across his face. "Mmm...you taste so good. What's your name?" Lilith moaned. Raizo stirred up a bit, but didn't move or speak much. Lilith smiled evilly as she got a naughty idea. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time, big boy. Let's see how good you are!" Lilith snickered as she began to strip off his shirt and pants. Lilith gasped in awe at the sight of his body; those firm and well built muscles immediately turned her on and she began to have wild, passionate thoughts about mindlessly fucking him. That's exactly what she was going to do, too...she was going to have fun with a man; whether Maya wanted her to or not. "Oh, you'll definitely feel much better after I'm done taking care of you baby." Lilith said as she began strip her shirt off. She bared her naked size C breasts and knelt down to his penis, blushing as bright and red as her own hair. "Oh my God...you look like an angel. I hope you enjoy this!" Lilith said in a horny tone. "Hey, Lilith? I couldn't find any water, so I used some gatorade to-LILITH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Maya screeched as she dropped the bottle of gatorade. Lilith gasped as she stood up and covered her breasts, blushing bright red. She was caught redhanded and there was no way she could lie out of this one. "I don't believe this! How could you?" Maya scolded. "How could I not? Come here and see for yourself; he's an angel!" Lilith said sheepishly. Maya growled with frustration, but stomped over towards her. "What, Lilith? It's not like we haven't seen a naked man before!" Maya snapped. "Not like him...look. Isn't he gorgeous?" Lilith pointed out. Maya did look at Raizo and gasped as she began to feel the arousal kick in; her entire body felt engulfed with warmth as she stared at his beautiful body. "Oh my God...he is gorgeous! Such a beautiful, well built man. Oh! I have the strongest desire to touch him now, Lilith. What do I do?" Maya gasped as she started blushing even redder. "Well, what do you think? Take it off...no one's looking!" Lilith teased as she nudged her. Maya giggled nervously, but she didn't hesitate. She ripped off her clothes and bared her naked bouncing size D breasts. Lilith took off the rest of her clothes and began touching herself, moaning lightly. Maya touched her own body and moaned as she began to think about having sex with Raizo.

They both sat down across from him and began masturbating as they stared at his body. As they masturbated, they held hands and moaned as they pleasured themselves. "Wait, what are we doing?" Maya asked as she stopped. "Warming up." Lilith teased. "Oh, Lilith. It's been so long since I've had sex with a man, that I don't remember how we-" Maya began. Suddenly, Raizo began groaning as he sat up. "Oh, my head...where am I?" Raizo mumbled. Both ladies gasped as they saw Raizo wake up, but when Raizo saw that he was naked and he turned to see two naked women in front of him...he just stared blankly at them. Finally, after an awkward moment of silence; Raizo spoke. "Ok...I'm either dreaming or I'm in an empty house with two lovely naked women. Which is it?" Raizo said. Both girls just stared at him in embarassment before one of them finally spoke up. "Well, which do you think it is?" Maya asked stupidly. "I'd love to think that I'm dreaming." Raizo replied honestly. Maya and Lilith were a bit surprised he said that. "What? Why?! Don't you like us?" Lilith asked. "I don't even know who the hell you two are or how I even got here? And why the hell am I naked?!" Raizo snapped. Maya looked a little upset, but Lilith began giggling naughtily. "Oh...this bad boy has claws. Me like!" Lilith purred. "Listen, I don't know who you are or what the hell is going on, but I need my clothes back so I can get the hell out of here!" Raizo growled as he stood up. "You just got here, sexy! Don't you wanna play first?" Lilith asked with a giggle. "No! I do not wish to play with you; I want to get out of here!" Raizo snapped. "I knew that this would happen if you did this, Lilith! You should've let me stay here with him." Maya scolded as she stood back up. "Aw, why? I thought you said you wanted to have fun with him." Lilith teased. "I didn't say that! I said that we need to help him get better!" Maya cried. "And that's what we're going to do. We're going to help, uh...what's your name?" Lilith said. "Raizo!" Raizo grunted. "Raizo feel better! Isn't that what you wanted?" Lilith asked teasingly as she stood back up. Maya sighed as she shook her head, and Raizo looked absolutely pissed. "I guess so." Maya said at last. "Good. Now, there is one way out of this desert Raizo. But you gotta pay us first!" Lilith giggled.

Raizo looked like he wanted to rip her throat out. "I'd rather die, thank you very much!" Raizo snarled. "Ooh, tough guy. Let's see if you're as tough as you think you are!" Lilith said as she suddenly reached out and began fondling his penis. Raizo gasped and cried out as he was forced back down on the couch on his seat, and Lilith began jerking him off. "Ooh, you're good. You're already getting hard; so big and stiff. Come on, Maya! You gotta try this!" Lilith cooed. "Fuck me!" Raizo muttered. "Be patient! We will...but we gotta warm you up first!" Lilith giggled as she kissed his lips. Maya blushed as she kneeled before Raizo. She reached out and began fondling his penis, making Raizo groan loudly in pleasure. "Wow...you're so firm, Raizo. You're very good!" Maya marveled. "You act as if you've never seen a naked man before." Raizo smirked. "Ha! That's what you said eariler!" Lilith laughed. Maya sighed before she decided to take it up a notch. She moved down and began to suck on Raizo, making him moan in pleasure. "Hey! That's not fair; it was my idea to have sex with him first!" Lilith whined. "Uh-uh! I thought about it first!" Maya teased with her mouthful. "Hey, now. Be nice...and take turns!" Raizo smirked as he grabbed Maya's head and began moving her up and down. Maya sucked and slurped Raizo noisily for several minutes; Raizo's hardened cock was the best thing that Maya had ever tasted in forever. "Oh my God! You're so amazing, Raizo! I can't believe how good you taste compared to all the other men we've sucked and fucked! MMM! I don't wanna stop!" Maya cried out with her mouthful. She began to deepthroat Raizo, making him grunt loudly as he felt the pleasure intensify. Finally, Raizo came inside of Maya's throat and made her scream as her eyes bulged out and she began coughing and choking on cum. "(GASP) Oh my God! So good...so good! Oh, it's all over my face! I can't believe it; still not empty?! Oh God!" Maya gasped as Raizo continued to hose her face down. Lilith looked really jealous and finally snapped; she pushed Maya out of the way and plunged her mouth deep into Raizo's cock. "I'm gonna suck you till you're dry, Raizo!" Lilith boasted with her mouthful. "Damn...you guys really must've missed this feeling, huh?" Raizo teased as he began moving Lilith's head faster. Lilith couldn't answer, because she felt his penis choke her into her throat. Maya moaned and gasped as she played with Raizo's cum, spreading it all around her breasts with her fingers and oozing it in and out of her mouth. "Mmm...your cum tastes so good, too! It's so sweet; like honey!" Maya exclaimed as her face lit up. She noisily slurped his cum clean off her face and fingers, while Lilith kept deep throating Raizo. Finally, Raizo came into Lilith's throat and choked her with his semen.

Lilith cried out as she began coughing up semen and spilled it all over the floor, oozing the rest all over herself. "Oh! Raizo...that was incredible! Can you please do that in here?" Lilith gasped as he managed to sit back and spread her pussy wide open. "I wanna go first!" Maya complained as she sat back and spread her pussy open wider. "Ladies, please! I can pleasure both of you equally!" Raizo insisted. "Then what are you waiting for?" Lilith cried hornily. "Fuck me, Raizo! Fuck me until my pelvis breaks! I want you to break me!" Maya whined in pure ecstasy. Raizo grinned as he stabbed himself deep into Maya, making her scream and holler as she was torn apart by his big meaty cock. "OOOOOHHHH! YES! THAT'S IT, BABY! TEAR ME APART! FUCK ME UNTIL I BLEED! FUCK ME HARD AND FUCK ME NOW!" Maya screamed. "What about me?!" Lilith whined. Raizo suddenly tore himself out of Maya and penetrated deep into Lilith's vagina, making her scream and squeal as he reached past her barrier. "OH MY GOD! YEEEEESSSSS! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! DON'T STOP!" Lilith screeched. "Oh, I wasn't planning on it." Raizo smirked. He alternated between the two of them for about 3 hours, until he finally decided to give them what they wanted. "You girls ready?" Raizo said as he jerked off in front of them. "CUM ALL OVER US!" Lilith and Maya demanded. Raizo grunted loudly as he released an enormous stream of hot, sticky cum all over both ladies. Lilith and Maya squealed as they were plastered down with his seed, but they loved every minute of it. They smiled and giggled naughtily as they were covered in cum from their head to their toes. They turned to each other and bgan slobbering and slurping the cum off of each other. They moaned and groaned ravanously as they used their tongues to clean each other off, until they finally passed out and fell on top of Raizo. "Wow! That was actually pretty fun...I guess I wouldn't mind staying for a few more days!" Raizo said out loud. And so he did...

***Oh boy, what a lucky guy! Stay tuned for more!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this chapter, Raizo tells the story of how he got into a fight with Asuka Kazama after losing his temper...and how he later made it up to her. Warning: Contains a graphic lemon with full nudity and swearing; viewer discretion is advised!*'**

Yoshi looked like he was about to die from laughing so hard, and Raizo just sat there shaking his head. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh Yoshi! It took me three days to finally get the hell away from those crazy girls!" Raizo sighed impatiently. "I'm so sorry, Raizo. But I can't help but laugh; I can't believe that you go through some of the same stuff as I do! I'm kinda surprised that you haven't lost your temper with one of those girls yet." Yoshi laughed. Raizo sighed with heavy regret. "That's the difference between you and me, Yoshi. You're always so calm and patient...but I once made a huge mistake of losing my cool and taking it out on a girl." Raizo said sadly. Yoshi stopped laughing and stared at him in disbelief. "Raizo! No; you didn't...did you?!" Yoshi exclaimed. "I remember all that happened as if it just happened yesterday, Yoshi. I couldn't help it; Asuka Kazama was just getting so aggravating that I couldn't control myself!" Raizo said with heavy emotion. "ASUKA!? Ooh...you _are_ a bad boy! I honestly feel at times that I'd like to give her a punch in the face, but I also know that I'd be in a lot of trouble from some of her friends and even my own. But enough about me; what happened with you? And how did you make it up to her?" Yoshi said. Raizo sighed. "Well...she kept demanding to fight me. I didn't want to fight her, but she was...persistent to say the least." Raizo began.

***Flashback to third person view!***

Raizo was casually eating his ramen noodles at the Smash Cafe, sitting away from the others. Mai and Chun-Li were acting like ditzy schoolgirls as they dined with their boyfriends Ryu and Andy; while Samus and Zelda giggled while messing around with Snake and Link. "Look at them messing around; it's disgusting!" Raizo growled as he finished slurping his broth. Raizo, for some reason or another, was in a really bad mood. He didn't know why; it must've had something to do with everyone else acting so lovey-dovey lately. Or maybe it was because of this stupid dance that replaced this Brawl Tournament. Raizo was mad enough that they canceled the huge tournament for Brawl over some stupid couple dance night, but it was even worse for him when everyone was practically rubbing it in his face by acting like a bunch of horny school kids. "Why do they act like that? It's really irritating and annoying; why can't they take life seriously and not act like a bunch of sex deprived idiots?!" Raizo mumbled. As he stood up to put his trash away, Mai approached him while wrapping her arms around Andy. "Hey, Raizo! Whatcha doing all by yourself?" Mai asked in a sexy tone. "Nothing. I'll probably go home and sleep until this stupid dance is over!" Raizo grumbled. "Hey, come on man. Lighten up; it's couple night. There will be plenty other times to fight. You should go with us!" Andy said cheerfully. "Yeah, that's a great idea. You should go Raizo; it might be good for you!" Chun-Li said as she came over arm in arm with Ryu. "Don't bother; only a fool would want to go to some stupid dance!" Raizo snorted. "Come on, Raizo. Don't be so cranky...come along with us. Who knows? You might find an attractive girl to hang out with." Samus said as she and Snake came up to them. "No. I'm not going!" Raizo said. "Come on; you know you want to!" Zelda teased as she and Link approached the group. "What part of no do you not understand? Besides; I don't even have anything to wear to this dance. And I can't dance!" Raizo snapped. "Well...there's a suit rental store in town and we can teach you." Mai suggested. Raizo sighed as he walked away. "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll change his mind." Chun-Li said hopefully. "Let's hope so; it won't be the same without him." Samus admitted.

Raizo was walking through the park, when he suddenly felt like he was being followed. Raizo stopped and grimaced as he clenched his fists tightly. "God damn it! I said no; I will not go to that stupid dance and that's final!" Raizo growled. "Who said anything about dancing, hotshot?" a tough feminine voice sneered. Raizo gasped as he turned around to see a tough, yet attractive young woman in tight blue and white sweats facing him. She also had short cropped brown hair, fierce brown eyes, and a pair of size D breasts; it was Asuka Kazama. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Raizo groaned. "You look bored, Raizo. So am I! You know what we should do?" Asuka said as she approached him. Raizo cringed as she got a little too close to him for his own comfort. "What?" Raizo asked trying to keep calm. "Since they canceled the tournament, let's have a one on one round! You vs. Me!" Asuka said in an almost seductive tone. Raizo scowled at her as he backed up. "No!" Raizo said firmly. "Excuse me? What do you mean no?! I saw you having a hissy fit when they made the announcements of canceling the tournaments. What do you mean no?!" Asuka cried. "I said it and meant it; no! Go find someone else to piss around with, Asuka. I'm busy!" Raizo growled as he turned his back on her. Asuka felt angry for being rejected by Raizo. She was used to Yoshi refusing to fight her, but mainly because he was more timid and sensitive. Raizo on the otherhand, was much more mean and cold than Yoshi. "Come on, man! You and I like to fight; so what's one little brawl going to do? It won't kill you!" Asuka complained. Raizo ignored her and walked away. Asuka scoffed at him feeling outraged. "Ok, fine! I'll get you sooner or later, Raizo!" Asuka cried. "Now I can't decide which is worse; everyone acting like horny schoolkids or this crazy bitch!" Raizo grumbled.

Later; Raizo was in his home sleeping, when he started hearing a noise outside. "What the hell? What is that noise?" Raizo wondered as he got up from his bed. He walked over towards the window and gasped at what he saw; Asuka was throwing stones at his house. "Son of a bitch!" Raizo growled furiously. He stomped down the stairs and went out his door. "HEY! YOU CUT THAT OUT, ASUKA! QUIT THROWING ROCKS AT MY HOUSE!" Raizo shouted furiously. Ordinarily, his shouting would have scared the living hell out of anyone. But Asuka wasn't one to be scared so easily, so she turned around and smiled sneakily at him. "Then make me!" Asuka taunted. "Damn it, woman! Knock it off; I'm not in the mood for your stupid games!" Raizo snarled. "Then fight me and I'll leave you alone." Asuka sneered. Raizo growled angrily as he slammed his door shut and headed back into his bedroom. Asuka sighed impatiently after she got bored of throwing rocks at his house. "Hmm...that didn't work out too well. Oh, I know!" Asuka said to herself. Raizo cursed himself to sleep, when suddenly his phone began ringing. "What the- Hello? Who's this?" Raizo asked almost out of breath. "Come on, lazy bones. Fight me!" Asuka's voice teased on the line. Raizo felt like his head was about to burst; he was beyond pissed. "NO! Now go away and leave me alone!" Raizo shouted. He slammed the phone down and tried to sleep, when the phone rang again. "What?!" Raizo demanded. "I see you, sleepyhead!" Asuka's voice teased. "WHAT?! Where are you, Asuka? Are you in my house?" Raizo cried as he jumped out of bed. "Why don't you come and find me?" Asuka sneered before she hung up. Raizo grumbled curses under his breath, but he began running down the stairs to search his house. "Asuka?! Where are you? Get the hell out of my house!" Raizo called out. "Only if you can find me _and_ fight me." Asuka's voice taunted. Raizo finally gave up and approached his bedroom, only to find Asuka sitting on his bed with her hands on her lap with the most demented smile on her face. "Hey, you found me. So...what are you gonna do now?" Asuka teased with a giggle.

Raizo looked like he was minutes away from ripping her throat out. "Asuka...get the hell out of my house!" Raizo said trying his best not to lose his temper. "Why? I'm bored!" Asuka said as she slipped off the bed and stood up. "Damn it, I said get out!" Raizo said now raising his voice. "You gonna fight me for it?" Asuka teased. In what seemed like an instant, Raizo literally kicked Asuka out of his house. "AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Raizo shouted before he slammed the door shut. "Ooh...he's tough. I'm gonna have to step up my game. And I think I know just where to start!" Asuka said as she stood back up and rubbed her sore behind. Raizo sighed as he plopped down on the couch; he didn't know how long this would go on. "Good God...why me? Why the hell does it have to be me? What do I do?" Raizo moaned. Suddenly, Raizo got an idea. He really didn't want to do it, but it was probably the only way to get away from Asuka. So, Raizo stood up sighing before he went upstairs to his room and got out a suit. "Well...maybe it will be good for me. If I can just find the others and stay with them, maybe Asuka will leave me alone." Raizo muttered. He undressed himself and put on the suit before walking to his bathroom. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth before he walked down the stairs. He opened the door and then closed it; locking it nice and tight in case Asuka got any funny ideas. But the minute he turned around, he was given the shock of his life. There she was, standing in front of him with a blue skirt and a white top on. "Going somewhere, handsome?" Asuka asked.

*Raizo's face: (-_-)ll*

Raizo looked like he wanted to curl up into a ball and die, but he just shook his head in defeat. "Yes...I'm going over to the dance. I'm sure you don't want to go there, because it might get boring." Raizo said out of breath. "Wrong-o, pal! I'm going to the dance too. Hey, why don't we go together?" Asuka suggested. Raizo's adrenaline kicked in and he took off running, while Asuka laughed creepily while chasing him. "Come here, prince charming! You and I are gonna have lots of fun beating the crap out of each other at the dance. Better yet; after we're done dancing together, we can beat other people up. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Asuka teased. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Raizo screamed. He ran as fast as he could over towards the Brawl Stadium, where the dance was being held. A few Smashers and Delta Team members were getting together by the punch table, when they suddenly caught sight of Raizo running towards them. "Hey! Isn't that Raizo?" Samus asked as she pointed. "Yeah, it is! Looks like he did change his mind after all." Chun-Li said. "But why is he running?" Zelda wondered. Raizo ran right through the dance floor, hyperventilating. "I think she's gone...maybe!" Raizo panted as he keelhauled on the floor. "Hey there, Raizo." Asuka said as she just so happened to walk up beside him. Raizo cried out in fear and took off running towards the concession stands, with Asuka cackling crazily. "Where are you, Raizo? We've still got a fight to do. Come on out; I'll let you give me the first hit!" Asuka called out playfully. Everyone else seemed really surprised that Asuka was chasing after Raizo, but none quite as surprised as Chun-Li or Samus. "What?! Asuka's chasing after Raizo? But why?" Samus exclaimed. "No wonder he looks so frightened! That crazy bitch must be trying to get him to fight her." Chun-Li added. "Heh! Looks like Raizo's in a bit of a messy situation!" Sonic snickered. "Poor kid! Should we help him out?" Ryu suggested. "Nah...let's see how this plays out." Snake said.

Raizo tried his best to blend in with the crowd, but it was no use. Asuka caught sight of him and giggled crazily as she approached him. Raizo panted as she got closer to him, but it began become more angry than frightened. "Oh, good. I've finally got you all to myself...now then. Are you ready to play?" Asuka teased as she approached him. Raizo felt his blood boil. "You know what, bitch? Yes...let's fight!" Raizo growled as he felt his blood vessels enlarge. "Oh, yay! I knew you'd give in!" Asuka said happily as she clapped her hands. "You want to hit me first or do you want me to hit you?" Raizo asked with a growl. "You can go first; it's only fair since I tortured you." Asuka said happily. Suddenly, to the sheer shock of everyone else present; Raizo grabbed Asuka and violently overhead slammed her to the table, smashing it to the ground. "RAIZO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Samus shrieked. Asuka gasped and whined as she laid on the smashed table before she struggled to stand back up. "Raizo...that was really mean! Why did you do that to me?" Asuka whimpered. "Why the hell wouldn't I want to?! You've been driving me insane all fucking afternoon! You've pushed my buttons too far this time, Asuka!" Raizo shouted. "Ooh...this is getting intense!" Sonic muttered. "Hey, check it out! It's a fight!" Roy cried. "Whoa...I guess these romantic ball dances do have it's perks!" Ganondorf muttered. "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be in this fucking situation right now!" Raizo cried angrily. "I was just kidding around, Raizo. I only wanted to play with you; I was just trying to help you." Asuka said with a quaver. "HELP!? Help me with what; drive my insanity up the wall? You listen to me and hear me well! You get the hell out of here!" Raizo cried as he began trembling with fury. "Where do you want me to go?" Asuka asked sadly. "I don't care where you go. I don't care where you go, I don't care who you are, I don't care that you're insane, and I CERTAINLY DON'T CARE THAT YOU EXIST! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE _NOW!"_ Raizo screamed.

There were some mixed murmurs of shock among the crowd by Raizo's outburst, but poor Asuka began to cry. "Ok...if that's the way you want it...then I'll do it. I won't try to help you anymore!" Asuka sobbed as she took off running in tears. All eyes fell on Raizo; very angry eyes. Raizo looked back now feeling not so comfortable. "What the hell is your problem, you jerk?!" Ryu cried. "I can't believe you did that, Raizo! I'm very disappointed in you!" Samus shouted. Everyone else started clamoring in agreement. "Oh, shut up! You telling me you wouldn't do the same?" Raizo snapped. "I can't believe this...I always had the feeling you weren't the nicest guy, but I didn't think of you as a cowardly bully until now!" Chun-Li said with bitter emotion. "How could you do that to her, Raizo? Do you realize what you've just done?!" Link cried. "That demented bitch tried to kill me!" Raizo retorted. "SHE WAS TRYING TO GET YOU TO LIKE HER, YOU HEARTLESS CREEP!" Mai shouted. Raizo looked very confused, but still felt really mad. "What the hell are you talking about?" Raizo demanded. "Ever since you showed up, Asuka became a different person. She thought you were an attractive guy and thought that maybe you'd get along with her because you like to fight; I'd know this, because she told me that she fell in love with you. But after seeing what you've just done to her, I doubt she'll want to have anything to do with you ever again!" Mai explained. "She tried to step out of her own comfort zone to get you to like her, and you broke her heart! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Samus cried fiercely as she pointed her finger at him. Raizo suddenly felt really small and weak among the crowd of people surrounding him. "What? No...no, that's not-" Raizo began. "You know what, Raizo? It's not Asuka that's the problem...it's your cold heart!" Andy said. "You deserve what you've gotten! Come on; let's get out of here!" Snake said as he walked out. Everyone else left the arena, but not without some people saying angry things to Raizo. "Congratulations...asshole!" a random guy growled as he pushed past him. "Hey! Go to Hell!" another shouted from the distance.

Raizo stood in the middle of the arena in silence, feeling extremely foolish. "Oh my God! What have I done?! I didn't mean to make her cry...why is it that whenever I'm angry, I'm wrong? I better go find Asuka and apologize to her!" Raizo said to himself out loud. He ran out of the place and began running back towards Asuka's house; Raizo hoped and prayed that Asuka was still willing to listen to him. "Oh, God...please let her forgive me. Please!" Raizo prayed as he ran. He finally found her house and knocked on the door. "Asuka? Asuka Kazama! I have to talk to you!" Raizo called as he knocked on her door. "Go away!" Asuka's voice sobbed. "Asuka, please! Let me in; I'm so sorry!" Raizo begged. "I said go away!" Asuka whined. "Asuka..." Raizo began. Suddenly, the door opened and Raizo felt an intense pain on his face as he felt himself flying against a lamp post. "I SAID GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Asuka screamed furiously. Raizo groaned as he struggled to stand back up, and he stumbled back towards her house. "Asuka...please. Let me talk to you!" Raizo said through wincing pain. Asuka opened up the door and tried to punch Raizo again, but he dodged her attack and caught her fist. "Asuka! Please...calm down." Raizo said gently. "WHY?! Why the fuck should I calm down after what you just did to me in public?! All I wanted was to spend some time with you and have fun with you; you didn't have to act like such a heartless jerk!" Asuka screamed as she tried to kick him. Raizo grunted as he felt Asuka kick him, but he toughed it out and refused to let go. Asuka cried out with fury as she tried to wrench her arm away, but Raizo would not let go. "LET GO OF ME!" Asuka screamed as she yanked as hard as she could. Suddenly, they both wound up on the floor inside of her house. Raizo and Asuka panted as they found themselves in an awkward position. Raizo was laying on top of Asuka, looking down into her eyes. "Asuka...I'm sorry. You're right; I shouldn't have acted like that back there. I had no right to hurt you like that or say those things...and I'm sorry." Raizo said softly. Asuka looked up into his eyes with flaming fury, but seemed to calm down as she looked deeper into Raizo's passionate blue eyes. "But you yelled at me. You yelled at me and hurt me; in front of everyone!" Asuka whined. "I know...and I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Asuka. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Raizo asked.

Asuka forced herself up and huffed as she finally jerked her arms away from him, though she couldn't stop staring at him for some reason. "What could you possibly do to make it up to me, you heartless creep?" Asuka snapped. "Anything you want! You want to fight me, I'll fight you. I'll even let you be the first to strike!" Raizo said. Asuka looked at him and sighed as she shook her head. "No! I don't wanna fight you...not anymore!" Asuka said sadly. "Well then what do you want me to do?" Raizo asked trying not to sound pushy. Asuka looked up at him with a different expression on her face; it was a new sight even for Raizo. Asuka looked like she was willing to do something other than just fighting. "Raizo?" Asuka began. "Yes, Asuka?" Raizo replied. "Would you...be willing to dance with me? Right here, right now? All alone with no one else around to watch us?" Asuka asked with a shaken voice. Raizo softened up as he stood up and offered his hand. "Yes, Asuka. I'd love to dance with you. I just need to tell you something first." Raizo replied. "Ok, Raizo. What is it?" Asuka asked as she was helped up. "I'm a lousy dancer!" Raizo admitted. Asuka smiled, but it was a much more modest smile than Raizo had ever seen. "That's ok...I suck at dancing too. So I guess we're even!" Asuka replied. Raizo smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, making Asuka blush. "Oh! I'm sorry, Asuka...is that too personal?" Raizo said timidly. Asuka looked up into his eyes and felt mushy at the sight of his eyes. "No...not at all!" Asuka replied in an elated tone. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dance!" Raizo said. "Wait...let me fix something first!" Asuka said as she grabbed a remote control. She turned on the stereo system and the song Beyond the Horizon from Insomnium began to play. "Ok, now we can dance. Come here, you!" Asuka said as she grabbed him. They danced slowly throughout the entire song; time seemed to slow down as they danced together. Raizo felt much calmer as he held Asuka in his arms, while Asuka felt happy and safe being in Raizo's arms. "Hey, Asuka?" Raizo whispered. "Yes, Raizo?" Asuka asked. "I'm sorry...for acting like an asshole back there. I didn't mean to-" Raizo began. Suddenly, he was given the surprise of his life when Asuka pulled him into a tight and fierce kiss on the lips.

Raizo didn't offer any resistance, though. He actually found himself enjoying the kiss, if not enjoying it too much. Raizo and Asuka began French Kissing each other fiercely for several minutes, hungrily dwelling their tongues inside of each other's mouths. They finally broke apart and held each other's faces, gasping for breath. "Raizo! That was amazing; I've never felt such a passionate kiss like that before!" Asuka exclaimed. "Me too! That was incredible, Asuka!" Raizo gasped. "It really was, Raizo. It really was...but do you want to try out another dance with me? Upstairs; in my room?" Asuka asked now suddenly feeling more daring. Raizo got wide eyed as she said that, but he found himself becoming more daring as well. "Well...since we're all alone, we might as well have some fun. But are you sure about this?" Raizo said. "Yes! I'm sure, Raizo! Take me upstairs!" Asuka giggled hornily. Raizo smirked as he scooped Asuka up into his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. "Wow! You're so strong, Raizo!" Asuka marveled. "I promise I won't hurt you this time, Asuka." Raizo said modestly. Asuka smiled seductively as they finally arrived at her room, and Raizo placed her gently on the bed before locking her door. Raizo sat down next to Asuka, who began giggling crazily as she sat back up. "You ready to really dance now, Raizo?" Asuka giggled. "I am...but I just want to make sure that you really want this. Because once we do this...there is no going back!" Raizo warned. Asuka replied by suddenly tearing off her clothes and baring her naked body to Raizo. Raizo's eyes boggled as he saw Asuka's size D breasts jiggle a bit as she stood up from the bed. "Ooh, you look like you're enjoying what you're seeing. But I want you to get naked too! Lay down and I'll help you!" Asuka said as she gently pinned him to the bed. Raizo couldn't help but chuckle as Asuka began tearing off his clothes. "Who am I to object?" Raizo joked. "You don't have a choice! Now...let's see that cock of yours, Raizo. I'm gonna suck you till you're dry!" Asuka sneered as she slipped off his boxers.

Asuka gasped and began blushing as she saw his 10 inch cock, though Raizo started to blush as well. "Oh, wow! Raizo...I didn't think you'd be so big." Asuka admitted. "Yeah, well...I give even bigger loads!" Raizo smirked. "Oh, really? This I have to see!" Asuka teased as she wrapped her size D breasts around his penis and began fapping. Raizo groaned as Asuka began fapping her breasts and started licking his penis. "Oh, Asuka! That feels so good!" Raizo moaned. "Ooh, you are sensitive! I think I'm gonna have lots of fun playing with you now!" Asuka said with an evil smile. She began to suck his penis more slovenly and passionately, while also fapping her breasts faster and harder. Raizo grunted and groaned as he felt the pleasure become more intense, and soon decided to give Asuka some more by grabbing her head. Asuka's eyes bulged as Raizo began to move her head up and down; making her deepthroat him. This went on for about 20 minutes, driving both Asuka and Raizo crazy. Asuka deepthroated him as hard as she could, with her eyes rolled back into her head. Finally; Raizo came inside of her throat and made her squeal as her eyes bulged out and cum sprayed out of her mouth and nose. Asuka gasped frantically as she pulled away and let Raizo hose her face and breasts down completely white with hot sticky semen. "Oh! Raizo...there's so much! I can't see; it's so hot and sticky. All over my face! Still not empty?! Oh, God!" Asuka moaned as she was splattered with cum. "Ah! Sorry, Asuka." Raizo grunted as he emptied himself. "Why? That was amazing! Can you do anymore?" Asuka asked as she slurped her hands clean. "Why rush, Asuka? Let's make this last!" Raizo teased. Asuka smiled sexily as she climbed on top of his midsection; right above his cock. "Ok, Raizo. Let's play!" Asuka giggled as she bent towards his face and began rubbing her breasts all over his face. "Oh, Asuka! You're so soft and fluffy!" Raizo groaned as her breasts squished his face. "Oh, you love my boobs do you? Well here...enjoy yourself! We've got the whole night ahead of us!" Asuka whispered seductively.

Raizo reached up and grabbed Asuka's breasts, fondling them to his full enjoyment. Asuka gasped out and squealed with delight as Raizo bounced, squeezed, and jiggled her breasts. "Oh, Raizo! That feels so good! That feels so good; please don't stop!" Asuka cried out hornily. "I won't...not until I see how they taste!" Raizo teased as he sat up. He grabbed Asuka's breasts and began to lick her nipples crazily, making Asuka cry out and squeal louder in ecstasy. "Oh! OH MY GOD! Raizo, I'm sensitive! Oh God... but it feels so good! Please don't stop!" Asuka cried out as she began to cry. "Mmm...you taste good, Asuka." Raizo moaned as he began sucking and even nibbling her nipples harder. "Oh, Raizo! OH!" Asuka cried out as she straddled him. Raizo enjoyed Asuka's breasts for another few minutes before he decided to see what she tasted like down below. "Lay down, Asuka. I want to see what you taste like here!" Raizo instructed as he gently laid her on her back. "Ok...but be gentle, ok? I'm super sensitive down here!" Asuka replied. "Hmm...for a girl who's all tough, you're awfully sensitive. Let's see how you like this!" Raizo teased as he placed his head between her legs. He started to lick her pussy, making Asuka gasp out sharply as she felt tears roll down her face. "OH! RAIZO!" Asuka cried out. "Mmm...you taste even better down here!" Raizo moaned as he licked her nonstop. Asuka screamed as she threw her head back; this felt both painful and pleasurable. "OH MY GOD! DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Asuka shouted in pure ecstasy. "Oh, I wasn't even planning on it!" Raizo smirked as he stuck his tongue past her barrier. Asuka grabbed Raizo's head and smothered his face into her pussy, making the orgasmic feeling become even more intense. "Oh, Raizo...I haven't felt this good in forever. Please don't stop!" Asuka moaned as her eyes rolled back again and began having a slight nosebleed. Raizo grunted as he began to lick her clitoris, making Asuka cry out louder as her body began to tremble. "Raizo...Raizo...RAIZO! RAIZO! I'M GONNA CUM!" Asuka screeched. "Hold on...let me try one more thing first!" Raizo said as he pulled away and then placed his fingers into her vagina. "I can't control it anymore, Raizo! I'm gonna cum!" Asuka shouted in pure orgasm. "I bet I can make you cum as much as me!" Raizo smirked as he stuck two fingers into her barrier and the other firmly rub her clitoris. "RAIZO, I SAID BE CAREFUL! AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE! I CAN'T STOP CUMMING!" Asuka shrieked as she unleashed a huge fountain of sticky woman juices.

Raizo was honestly surprised by how much he made Asuka cum; the fountain of her woman juices must've been at least an inch tall and managed get him, herself, and a good part of the bed wet and sticky. "Wow! You're incredible, Asuka!" Raizo said at last. "Oh...thank you, Raizo. But I made such a mess out of you now. Come here and let me clean you off!" Asuka said as she leaned forward and began licking his body. Raizo grabbed her and began fiercely tongue wrestling with her; both of them seem evenly matched. "Mmm...I was wrong about you, Raizo. You are tough...but you're also very good." Asuka said sweetly. "We're not done yet, Asuka. There's one last thing that needs to be done...are you sure you're ready for it?" Raizo asked cautiously. Asuka grabbed him and made him sit above her midsection. "Go for it, Raizo! Fuck my brains out; I want you to smash my pelvis and break my brims! I want you to tear me apart with your big meaty cock!" Asuka demanded in a horny tone. "As you wish!" Raizo grunted as he stabbed himself into her. Asuka screamed loudly as Raizo began to tear her apart in the cowboy position...and she enjoyed every moment of it. "OH YES! YES! FUCK ME, BABY! FUCK ME NOW! SPILL YOUR HOT, STICKY CUM INTO MY WOMB AND MAKE BABIES WITH ME!" Asuka screamed in ecstasy. Raizo grunted as he fucked her harder, and Asuka began moving along with him to intensify the good feeling. They had sex for about 5 hours; they were both red and sweaty the whole time. When they finally began to reach climax, it was mixed with both pain and pleasure. "Raizo! I'm cumming!" Asuka screamed. "Me too!" Raizo grunted. "RAIZO!" Asuka screeched. "ASUKA!" Raizo shouted. "Oh, God! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Asuka squealed as she felt a huge rush of cum jet out all over the place. Raizo shouted as he pumped a huge load into Asuka's womb, making her whole body go into convulsion before he forced her away and splattered cum all over her body. "Oh, Raizo! You're an animal...but I love you so much!" Asuka moaned as her entire body was painted with cum. "Gah...you did great, Asuka. I'm sorry I made you a mess." Raizo grunted as he emptied the last of his seed all over her face. "Oh, Raizo...you're amazing. I love you so much..." Asuka whimpered before she passed out. Raizo didn't have time to feel surprised, because he passed out and fell asleep with her.

The next day, Raizo woke up with Asuka in bed. Raizo sat up and rubbed his head, groaning a bit from the wild experience he just had. "Whoa...that was wild. I really must've had a wild night with you last night; still smells like sex!" Raizo muttered. "Mmm...yeah, but it was worth it. Thank you for making me happy; you're such a sweetheart!" Asuka said sleepily. Raizo bent down and kissed her lips softly. "Thank you, Asuka. But can you forgive me for-" Raizo began. "Raizo?" Asuka began as she sat up. "Yes?" Raizo replied. Asuka leaned forward and kissed his lips softly and modestly. "I already forgave you when I danced with you. You're a very sweet guy!" Asuka whispered. Raizo blushed before he hugged her. "Thank you Asuka. I guess I better be going now!" Raizo said as he got out of bed and put on some pants. "Hey, Raizo?" Asuka asked. "Yes?" Raizo asked. "Thanks...I guess I have a good reason not to fight anymore. Can we be friends?" Asuka wondered. "You don't have to ask to be my friend, Asuka. You're very special!" Raizo replied. Asuka smiled sweetly before she laid back down and went to sleep. Raizo smiled as he walked out of her room and began heading home. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy playing with Raizo. Just wait until next time!" Asuka thought with a sneaky smile.

***Wow! I guess dancing really does solve your problems after all! Stay tuned to see who Raizo meets next!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! In this chapter, Raizo recalls an intimate past with Felicia. Yes; I know it may be weird and goes against my beliefs of bestiality and all that, but I decided to at least give this one a shot. Forgive me if it's awkward! :b Warning: Contains some violence and an erotic lemon scene between a cat lady and a man; viewer discretion is advised!***

Yoshi was beyond shocked by what Raizo had told him about Asuka Kazama. "Raizo...you're really lucky that Asuka took such a liking to you. Otherwise, you'd been a world of hurt!" Yoshi said with a worried look on his face. "Yeah, I know. But if you think that's shocking...you won't believe about the next woman I've encountered. That is, if you can really call her a woman at all!" Raizo said with a shudder. "Uh oh! I can already tell this is going to be a good one. So who was it?" Yoshi smirked. Raizo sighed before blushing bright red. "Oh, come on now! Who is it? Don't leave me guessing!" Yoshi teased. "Do you remember the time where Felicia took a liking to me after we beat Dokkrin and Rakmin? Well guess what...she repaid me soon afterwords, if you get my meaning!" Raizo said nervously. Yoshi was really surprised to hear that. "WHOA! Really? What did she do?" Yoshi exclaimed. "God, I wish I could forget that one. Well, it all happened right after that big pizza party we had as a celebration of defeating those monsters." Raizo began.

*Flashback to third person view*

Everyone was asleep after having their fill of pizza. The Delta Squad had just finished a tiring battle against two evil monsters named Dokkren and Rakmin. (Read all about it in Spawn: The Phantom Smash Bro!) Everyone seemed to be satisfied and slept except for one person, who in fact wasn't really human at all. She was none other than Felicia the Cat Lady, and she seemed really upset and lonely for some reason. "I sure do miss Spawn. I kinda wish he was here with us; I'm so bored and lonely. Plus; I never really got to thank him properly. Oh well..." Felicia sighed. Chun-Li stirred awake and began walking over to the kitchen to get a drink, which suddenly got Felicia's attention. "Hmm...I thought I overheard her and Yoshi talking about Spawn. Maybe she knows some hints about attracting males." Felicia whispered as she stood up and stretched. She walked over to the kitchen and sat down in front of Chun-Li. "Oh, hi Felicia. What is it?" Chun-Li asked tiredly. "I have a favor to ask of you, Chun-Li. You're human, so you can help me out. How do I attract a male and get him to like me...you know, in a very intimate way?" Felicia asked nervously. Chun-Li felt a little more alert and was surprised to hear her ask of such things. "Uh, that would depend on who this male is." Chun-Li began. "It's Spawn...I want to get Spawn to like me more." Felicia replied. Chun-Li looked at Felicia with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Spawn? Why him?!" Chun-Li exclaimed. Felicia sighed. "Well...because he's the one who saved me from getting killed by those monsters and I want to thank him more properly." Felicia answered. Chun-Li was still a little shocked and just sighed as she shook her head. "I don't think he's right for you, Felicia." she said at last. "Name one good reason he isn't!" Felicia demanded now feeling hurt. Chun-Li looked at her and sighed. "Well for one thing, Spawn is actually Raizo...meaning he's a human. And I personally think that-" Chun-Li began. "Oh, I see! I think I know where this is going, Chun-Li! For the record, I don't care if he's human or an undead phantom or whatever! I love him and I want to touch him!" Felicia cried angrily. "Felicia...please! Keep your voice down!" Chun-Li shushed. "It's not fair! How come whenever you sleep around with Yoshi, it's no big deal; but whenever I want to sleep with a man who saved my life, it's a bad thing?!" Felicia cried even louder and angrier.

Chun-Li got really angry and lost her patience as she slammed her fist on the table. "HEY! That's none of your business! Yoshi saved my life from my mortal enemy, Bison! Yoshi loves me like a friend, but Raizo doesn't even like you! He's told me about 15 times!" Chun-Li shouted. Felicia gasped at her cold comment and began to cry. Chun-Li realized her mistake and suddenly felt sorry. "Felicia, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Chun-Li began. Suddenly, Felicia yowled angrily as she bit Chun-Li's arm. "OUCH! FELICIA!" Chun-Li screeched in pain. "Go away! I hate you!" Felicia screamed angrily as she ran away. "Felicia, wait! Come back! FELICIA!" Chun-Li cried as she chased after her. It was too late; Felicia had taken off running through the streets and Chun-Li wasn't able to catch up to her in time. "Oh, God! Felicia...I'm so sorry!" Chun-Li wept as she fell to her knees. Felicia ran as fast as she could for about 20 minutes before she finally ran out of energy and panted feverishly to catch her breath in an empty alley. "I'm so tired...so scared...so angry; all at once! Stupid Chun-Li doesn't know what I'm feeling; she doesn't appreciate Spawn or Raizo...or whoever the hell he is! But I do, and I won't stop until I find him and tell him how I feel!" Felicia panted. Just then, a couple of pervy douchebags came into the alley and started making lewd comments towards Felicia. "Hey, baby? Why you all dressed up for Halloween?" one of them sneered. "Come on over here, baby! We're fucking horny and we want to have some fun!" the other teased. Felicia turned around and glared at them. "Don't you dare touch me! If you so much as even go 10 feet near me, I'll claw your eyes out!" Felicia growled. "Ooh, this cat's got bite! Me likey!" the first pervert sneered. "And I bite...hard! So don't tempt me!" Felicia threatened as her hairs started bristling up. "Oh, come on now kitty. We were just messing around. Come here and I'll stroke your fur. If you're a good girl, I'll give you a nice treat. You like fish?" the second pervert teased. Felicia growled angrily before she scratched at one of the guys on their face before running away. "OUCH! Get that fuzzy little bitch!" the first pervert cried angrily.

Felicia ran away while trying to avoid the two pervs, while she was unaware of the fact she was being followed by someone else as well. She finally found herself in a dead end and the two perverts cornered her with a switchblade knife and a beer bottle. "You've been a naughty pussycat, bitch! Now I'm gonna have to punish you and declaw you. But here...have a drink first!" the injured pervert snarled as he threw the empty beer bottle at Felicia. Felicia cried out in pain as she was hit and soon she found herself pinned to the ground by one of the men before the other readied his knife. "Time to take those claws off...one at a time!" the armed pervert sneered. Suddenly, a bunch of ninja stars were thrown at his direction and forced him against the wall in a bloody spurt. "AAAAHHH! It hurts, man!" he cried as he was pinned to the wall by the ninja stars. The other guy cried out as he felt a chain wrap around his neck before it violently forced him up into the air and a loud cry was heard before the poor sap was forced into a dumpster. "Stay there, where you belong!" a fierce voice cried out. Felicia gasped as she recognized the voice, but her vision was becoming blurred and had a hard time figuring out what was going on. The first guy finally pried himself free from the wall, only to have his throat slit by a razor sharp sword. He gurgled out blood before he fell down to the ground dead, and was thrown into the dumpster. Felicia soon passed out, while the mysterious savior scooped her up into his arms and carried her away to safety.

Much later; Felicia woke up in an empty apartment tucked in bed. "Whoa! What just happened?" Felicia wondered. As she sat up, she felt someone else sleeping next to her. She slowly turned around and gasped as she recognized who it was; it was Raizo! "Raizo? You're the one who saved me...again?!" Felicia gasped. She was surprised that he didn't respond, but Felicia started to purr as she leaned forward and nuzzled her face against his body. "Oh, Raizo. Thank you...thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am for you!" Felicia purred. She climbed on top of him, making Raizo stir slightly. "Oh, wow! He looks so handsome...it's no wonder all the other human girls can't keep their hands off of him!" Felicia thought as she peeled away the blanket. His firm and well built chest began to arouse Felicia, and his beautiful angelic face began to make Felicia feel even more turned on. "Oh, God! He's so beautiful...I know I shouldn't touch him because he's a human and I'm a cat...but I just have to know what he's like. Just once! That's all I need; one time and then I'll never bother him again." Felicia said to herself. She leaned forward to his face and began nuzzling against him before she finally felt daring enough to kiss his lips. Raizo stirred a little more, making Felicia cautious. She then crouched up and stood on all fours before very gently holding his hands. "Oh, Raizo..." Felicia moaned as she kissed his lips even more passionately. Raizo finally woke up and cried out in dismay. "OH! Felicia, what are you doing?" Raizo cried out. Felicia gasped as she jumped off off the bed and cowered away in the corner. "Raizo, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry!" Felicia whined. "What?! Felicia, why on Earth would I want to hurt you? I'd never want to hurt you!" Raizo replied as he stood up to face her. "You wouldn't? Even if I wanted to...(gulp) well, you know?" Felicia began nervously.

Raizo had never looked so surprised in all his life. "Uh, why would you want to do _that_ with me?" Raizo wondered. Felicia stood back up and sighed before she stared at him with deep, loving passion in her eyes. "Raizo...I won't lie to you. While it was fun having sex with Sonic or Yoshi, I want to know what it feels like with a man. There's too many people out there in this world who want to hurt me or I don't feel intimate with anyone else. But you saved my life twice now and I really, really want to thank you. Now I'm not going to pressure you into anything that you are not comfortable with, Raizo. I know that you believe it's only a man and a woman...but I just got to know. But if you're not comfortable with this, then I won't do anything to force you to do something you're not comfortable with. I just want you to understand!" Felicia said with a sad voice. She was halfway expecting Raizo to get upset, but she was extremely surprised to hear what he had to say next. "Felicia...to be quite honest with you, I always had wondered what it would be like to be able to touch a woman of a different species. I'm ok with that, I really am. But only if it's with someone I am comfortable with...and you're right. I have saved you twice and you deserve to thank me. But just promise me that nobody learns of this, please!" Raizo said. Felicia looked at him and then smiled as she sighed dreamily. "I'm very good at keeping secrets, Raizo. Now come here and give kitty some love!" Felicia purred as she approached him and hugged him tightly. Raizo hugged her back and then they both kissed each other's lips passionately before they wound up on the bed together.

Felicia moaned and groaned loudly as she made out with Raizo, though Raizo seemed to have a bit of difficulty tongue wrestling her. "Oh! I'm sorry, Felicia...but you're tongue is too rough." Raizo gasped as he broke away. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Wait...I think I know something that might be just as good! Hold on!" Felicia said as she got an idea. She crawled down to his pants and tore them off with a swift pull, and then slipped off his boxers. Felicia gasped at the sight of Raizo's 10 inch human penis, but Raizo started blushing as well. "Oh, Raizo. I don't know what to say! Sonic is so thick looking and Yoshi's is a little...(ahem!) rough looking, but you look...smooth. Please forgive me if this feels awkward!" Felicia said as her face was red. "No, it's ok Felicia. Forgive me!" Raizo said as he gently touched her head. Felicia looked at him with wild lust and passion and then began to lick his penis, making Raizo groan softly in pleasure. Her rough tongue actually felt very good on his smooth manhood. "Oh, Felicia! This feels so good!" Raizo moaned. "Mmm! You're telling me; this feels amazing! You taste so much better than Sonic and Yoshi! Oh, Raizo!" Felicia moaned inbetween licks. She finally felt daring enough to suck on him, making Raizo gasp. "Oh! Felicia, be careful. Don't bite!" Raizo gasped. Felicia looked up with a strange look in her eyes; it was a mix between horny lust and understanding passion. "I won't, Raizo! I promise!" Felicia mumbled with her mouthful. She began sucking on him for about 10 minutes, driving Raizo wild. Finally, after Felicia sucked and slurped him as loud as she could; Raizo came inside of her throat and cried out as he felt the intense pleasure take over. "FELICIA, I'M CUMMING!" Raizo shouted. Felicia tore herself away and cried out as she was doused in his cum. It trickled all over her face, breasts, and tummy. "Oh! Raizo...your cum is so thick and gooey! I'm all messy now; it's all over my fur!" Felicia whimpered as she drooled out some cum. "Oops! Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you a mess." Raizo said shyly. Felicia licked the cum off her face and began to lick it off her paws. "It's ok, sweetie. I'll just lick myself clean; watch!" Felicia giggled playfully.

She suddenly sat up and began to lick herself clean; Raizo was so amazed by how flexible she really was. "Wow! I bet that out of all the women I've done it with aren't anywhere near as flexible as you!" Raizo marveled. Felicia felt even more aroused as he said that. "You think that's pretty?" Felicia asked. "No...I think that's hot!" Raizo admitted. Felicia finally couldn't take it anymore; she pounced on Raizo and climbed on top of his midsection, right above his cock. "Fuck me, Raizo! Please fuck me! I'm so horny and want to taste a man's meat!" Felicia cried out in a horny tone. "Ok, Felicia. I'm ready!" Raizo said calmly as he reached up and fondled her size C breasts. He stabbed himself into Felicia's tight womanhood and made her mew out loud as she bucked her hips into his penis. Raizo was actually very surprised to feel how soft and squishy she was inside; almost human even. "Oh, Felicia! You feel amazing!" Raizo gasped. "You feel great too, Raizo! Let's make love!" Felicia moaned. And so they did; nonstop for about 6 hours. By the time they reached climax, both of them were red and wet with sweat and cum. "Oh, Raizo! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna cum!" Felicia squealed. "Me too! Let's cum together!" Raizo grunted. "Oh, Raizo! RAIZO! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Felicia screamed. Raizo shouted as she pumped a huge load into Felicia's womb and then forced her off as he released another huge load all over her body. "Oh, Raizo! You're so sticky and warm; mmm! Tastes so good...still not empty?" Felicia moaned as she was doused with his seed. "Arg...sorry if I'm making your fur a sticky mess. To be honest with you, I'm more used to human skin. I can't even imagine how uncomfortable it must be for you and your fur!" Raizo admitted when he finally emptied himself. Felicia sat up purring before she licked her entire body clean again. "It's ok, Raizo. I'd much rather it be you than anyone else. You're such a sweetheart and I love you!" Felicia purred as she kissed him. "Well, thanks...but I only love you as a friend." Raizo admitted. Felicia smiled sweetly as she hugged him. "Me too. You're a really good friend...and I promise you that nobody else will have to know about this." Felicia whispered. Raizo smiled as he hugged her and they soon fell asleep.

The next day, Raizo and Felicia walked back to the mansion to meet up with their friends. While Raizo met up with his other friends, Chun-Li approached Felicia. "Hey, Felicia? I'm so sorry about last night! Can you ever forgive me?" Chun-Li began sadly. "Of course; you know I'm too lazy to hold a grudge against you. Besides; I actually had a good time with Raizo last night...if you get my meaning." Felicia replied with a sneaky purr. Chun-Li gasped as she knew what she meant. "FELICIA! You actually-I don't believe it! So, how was it? It wasn't awkward, was it?" Chun-Li cried. "Shh! Don't go around telling everyone, ok? I'll just say this...even though he's a human and I'm a cat, that doesn't mean we can't love each other as friends. Besides; he felt really good! But I'm afraid he'll be the only human I do it with...at least until I can find another handsome looking stud to play with!" Felicia whispered. Chun-Li blushed but sighed as she nodded her head. "Ok, Felicia. I won't say anything. But are you sure that-" Chun-Li began. "It's like I said; he might be human, but he's a good and very understanding friend. I'll leave it at that! Besides; he even thought how my flexibility was hot!" Felicia continued. Chun-Li got stupidface and then shut up. "Ok...well, I'm happy for you. Just behave around him, ok?" she meekly said. "Oh, Chun-Li! You know by now that I'm a good kitty!" Felicia laughed before walking away. "No fair! I hope just Raizo still loves me!" Chun-Li pouted. "Of course! You know I do!" Raizo teased as he suddenly hugged her from behind. Chun-Li yelped as she was taken by surprise. "RAIZO!? Did you spy on me?" Chun-Li squeaked. "Maybe...then again, maybe not. Why? You're not jealous, are you?" Raizo teased. Chun-Li turned around and suddenly started kissing him fiercely. "Damn right, I'm jealous! Doesn't this feel much better?" Chun-Li moaned as she kissed him even more passionately. "Kiss-wise? Yes...but if this ends up in sex, it'll all be the same!" Raizo smirked. Chun-Li looked at him strangely before smirking. "Ready for me to prove you wrong, Raizo?" Chun-Li whispered seductively. Raizo smiled deviously as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her away.

***Wow! Just wow; Raizo's got everyone falling for him! But stay tuned to find out who's up for the hots for our lucky man next!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 is up! In this chapter, Raizo recalls a strange encounter with a powerful super cyber cop from a futuristic world similar to the Matrix. She is none other than Major Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell! Also contians special guest appearences from the Matrix and a random OC! Warning: Contains some bloody violence, harsh language, full nudity, strong sexuality, and a super steamy threesome lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Yoshi's eyes had never been so big in all his life and his mouth hadn't ever been so wide. "Dude...that's really weird! You having sex with Felicia?! Who would've known?" Yoshi exclaimed. Raizo suddenly started laughing. "Oh, Yoshi. Poor, poor Yoshi! You think that was weird? Wait until you hear about this! You ever heard of the Ghost in the Shell?" Raizo said with a devious smile. "Uh, I heard that the series takes place in a world very similar to the Matrix. Why?" Yoshi wondered. "Well,it's a complicated story, but I'll try to make it as simple as I can." Raizo explained.

*Flashback to third person view*

Raizo was on the run from the police; though he really had no reason why. He was running through the darkened streets of a gothic and dismal city, and it was raining heavily. "STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" an officer screamed. "I didn't do anything wrong! Get away from me!" Raizo screamed as he ran faster. "Damn, he's fast! We're not going to be able to catch him!" another officer exclaimed as they all stopped. "No, we won't...but the agents will!" a third said as caught his breath. "WHAT?! You can't mean-" the others cried. Suddenly, a black sedan drove up to them and stopped. A couple of men in green uniforms and dark sunglasses walked out of the car. "Gentlemen? I am proud to introduce you to our special operatives. Agents Smith, Brown, and Jones." the leading officer announced proudly. "It is indeed an honor to be working with you gentlemen. And I can assure you that we will not rest until we have captured this terrorist and brought him to justice. Now, please tell me...what has he been up to and where do you think he is hiding now?" Agent Smith asked. "We have every right to believe that he's the one responisble for the deaths of several of these men and women; who were responsible for creating this portal. He's been killing them for reasons unknown, but he's also been causing a lot of collateral damage and has killed many of our officers while trying to escape from us." the leading officer explained as he handed Agent Smith some photos. Agent Smith looked at the photos quizically before handing them back. "Thank you, officer. That will be all. We have everything we need to know in order to stop this threat. You may return to your police station now; we'll be back with our little convict in about 20 minutes." Agent Smith replied. "Yes sir!" the officer replied with a salute. Soon, Agent Smith and his other agents drove off in the sedan. "There goes a real hero!" the officer said out loud.

But while the agents drove away, they were unaware of the fact that they were being watched. A lone woman, or so it seemed; was crouching down at the edge of a rooftop with a sniper rifle, watching the sedan drive through a scope. "That's it. Come on now, boys. Keep it steady; I've got you now!" she muttered. She appeared to be a young woman who was tough yet extremely attractive, and she was also squad leader of the Public Security Section 9. But the most strange thing of all, was that she was a cyborg. She was Major Motoko Kusanagi. However; because she had traces of her humanity left in her subconscious mind and brain, Kusanagi behaved differently compared to the other cyborgs or computer programs running rampant in this hellhole of a city. In fact; she wasn't even supposed to be here to begin with. She was on a mission to find a man named Agent Smith, but found herself sabotaged by the same man; who in turn revealed himself to be a powerful computer program hellbent on conquering the human world and replacing it with machines. If Kusanagi was heartless like Smith and his cronies, she would've practically joined them. But because she had friends who were humans and she came to understand and witness human suffering and human nature, she felt compelled to stop these evil computer menaces at all costs. But what really threw her off was the man who attempted to save her. When she tried to escape and get help from her comrades, the Agents swarmed in and shot almost all of them down to death. Had that mysterious ninja not suddenly appeared and cut the Agents down, Kusanagi and her comrades would've been dead. The ninja was none other than Raizo, and he was on his own mission: to stop Agent Smith from reaching the Mother Brain of the City of Tokyo at all costs. However; Agent Smith had tricked him into a portal that led into a futuristic world known as the Matrix, and what's worse was that Agent Smith had absolute control over all the artificial lifeforms of that futuristic world. It was his playground and everyone obeyed only him. Marking Raizo as the most wanted terrorist, Agent Smith vowed to destroy Raizo at all costs.

But Major Kusanagi would see this evil computer virus burn in hell before he laid a hand on her savior, so she followed them into the portal and found herself trapped in the Matrix. While Kusanagi's comrades rushed around to find someone to help them escape, Kusanagi kept running around in search for Raizo. As for Raizo, the poor man was constantly on the run from the authorities and the Agents. But it was all going to change really quick. Back to the present, Kusanagi kept her eyes out on the Agents through her scope and found them parking near an empty warehouse. "What are you up to, you son of a bitch?" Kusanagi wondered. Suddenly, she could hear gunshots and violent cries before a man was seen thrown out of the window. Kusanagi gasped as she immediately knew who it was and rushed away to try and get there to help him. Back at the warehouse, Raizo began crying out in pain as he struggled to stand back up. But Agent Smith suddenly jumped in front of him and grabbed him by the neck before slamming him against the wall. Raizo screamed as he was smashed into the wall and fell flat on his face, but Agent Smith wasn't done yet. He forced Raizo back up and savagely punched him in a rapid motion before he finally punched Raizo in the face and knocked him out cold. "You could've made this a lot easier on yourself, Raizo. But you've tested my patience for far too long! Now you'll suffer the concequences! Take him away!" Agent Smith snarled. Agents Brown and Jones forced Raizo up and carried him into the sedan before they were driven away. By the time Kusanagi arrived, she was too late. "NO! Damn it all to hell! I won't give up on you yet, Raizo! I promise you! Hang on and don't stop fighting!" Kusanagi cried as she ran over to a motorcycle. She revved it up and took off with a roar down the road; she had to save him before it was too late.

Much later; Raizo woke up tied to a chair with tubes in his head. Agent Smith stood before him with a very unpleasant smile on his face. "Well, it looks like you're finally awake Raizo. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up; I was afraid you died on me. But since you're not dead, maybe I can finally talk to you. Gentlemen...if you please?" Agent Smith said. The other officers and Agents Brown and Jones left the room and locked the door, leaving Agent Smith and Raizo alone. Agent Smith chuckled evilly as he circled around Raizo. "Let's go over what has happened in the past few days, shall we? First...you try to aid my enemies. Then, you have the nerve to try and destroy me. Finally; after all these countless and rather meaningless conflicts, you almost destroy my little world. Now I'll be more than willing to forgive you and let you go...but you owe me big time for this!" Agent Smith began in an ominous tone. Raizo looked up at him and scowled. "What do you want from me, Smith?" Raizo growled. "Oh, it's quite simple actually. I want you to help me find this woman...and destroy her. Do this...and I will not only set you free from this place, but I will give you whatever your heart's desire is!" Agent Smith replied. Raizo hocked a bloody loogie and spat at his face. "Fuck you...you gestapo wannabe bastard!" Raizo spat. Agent Smith sighed angrily as he wiped the spit off his face. "Raizo...you're really testing my patience. But you want to know a little secret? I'll tell you...in the utmost brutal and truthful way." Agent Smith said trying his best to control his temper. He took off the earpiece and his glasses, revealing his blazing blue eyes. "I...hate...the planet of Earth. But you want to know what I hate more than anything in the whole universe, Raizo? I...hate...the human race." Agent Smith seethed. Raizo stared at him, but gasped as Agent Smith suddenly grabbed him by the neck. "I...hate...you! I hate the humans for everything that they are! I can't tell what it is that I despise most of all. The sights...the smells...or the tastes; if there even is such a thing! It's quite repulsive to me. You humans are nothing more than a virus and a plague to all that is pure and good to this world. Now...you will tell me where this woman is so that I can kill her and use the codes to activate the Mother Brain to begin the annihiliation of your species. Because if you don't, then I will be forced to pry those thoughts out of that thick skull of yours! Now talk!" Agent Smith snarled as he began choking Raizo.

Raizo gasped and wheezed as he began to feel his air being deprived, but a miracle saved him at the last possible minute. Kusanagi arrived at the police station wearing a black leather jacket to conceal her buttload of weapons. She walked into the station calmly and quietly, and began to make her way to the security procedure station. "Uh, ma'am? I have to do the procedures on you before you go on. Can you remove your jacket, please?" a guard asked. Kusanagi smiled wryly as she began to unzip her jacket. "But of course!" she said. Suddenly, she revealed her weapons. They were an MP5, a pair of Uzis, a Glock 18, some grenades, and a powerful P90 pistol. "Holy shit!" the guard exclaimed. Suddenly, Kusanagi punched him in the face and forced him away with a brutal force. Before the other guards could react, Kusanagi began blasting them away with her Uzis and began a violent gun rampage through the police station. "Oh my God! Somebody help; we've got a crazy gunman...I mean woman! I mean-HELP!" a guard screamed before he was shot dead by Kusanagi's Uzis. As soon as she ran out of ammo, a whole group of heavily armed riot police arrived with M16s and SPAS 12 shotguns. "FREEZE!" an officer screamed. Kusanagi smirked as she took cover behind a pillar and avoided the heavy gunfire. When they finally ran out of ammo and had to reload, Kusanagi came out with her MP5 and blasted the guards away like blades of grass. She mowed her way through the lobby before she finally reached the elevator. As she waited to reach the top floor, she quickly reloaded her MP5 and readied her other weapons. She quickly loaded up her P90 and Glock before pulling out a box of some sort. "It's time to crash this party." Kusanagi muttered as she opened up the box. It was in fact a bomb, and she began quickly dialing it before she reached the top floor. She set the time limit to the bomb for 1 minute before she busted open a little glass window and chucked the bomb down into the dark abyss below. The bomb fell into the bottom floor and rested in the inside of the elevator shaft, beeping steadily. Kusanagi smirked as she busted down the elevator doors and began blasting her Glock in all directions, scaring away the seemingly innocent bystanders. If she was lucky enough, she'd be able to make it to the roof before the bomb went off.

Back in the interrogation room, Raizo was becoming very close to losing his sanity and reveal the codes to Agent Smith. But suddenly to Agent Smith's dismay, a violent explosion shook the place and set off the sprinkler system. Agent Smith stood up and looked around in shock, and then Agents Brown and Jones walked into the room. "Uh, sir? We have a situation!" Jones began. "I am quite aware of that, you incompetant fool! Find the woman and destroy her! Do not allow her to get any closer to Raizo; and that's an order!" Agent Smith growled. "Yes, Mr. Smith!" Agent Jones replied before he and Brown left. "Don't get your hopes up yet, Raizo! I'm not done with you just yet!" Agent Smith snarled as he turned to face him. Back on the rooftop, Kusanagi was mowing away the heavily armed guards with her MP5 submachine gun. No matter how many times they tried to escape or fight back, Kusanagi kept on blasting them away. Finally after killing off the guards, Agents Brown and Jones jumped into the scene and stood about 10 feet away from her. "You have fought well, Major. We will give you that much." Agent Jones began. "But it is of no avail. Surrender immediately or you will die." Agent Brown finished as he drew out his pistol. "Eat lead, assholes!" Kusanagi cursed as she whipped out her Glock and fired at them. Both Agents dodged her bullets at light speed. After she emptied her clip, the Agents returned fire with their powerful pistols. Kusanagi gasped as she dodged the bullets, one of them barely grazing past her left cheek. She finally found herself on her back and both Agents towering above her. "Only human!" Agent Brown taunted. Kusanagi cried out fiercely as she suddenly jumped up and began fighting them off with powerful martial arts moves at a lightning fast speed. She finally managed to subdue both of them by using a powerful palm blast and sent them flying against a high voltage box and electrocuted them. As they fell down in defeat, Kusanagi grabbed Agent Jones by the neck and carried him to the edge of the roof. "Where is Raizo? Tell me now or I'll drop you several hundred feet to your death!" Kusanagi threatened. "Go ahead...kill me. There will be more of me to come!" Agent Jones sneered. "Don't get smart with me, asshole! Talk or I'll kill you!" Kusanagi growled as she shook him.

Suddenly, a helicopter flew over towards them and several heavily armed soldiers aimed their M16s at Kusanagi. "Release the Agent now and surrender immediately! Do it now or we'll open fire!" a soldier demanded on a megaphone. Kusanagi smirked as she began to loosen her grip. "Poor choice of words, fool. But your wish is my command!" Kusanagi sneered as she let go of the Agent. He fell down to his death and Kusanagi cried out fiercely as she leapt towards the helicopter, braving the storm of bullets. She finally landed inside of the helicopter and fought the bad guys off wildly; punching and kicking them away to their deaths as they fall off the chopper. She finally killed the pilot by smashing his head against the window and throwing him out the window before taking control of the flying war machine. She began to blast the building with the powerful minigun and blasted many chunks of the roof off with the missile launchers. As she flew around and destroyed the building, Raizo began to regain consciousness and began to regain his strength. He stood up and cried out fiercely as he began tearing off the handcuffs before shattering them free and yanking the tubes out of his head. With a roar, Raizo ran towards the glass wall that inprisoned him and broke on through to the other side before he took off running. An enraged Agent Smith caught sight of him fleeing and aimed his Desert Eagle Pistol at him. "NOOOOO!" he roared as he opened fire. Raizo barely dodged the bullets before he finally reached an open balcony. Kusanagi caught sight of him and began to lower down to reach him. "I knew you could make it! Hang on, Raizo! I'm almost there!" Kusanagi said out loud. But as she reached to a spot where Raizo could make a jump, powerful gunshots were heard. Agent Smith blasted his pistol at the helicopter, while several other heavily armed soldiers came out of nowhere and blasted powerful machineguns along with him. "Raizo, hurry! RUN FOR IT! GET IN THE CHOPPER!" Kusanagi cried. Raizo ran as fast as he could towards the helicopter while dodging the bullets by an inch; time seemed to have slowed down when he ran for his life.

Finally, Raizo made the jump and managed to grab onto the ledge of the helicopter's foot. Kusanagi took off flying and escaped the storm of bullets, further enraging Agent Smith. "You idiots! How could you let a woman defeat us so easily!?" Agent Smith roared. "Well, actually...she's not really a woman sir. She's a cyborg!" a soldier said meekly. "I don't care who or what she is! Find her and Raizo at once! Search every street, every building, and every corner of this city until they are found! I want them dead or alive; now MOVE!" Agent Smith shouted furiously. The soldiers took off to begin their search, while Agent Smith stood there panting with fury. "To think that Mr. Anderson always got on my last nerve!" Agent Smith grumbled. Kusanagi flew Raizo away from the city to the outskirts and landed gently in a desert plain. "We're only halfway there, Raizo. Can you walk?" Kusanagi announced as she helped him down from the helicopter. "Uh, yeah. I can walk. Listen I just wanted to say-" Raizo began. "Hush! We need to keep moving; we're not safe until we reach the safety zone!" Kusanagi hissed as she placed her finger on his lips. "Ok!" Raizo mumbled. They walked quickly through the desert for several hours, until they finally reached a huge iron gate of some sort at a large canyon. "Halt, who goes there?" an armed guard cried as he aimed his M-16 at them. "Wait here, Raizo!" Kusanagi whispered. She walked up to the guard and held up her arm; revealing a strange mark on her wrist. "Ah! I see...welcome home then!" the guard said as he pressed a button on his computer. The iron gate opened up and revealed a small shanty town of some sort; everything appeared to be built out of scrap metal and spare parts from outdated computers and technology. "Welcome to the Safety Zone, Raizo. This...is our home away from home." Kusanagi said as she walked over to him and took him by the hand. Raizo blushed as she held his hand and led him into the shady town. Everywhere he looked, there were strange looking people, cyborgs, and aliens of some sort. They seemed to either be friendly...or just plain creepy. "Jeez...who or what are these people? Where are they all from?" Raizo wondered. "They come from different places, Raizo. Earth, Mars, Jupiter, the Matrix, or some other dimension; you name it. I've been coming here for quite a while actually. It's not the cleanest or the prettiest place to be...but it's home. And the people are friendly too, but only if you don't get on their bad side." Kusanagi explained.

When they approached a strip club, Raizo shuddered. He hated places like this, but he chose not to make a fuss about it. Suddenly, a hefty man barged the doors wide open and threw a guy out. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE, ASSHOLE! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY GIRLS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" the man roared. "OW! Ok, ok! I'm sorry; it's not my fault that skank wouldn't pay me!" the guy snapped. Just then, a young woman with long brown hair, size C breasts, and very skimpy clothing ran out and kicked him before throwing many wads of cash at him. "I didn't want to mess with you to begin with, you douchebag! Take your money and stay the hell away from me!" she shouted. "OK! I'M GOING, I'M GOING! SHEESH!" the guy cried as he took off running. "See? You'll feel right at home here!" Kusanagi said with a smirk. Raizo groaned as he palmed his face. "Ugh...I don't know about this. I'm not comfortable with places like this!" Raizo muttered. "Would you rather be stuck out in the desert? I'm sure there's lots of nice poisonous reptiles and hungry jackals who'd love to have you for dinner." Kusanagi teased. "Fine! But I'm not in the mood for playing around with any girls!" Raizo growled. Kusanagi smiled deviously while they walked into the strip club; she was going to make sure he changed his mind soon enough. "Hey, Martin. How are you?" Kusanagi said casually. "Major! It's good to see you again!" the hefty man announced. "Ooh, who's your friend?" the skimpy clothed woman asked with a seductive grin. "Sorry, but he's mine!" Kusanagi teased as she tightly hugged Raizo against her chest. Raizo felt really awkward at this particular moment. "You don't look like you're enjoying yourself, boy." Martin said sternly. Raizo blushed, but Martin soon burst into laughter. "I'm just kidding with you, boy! I'm sure that Major or any other of my girls will help you to have a good time. Say? You need a job? I can offer you a job as a bouncer if you like!" Martin teased. "Thanks but no thanks, sir. I'm just going to get some rest before I leave." Raizo replied as he walked away. "You can't leave, Raizo. This is the only safe place here and you're stuck here; whether you like it or not. Besides; try to enjoy yourself and relax." Kusanagi said.

Raizo turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "While I'm grateful that you saved my life, I already told you that I'm not in the mood for any games. I just want to get some sleep!" Raizo snapped. As he walked away, Martin felt a little suspicious. "He seems really friendly." he muttered. "Take it easy on him, guys. He nearly lost his life to Agent Smith and if I hadn't saved him, he'd be dead...or worse. Let's just let him take some time to cool off." Kusanagi explained. "Oh, poor guy! No wonder he looks so tired. Hey, maybe we can cheer him up?" the woman offered. Kusanagi turned to her and smiled wryly. "Well...I guess that might work. But something tells me that he'd prefer a more private dance, if you know what I mean." Kusanagi replied. The woman giggled flirtatiously as she pranced away. Kusanagi sighed as she walked into the strip club; the lights were dimmed out and several pole dancers messed around in the nude. Kusanagi tried to look around for any sign of Raizo, but found none. "Hey, Major? You wanna play with us? We need another player!" a sultry woman asked as she was seen laying on a couch with another naked woman. "Uh, not now. I'm busy!" Kusanagi replied. She walked over to the dance floor and found a bunch of naked people making out, but still no sign of Raizo. "He's good at hiding! I wonder where he's at?" Kusanagi thought. Just then, the same woman she met earlier approached her her top off. "What is it, Yuki?" Kusanagi demanded. "I got a room ready, Major. You sure that you don't want to play?" she giggled. "I'm trying to find Raizo!" Kusanagi replied impatiently. "Oh, that guy? What do you see in him anyway? If he doesn't want to play with us, then that's his problem! He's probably pouting somewhere all alone!" Yuki sneered. Kusanagi gasped as she suddenly realized where Raizo may have been hiding. "Of course! The roof; thanks Yuki!" Kusanagi said as she hugged her quickly and took off running. "Uh, you're welcome?" she muttered in confusion.

Kusanagi ran up some stairs, pushing aside some drunk men and women to reach the door to the roof. She finally got to the top and found Raizo standing alone in contemplation. "There you are, Raizo! You had me worried sick. Why are you hiding all the way up here when the party is all the way downstairs?" Kusanagi asked trying to sound more teasing than concerned. Raizo turned around with a grave look on his face and a sad flicker in his eyes. "I don't belong here, ok?" Raizo said sadly. "Oh, Raizo! Of course you do; everyone belongs here! Don't feel bad about that. There's plenty of other humans who feel the same way; it's no big deal!" Kusanagi replied passionately. "No! You don't understand! I can't be here, because I'm needed back home at Earth. I don't like it here; it brings back too many bad memories!" Raizo replied snappishly. Kusanagi sighed as she approached him in a gentle manner. "Raizo...I understand what it feels like to be lost or confused. I feel like that all the time. I sometimes wonder if it's worth still being alive with just a human mind. This outer shell of cybernetic armor is just that; it's like...I'm a ghost. A ghost in a shell!" Kusanagi said in a soft voice. Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "If you only knew who or what I really was, woman. And speaking of which; just how the hell do you know my name?" Raizo snapped. "Oh come on, Raizo. I may look like another sex crazed woman to you, but I'm a lot smarter and stronger than that. Just looking at you, I can pick up traces of your DNA with my scanners and research you. I know all there is to know about you!" Kusanagi said with a slight laugh. "Oh really? Give me an example!" Raizo challenged as he folded his arms across his chest. "An example? Ok...well for starters, you're an orphan who lived in a dreadful orphanage for most of your childhood!" Kusanagi stated. Raizo got wide eyed as she said that. "How the hell did you know that?!" Raizo demanded in shock. "I also know that you served your time in Normandy to fight against the Nazis, but you were betrayed on your secret mission by your own superior officers and were left to die in the Gulags." Kusanagi continued. Raizo was feeling really uncomfortable right now. "Again; how do you know that?!" Raizo cried.

Kusanagi approached him even closer, looking at him with a strange look in her eyes. They seemed passionate and glowed with a reflective light; something that was very strange for a cyborg. "I also know that you seem to have your own personal struggles with trying to find the right woman. You seem to have an issue with women falling in love with you a lot, but you don't feel comfortable with that. You seem...sensitive and naive." Kusanagi said softly. Raizo blushed as he gulped, but suddenly felt shocked when he saw her blushing. "You're not human! But yet I can see it clear as day; you've taking a liking to me!" Raizo said. Kusanagi leaned forward to his face and kissed his lips softly, making Raizo's face turn bright red. "I might not have a full body...but I still have a human mind and have human desires just like you do. I can see that you long for someone to understand your pain and make you feel better. Well I'm here to make sure you feel better until you're ready to move on!" Kusanagi whispered. Raizo was beyond surprised now; he had a feeling there was a reason for bringing him to such a place. "Kusanagi?" Raizo began. "Please, Raizo. Call me Major!" Kusanagi said. "Major...are you sure you want to do it with a guy like me?" Raizo said blushing bashfully. Kusanagi looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "Wow...you are a lot more sensitive and naive than I thought after all, Raizo. I promise to be very gentle with you!" Kusanagi whispered as she suddenly reached out and began to touch his body. Raizo gasped out as he felt her hands rub his chest and slowly stroke down to his groin. "Oh! Major, I-" Raizo gasped. "Shh! I'll take good care of you, I promise. I won't hurt you Raizo. You're safe with me!" Kusanagi whispered passionately. "Well what about me?" Yuki complained as she suddenly appeared. Raizo and Kusanagi gasped as they turned around. "Were you spying on me?" Kusanagi demanded. "Come on, Major! I haven't had fun with a decent man in a month and I don't wanna be left out! Please? I'll let you take top first!" Yuki whined.

*Kusanagi's face: (-_-)ll*

*Raizo's face: O.O*

Kusanagi sighed impatiently before she nodded her head. "Fine! Come on, Raizo. Let's go to our private little room and have some fun, shall we?" Kusanagi offered. Both ladies led Raizo to a private room and locked the doors. Raizo looked around the room and sighed. There was a stripper pole, a stereo, some velvet curtains on the windows, and a huge bed with silky sheets. "Lay down, Raizo. We're gonna give you a little presentation before we play." Kusanagi instructed in a seductive whisper. Raizo acutally couldn't help himself when he felt turned on. "Ok, Major. You're the boss!" Raizo replied as he sat on the bed and laid back. "Oh, I'm not the boss. You are...I'm just saying that you should relax and let us entertain you before we have our little workout routine. Besides; you need to unwind after a long day!" Kusanagi said with a playful giggle. She suddenly stripped off all her clothes and revealed her undergarments; she was wearing black lace lingerie. Raizo was really surprised to see how big her breasts were; they must've been at least a size DD. Yuki took off her panties and began rubbing her clean shaven pussy, letting out a slight moan. Raizo felt his boner grow, causing the ladies to giggle out of control. "Oh my! We barely got started and you're already excited? This might be a little harder than I thought!" Kusanagi giggled. "Oh! Shit; I'm sorry!" Raizo cursed as he crossed his legs. "No, don't be baby! It's ok; I like it when a man loves what he sees!" Yuki said with a horny giggle. Soon she turned on the stereo and began playing shoegazing music to set the mood. (Think Alcest or really slow jazz music!) Yuki and Kusanagi began to dance around the pole, looking at Raizo with erotic passion on their faces. Raizo seemed to relax, even though his pants felt like they were about to have a huge hole poked in the front. Kusanagi and Yuki soon began grinding against the pole and started licking it, imagining it to be Raizo's penis. At one point, Kusanagi and Yuki's tongues touched each other and they started tongue wrestling wildly; making Raizo's arousal kick in even further.

Finally after 10 minutes; Kusanagi and Yuki stepped away from the pole and walked slowly and seductively towards Raizo. Kusanagi giggled as she laid her hands on him and began to touch him softly before she finally planted her lips tightly against his. She moaned as she began to fiercely kiss him, and Raizo offered no restraint as he began to kiss her back. Yuki crept down to Raizo's pants and slowly stripped them off, revealing his boxers. "Ooh...I can tell it's gonna be a big one! What do you think, Major?" Yuki asked cooingly. Kusanagi stopped kissing Raizo's lips and turned to face her. "Take them off...he needs to air out. And I'll take this off too; we're gonna help you to cool down, Raizo. You ready?" Kusanagi said. Raizo smirked as he kissed her lips. "Yeah...show me what you can do, Major. I never had sex with a cyborg before!" Raizo teased. Kusanagi smirked back before she ripped off his shirt with a swift motion, while Yuki tore off his boxers and unleashed his 10 inch penis. Kusanagi began fiercely tongue wrestling with Raizo, while Yuki began to suck and lick on Raizo's penis. While Raizo and Kusanagi had a fierce tongue war with each other, Yuki deepthroated Raizo like she hadn't done to a man in a long time. "Oh, Raizo! You taste so good...so hard and meaty! Mmm; so good! I don't wanna stop!" Yuki cried. Kusanagi finally beat Raizo in the tongue war and reached as far back as humanly possible before finally retreating. "Oh my God! Raizo...that was incredible!" Kusanagi gasped. "Yeah...it was! You're very good at this, Major." Raizo panted. "You think he tastes good up there? Try down here!" Yuki teased as she finally pulled away. Kusanagi and Yuki switched places; Kusanagi began to suck on Raizo's hardened manhood while Yuki rubbed her breasts all over his face. Kusanagi deepthroated Raizo even harder and further than Yuki, making the pleasure of Raizo's libido rise even higher. Though it did help when Yuki kept squishing her breasts against his face and he began to lick her nipples. "Oh! Raizo...you're so good!" Yuki moaned.

Kusanagi moaned and groaned as she managed to get Raizo's cock to reach all the way past her tonsils, before she finally pulled away gasping and panting feverishly to catch her breath. "Oh! Raizo...out of all the cocks I've tasted, yours is the best! Oh God!" Kusanagi moaned inbetween gasps. "Don't stop there, Major! We want Raizo to feel truly satisfied!" Yuki teased as she reached out and pinched her nipples. Kusanagi squealed as her nipples were pinched and then she decided to take it out on Raizo. She wrapped her breasts around Raizo's penis and began to fap, while deepthroating him yet again. Raizo groaned loudly as he felt the pleasure intensify. "Oh, God! Major...that feels amazing! How do you manage to get it in so deep and far?!" Raizo cried. Kusanagi couldn't answer due to the fact she was sucking on him too hard and noisily, while fapping her breasts even harder. Yuki began to get horny and tongue wrestled with Raizo some more, until at last Raizo started to shout. "AH! MAJOR! I'M CUMMING!" Raizo shouted. He pumped an enormous load into Kusanagi's throat and made her cry out as she was forced away. It was _a lot_ of cum, because it completely covered her face and breasts; as well as soaking up some of the bed and even getting onto Yuki's face in little splatters. "Oh wow! Raizo...that was incredible! You came so much!" Yuki marveled. Kusanagi was coughing and gagging out cum before she gasped frantically for breath. "Raizo..." she moaned. "Sorry, Major. I should've warned you that I can't control my loads!" Raizo said as he blushed. He was in for a surprise when Kusanagi suddenly jumped onto his midsection and positioned herself right above his cock. "Fuck me, Raizo! Fuck me now! I'm so horny and I want to fuck you!" Kusanagi demanded in a lustful tone that even Yuki hadn't seen or heard before. Raizo didn't refuse and stabbed himself deep into Kusanagi's vagina, making her cry out loudly as she pushed in even deeper and bucked her hips nice and tight into his penis. "I want you to tear me apart, Raizo! I want to feel you inside of me!" Kusanagi begged. "We've got all night, baby!" Raizo smirked. Kusanagi smiled sexily as her eyes suddenly rolled back in a lustful manner and began to bounce around.

Yuki felt really aroused to see her friend become so horny all of a suddeny and then decided to join in on the fun. She sat on Raizo's face and made him lick her pussy, while Kusanagi fucked Raizo with all her might and lust. Yuki reached out and grabbed her breasts to make her feel even more horny, and soon Kusanagi grabbed her and began making out with her. This went on for 4 hours, and everyone enjoyed every waking moment of it. Finally, they reached climax and cried out loudly as their cum sprayed everywhere and made them a sticky mess. "Oh, Raizo! That was incredible! I've never felt so good from a man like this before!" Kusanagi cried happily. "You had your turn, Major! Now I want to try!" Yuki whined. "Don't fret, babe. Come on; let's switch!" Raizo said teasingly. And so they did; Kusanagi sat on Raizo's face and let him lick her pussy to his full satsifaction, while Yuki fucked him wildly and to her own full pleasure. This went on for 4 more hours until they came together again. Finally, Raizo felt like he still had enough left in him and decided to treat his lady friends. "You ready to finish this, girls?" Raizo grunted as he was helped up. "Make me feel more pleasure, Raizo! I want to feel good again!" Kusanagi demanded. "I'm horny!" Yuki whimpered. Raizo began to deepthroat them both before he finally tore himself out and started jerking off. Both ladies were so horny, that they decided to help him out. Kusanagi started sucking on his tip and Yuki massaged his shaft, until Raizo finally erupted an enormous fountain of semen all over them both. Both ladies screamed as they were doused in his cum and Raizo kept on cumming for about 5 minutes until he finally emptied the last of his cum and fell on his back; passing out. Both women slurped each other's bodies clean of his cum before they snuggled tightly with Raizo and fell asleep. Kusanagi, for the first time in a long time; never felt so happy or complete with a man. "I promise to protect you with my life, Raizo! I promise you that I will not let you out of my sight or reach; and that's a promise I'm willing to keep!" Kusanagi thought as she smiled warmly. "Wow...Major's so lucky to have a guy like Raizo. I hope she and Raizo live long and happily!" Yuki thought. "Wow...that was actually a lot of fun. To be honest, I'd much rather be doing this than putting up with Agent Smith!" Raizo thought. So until then, Raizo had lots of fun with his new girlfriends in the Safe Zone.

***Well, well, well! Raizo seems to have it all; a safe place to stay and a couple of good looking ladies to keep him occupied! (lol) Stay tuned for more steamy action, coming up soon!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12 is up! In this chapter, recalls a strange yet steamy encounter with the succabus Morrigan Aensland after she helped save him from a ruthless enemy of his. Warning: Contains some violence, harsh language, and of course a super steamy lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised! Take note that my version of Spawn does make an appearance in this chapter, and may even make a few other appearances in some upcoming future chapters! So stay tuned!* ;)**

Yoshi was astounded by Raizo's story; he was really surprised by how much Raizo went through not just in the previous story he told, but all the others he heard so far. "Dude...is there ever a time that a woman hasn't had sex with you? First it was Felicia and now it's this cyborg chick Kusanagi! What's next; a demon huntress?" Yoshi cried. Raizo smirked as he said that. "Close...but no. I have, however; had sex with a certain succabus before. Does the name Morrigan Aensland mean anything to you?" Raizo said. Yoshi looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "WHAT?!" Yoshi screamed. "It's true; she took quite a liking to me, even though I was in my Hellspawn form. I remember it as if it was just yesterday; it all happened after I saved my home city from Malebolgia's forces!" Raizo explained.

*Flashback to third person view!*

Spawn stood at the edge of a tall building and looked over the horizon of the city of Chicago; it was in ruins in some parts, but it was safe nonetheless. "Finally! Chicago can rest in peace...for now! I never thought that those demons would cause that much destruction. The important thing is that they're all dead and that I can finally be alone in peace." Spawn said out loud as he jumped off the building and floated safely down to the streets below. But little did he even realize that he wasn't alone, and that someone was following him from close behind. Spawn walked through the dark city streets of the night, feeling pleased with himself for saving his homeland again. "Man, I can really use a vacation by now. Maybe I can finally get some peace and quiet with no conflicts!" Spawn muttered as he began walking through the alley. But as he ventured deeper into the alley, his Necroplasm Senses started to alert him that someone was nearby. He stopped walking and looked carefully around his environments. "Ok...I know that you've been following me! Come on out and I promise you that I won't have to hurt you!" Spawn called out. There was no answer. "All right, I'm being nice here! Come on out and give yourself up; I don't like it whenever people are following me!" Spawn called out again. Still nothing. Irritated, Spawn started to walk away. But suddenly, high pitched giggling was heard from the shadows. "You look cute when you're angry!" a flirtatious voice giggled. "What? Me; cute?!" Spawn cried as he turned around. Spawn was given the shock of his life when a succubus hovered in front of a brick wall. As she landed, she giggled flirtatiously as she stared at Spawn. Spawn could only stare back; this was by far the strangest creature he had ever run into...especially since this creature was actually a well known succabus named Morrigan Aensland! There she stood across from Spawn, smiling seductively at him; him of all people! Her appearance was quite strange for Spawn; she appeared to be a beautiful young woman with long light green hair, large size D breasts, a tight leather leotard trimmed in feathers, purple nylons with bat patterns, black boots, and bat-like wings on her back and on the top of her head. "Hey, big boy! You like what you see?" Morrigan teased as she walked up slowly to him.

Spawn stood his ground firmly as he glared at her; this was the last thing he needed right now. "No!" Spawn growled. Morrigan's bright green eyes sparkled as she reached out and touched him, making Spawn stiffen to the point of whiplash. "Oh, really? Well...it looks like your friend here does seem to like me!" Morrigan whispered seductively as she grabbed Spawn's crotch. If Spawn was a human, he wouldn't have resisted. But since he was in his Hellspawn form, there was nothing for him to do but resist. With a roar, he grabbed Morrigan by the neck and violently slammed her against the wall before glaring into her eyes with a raging hellfire in his own. "Who the hell do you think you are? You know who you're dealing with? Don't think for one second that just because you're a woman, doesn't mean that I won't hurt you!" Spawn snarled. He was halfway expecting this woman to cry like all other normal women would...but he was extremely shocked by what happened instead. "Ooh...you look even more beautiful when you're really mad! How sexy; I wish all the other Hellspawns I've met were as attractive and angry as you!" Morrigan said in a seductive tone. Spawn looked like he had seen someone rip his own head off before attempting to kick it away like a soccer ball. He dropped Morrigan and stepped away from her, feeling very nervous for the first time in his Hellspawn form. "Who...or what the hell are you?! Nobody ever thinks that I'm...attractive in this form!" Spawn said in shock.

Morrigan laughed lightly as she stood back up and stared at him. "Well that's because unlike humans, I think that you're sexy no matter what you look like. Besides; compared to most other demons I've come across with, you're like ever succabus's wildest and most erotic fantasy come true!" Morrigan said with a hint of naughtiness. Spawn suddenly felt sick; this could not be happening to him. He didn't think it was at all possible, but there she was. A woman was insane enough to fall in love with him in his Hellspawn form. "You're...joking right? You do realize that I'm _the_ Hellspawn, right? The Scourge of Hell and Malebolgia's most wanted Hellspawn?" Spawn said trying to scare her off with his titles. "And you do realize that as Morrigan Aensland, that I don't care? If I want a man or a Hellspawn, I get him!" Morrigan said as she licked her lips in a very sexual manner. "Oh shit!" Spawn said as he cringed. Morrigan ran towards Spawn at lightning fast speed and hugged him tightly, making Spawn wish that he was in Hell. "Oh God...please tell me that this isn't happening to me!" Spawn mumbled. "Mmm...you even smell good, too! I knew that I'd find you here, handsome!" Morrigan mumbled happily. "But...but why? Why me?! Aren't you afraid of me?" Spawn exclaimed. Morrigan looked up and smiled sweetly as she caressed his face. "Of course not! I'm not afraid of you...I really, really like you!" Morrigan said innocently. "But I don't even know who the hell you are!" Spawn snapped as he wrenched himself away from her grasp. Now Morrigan started to feel hurt by his hostility. "What's the matter? You don't like me?" Morrigan whined. "No, I didn't say that! I said that I don't know you, so why should you even like me to begin with?" Spawn retorted. Morrigan stared at Spawn with big sad eyes, making him look like he wanted to kill himself. "Am I not pretty enough for you?" Morrigan whimpered as she started to cry.

Suddenly, evil maniacal laughter was heard in the air. "Aww, poor little girl! I honestly didn't expect to see this from you...Spawnie boy!" a sneering demonic voice cackled. Spawn turned around with rage in his eyes and soon enough, there stood Tormentor; Spawn's worst enemy. "You! What the hell do you think you're doing here, Tormentor?! What do you want from me this time?" Spawn growled. "Oh, come on! You're telling me that you're not at least a little bit turned on by her? Shame on you for hurting her feelings!" Tormentor sneered. Spawn was growing really furious now. "You better watch your mouth, fool!" Spawn snarled. "Or else what? You'll kill me; right in front of this poor little girl?" Tormentor sniped. Morrigan wasn't one to lose her temper so quickly, but she could see the reason why Spawn was so angry and soon felt the same way. "You better stop it, you big jerk or you'll be in big trouble!" Morrigan snapped. "Ooh! I'm so scared; whatever shall I do? Help me, help me! I'm so scared that a little girl is going to kill me!" Tormentor mocked. Morrigan was getting really pissed off, and so was Spawn. "I'm warning you, fool! I'm no ordinary succabus; I'm Morrigan Aensland and I'll rip your heart out of your chest if you don't shut up!" Morrigan warned as her eyes turned red. "Ooh; she's got bite! You sure that you don't want her to be your girlfriend, Spawnie? She could be a good soul mate!" Tormentor cackled. Spawn was mere seconds from ripping his head off. "I swear to God...if you open your mouth one more time, I'll cut your fucking head off! Now do us all a favor and get the hell outta here!" Spawn snarled. "Why don't you make me?" Tormentor sneered.

Spawn finally lost his cool and drew out his Agony Axe. With a roar, he charged forwards and began furiously hacking and slashing at Tormentor. The malevolent demon roared with laughter as he dodged his attacks and retaliated with fierce attacks from his scythe and razor chain attacks. Finally after several minutes, Tormentor overcame Spawn by pulling a dirty trick on him. He slashed at Spawn's face with one of his razor chains before he sliced his chest with the scythe. Spawn screamed in howling agony as he fell to his knees and held his bleeding chest, but Tormentor wanted him to suffer. He grabbed Spawn by the face before throwing him on his back and stabbed a nasty sword into his chest, barely missing his heart. Spawn screamed loudly as he felt the intense pain surge throughout his entire body, and the poison from Tormentor's sword began to further weaken him. Tormentor laughed in evil triumph over his enemy as he stomped his foot into his chest. "Well, look at the mighty Hellspawn now! Not so tough now, are you?" Tormentor sneered. Morrigan shed bitter tears as she saw Spawn losing against the evil demon, but her sadness soon turned to rage as she lashed out at Tormentor with terrible fury. She transformed her wings into powerful blades and rushed towards Tormentor, slashing at the evil creature with relentless rage. "I won't let you hurt him anymore, you foul demon! Get away from him or I'll slit your throat!" Morrigan screamed. "GAH! You think you can stand any chance against me, foolish girl? You're sadly mistaken!" Tormentor snarled as he drew out his scythe and tried to decapitate her. Morrgian used her blades to parry with him before she finally managed to swipe it out of his hands and then stabbed both blades into his chest.

Tormentor screamed in anger and pain as he was stabbed, but he wasn't about to give up anytime soon. "I'll make you pay for that, stupid little girl!" Tormentor snarled viciously as he tore the blades out of his chest. He fired a bright crimson beam out from his eyes, but Morrigan used her wings to shield herself from harm. Then she fired a deadly pair of spikes from her head, formed out of her wings; which caused Tormentor great pain as they impaled him in the eyes. "YAAAHHH! MY EYES; MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" Tormentor shrieked as he reared back and held his bleeding face. "It's time for you to go back to the shadows where you belong, jerk! Take this!" Morrgian shouted. Suddenly, her wings seperated from her body and transformed into a huge cloud of bats. The bats screeched with fury as they swarmed around Tormentor and began viciously attacking him. Tormentor freaked out as he tried to swat them away, but the bats overcame him and forced him on the ground in fetal position as they bit and clawed at him without mercy. Tormentor screamed in wailing agony as he was defeated, but he was in for it big time when Spawn finally came to his senses. Spawn groaned as he stood back up and tore the poisoned blade out of his chest. "Nice work, Morrigan. Let me finish this!" Spawn said as he started to seeth with rage. His body began to glow with bright green with Necroplasm until it reached the point of critical mass, and then Spawn finally unleashed a huge beam of Necroplasm and fired it at Tormentor. "Oh shit!" Tormentor muttered before he was blown up to pieces.

A huge fiery explosion shook the darkened alleys and lit up the darkness for a brief moment until everything finally calmed down. Morrigan cried out happily as she clapped her hands and flew around in victory. "Yay! We did it, Spawn! We beat him! We won! Spawn?" Morrigan cheered. She was very worried when Spawn did not respond at first. "Spawn! Where are you? Spawn? Spawn!" Morrigan called out as she flew around the alleys. Suddenly, she caught sight of someone laying on the ground. She gasped in horror as she recognized who it was. "Oh my God! NO!" Morrigan exclaimed as she flew down towards the body. It was Spawn, or at least whatever was left of him. He was on the ground splayed out and groaning in absolute agony as the last of his Necroplasm bled out of his body and revealed his human form. "Oh no...Spawn! Are you ok?" Morrigan exclaimed with tears in her eyes. As she landed on her feet and approached the downed human, she was very amazed at how attractive he really was. Raizo was now in his human form, and though he looked extremely weak; he looked incredibly handsome. Those well built muscles were making Morrigan's eyes boggle wildly and his angelic face began to turn her on. "Wow...you look even cuter in your human form, Spawn!" Morrigan cooed as she bent down on her knees and began to touch his chest. Raizo did not make a sound, but his body seemed to stiffen as she touched him. She gasped as she suddenly saw the nasty wounds left by the evil Tormentor. "Oh baby! That's awful...but don't you worry, ok? I know the perfect place to help get rid of those cuts and bruises! Just hold on, ok baby?" Morrigan said with a cute voice as she scooped him up into her arms. As she took off flying, she blushed as she kept looking at his face. "Wow...I'm gonna have lots of fun with you, big boy! Just you wait and see!" Morrigan cooed.

Much, much later; Raizo woke up inside of a hot tub filled with soothing hot water and smelly herbs. His entire body was completely numb and he felt really relaxed; almost too relaxed, actually. "Ugh...I feel so weak and numb! Where the hell am I?" Raizo mumbled as he struggled to sit upright. As he began to wake up, he realized that he was in the tub and he was naked. "Whoa! How did I even get here? One minute I was fighting in a dark alley against Tormentor and now I find myself naked in a hot tub somewhere? What's going on here!?" Raizo exclaimed out loud. Suddenly, Raizo heard the sound of a slide door opening up. "Oh, shit! Who's there?" Raizo called out. He was given the shock of his life when Morrigan came into sight in nothing but her skin. He bare breasts jiggled slightly as she walked into the pool of water and she smiled seductively as she began wading deeper into the water. "How are you feeling, big boy?" Morrigan asked in a purr. "Uh, I feel awkward. First things first; why am I naked? And why are you naked?" Raizo replied as he covered himself. Morrigan giggled playfully as she waded over to him and sat close to him; too close for Raizo's own comfort, of course. "You seemed really tense and you looked pretty banged up, so I drew you a bath at my place!" Morrigan said sweetly as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Raizo blushed as he felt her naked skin touch his and did his best not to stare at her breasts. Morrigan saw this and started to giggle as she began blushing. "You like what you see now, Spawn?" Morrigan purred as she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Raizo cried out in shock as he pulled himself away, and Morrigan gasped at him as she became hurt by his resistance. "I don't understand it! Why do you keep trying to run away from me? I don't want to hurt you! I helped save you from that maniacal monster, so why aren't you happy?!" Morrigan complained.

Raizo was getting agitated and Morrigan could see it. "Because I don't feel comfortable having sex with a total stranger and I sure as Hell don't want to have sex with a demon! While I'm grateful that you helped save me, I don't want to be touched by you! I put up with it too much from humans, and I don't want to go down this path with a creature like you!" Raizo snapped. Morrigan began to cry as he said that; it hurt her feelings to hear Raizo call her a "creature"...like a dog or a monster. "Spawn! You hurt me; I can't believe you'd say that to me! Is this the thanks I get for saving your life? I brought you all the way over here to my house in Outworld and this what you do; you call me a creature and you'd leave me high and dry?!" Morrigan sobbed. Raizo realized his error and felt stupid now that he hurt her feelings. Everything she said was true; he would have been dead had Morrigan not risked her life to save him. And to be perfectly honest with himself, he did find Morrigan attractive and powerful...but because he was always finding himself in awkward positions with women all the time, his first instinct was to try and push her away. But he made a big mistake insulting her and now he felt stupid. "I'm...I'm sorry, Morrigan. I didn't mean it like that!" Raizo began. "Yes you did! I can see it in your eyes; you hate me! You hate me because I'm a monster!" Morrigan wept as she hung her head and cried. Raizo moved closer to her and held her for comfort, rubbing her back gently. "I'm sorry, Morrigan. You're right; I would be dead if you hadn't joined in on the fight. I don't think of you as a monster...not anymore, anyway. Hey, come on! I think you look cute; especially with those bat wings on your head." Raizo said as he lifted her chin up.

Morrigan stopped crying as he said that to her. "What? You really think I look...cute? Nobody's ever said anything to me like that before; especially not about my bat wings. Do you mean that or are you just saying stuff I want to hear?" Morrigan replied with sniffles. "Well, maybe I'm doing both. Besides; I think that you're cute all around. I especially thought it was arousing how you summoned all those bats to swarm my worst enemy!" Raizo said trying to sound more kind than teasing. Morrigan blushed bright red as he said that and giggled nervously. "Oh, stop it! You're just saying that. You don't mean it!" Morrigan gushed. "No, I really do mean it! I swear!" Raizo proclaimed as he grabbed her by the shoulders. Morrigan suddenly felt aroused as he held her and looked at her. "You look astonishing, Spawn!" Morrigan said. "Please, Morrigan. Call me by my human name; Raizo." Raizo said softly as he touched her face with his fingers. Morrigan gasped in erotic pleasure as she felt his gentle fingers touch her face. "Raizo? Wow...that is a beautiful name for a human." Morrigan said in elation. "Well, Morrigan is a beautiful name for a demon." Raizo added. Morrigan smiled sweetly as she felt her body become engulfed in warmth. She leaned closer to Raizo's face and then kissed his lips passionately. This time, Raizo did not pull away or fight back.

They both made out as they held onto each other tightly, moaning as they pressed their lips tightly against each other and hungrily dwelled their tongues inside of each other's mouths. They eventually broke apart and panted as they stared into each other's eyes, which were flashing with bright ardor. "Wow...you're really good at this, Raizo! For a human, you're very good at this sort of thing. You're not a virgin are you?" Morrigan gasped. "Hell no. I mean, I'm not trying to brag or anything like that...wait, are you?" Raizo stuttered. Morrigan blushed bright red, suddenly shocking Raizo. "Wait...a good looking succabus like you and you're a virgin?" Raizo exclaimed playfully. "Please stop it! I was always made fun of by the other fledglings and demons in training because of my virginity! As weird as it may sound, I didn't feel comfortable having sex with anyone. It really made me sick that all the other demons or angels went around to get screwed, so I decided not to participate in such activities. Does that bother you?" Morrigan said scornfully. Raizo was stupefied; he honestly had no idea that anyone, let alone a demon; would think or say such a thing. "I honestly feel ashamed of myself now! I wish I could've remained pure like you for that long. If you're not comfortable with this, then I won't push you into anything you're not comfortable with!" Raizo said softly. Morrigan smiled sweetly before she kissed him...and then she smiled her devious trademark smile. "I guess I sort of forgot to tell you that I'm a virgin when it comes to humans!" she teased. Raizo laughed at her before he pinned her down against a rock. "Well then...maybe today is your lucky day. Want me to teach you everything I know?" Raizo teased. "Go for it, big boy! I'm ready for anything!" Morrigan challenged.

Raizo smirked as she said that; he was really going to have fun now. "I certainly hope so, Morrigan. I sure do hope you are!" Raizo sneered. Suddenly, he moved down to her clean shaven pussy and spread her legs wide apart before tucking his head inbetween her knees and started to lick. "OH! RAIZO!" Morrigan cried out loudly. She began panting and moaning as Raizo started to lick, making her tightly clench her fists and grit her teeth. "OH! OH GOD...THAT FEELS SO GOOD, RAIZO! SO MUCH BETTER THAN ANY DEMONIC TENTACLE OR DEMON DICK! OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Morrigan shouted in a horny voice. Raizo did not hesitate; he kept on licking and slurping her pussy, making Morrigan cry out louder as her eyes rolled back. "Oh, Morrigan! You taste so good down here...so juicy and wet; just the way I like my women down here!" Raizo teased as he placed three fingers deep inside. Morrigan screamed as she felt a sharp sensation of pleasure hit her body and she moaned even louder as Raizo pushed past her G-Spot. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT, RAIZO?! I'M CUMMING! AAAAIIIIEEEEE!" Morrigan screeched as she unleashed a huge fountain of sticky woman juices all over Raizo. "Oh, wow! Damn; you had a lot in you, Morrigan." Raizo teased as he licked his fingers clean of her cum. "Yeah, but now I've made you all sticky and messy. Come here and I'll clean you off!" Morrigan said sweetly as she grabbed him and then laid him on his back. "You'll love this, Raizo." Morrigan said as she bent down to his penis and wrapped her breasts around it. "Oh, Morrigan! They're so soft and squishy; like marshmallows!" Raizo cried. "Well if you like that, then you're really gonna love this!" Morrigan smirked as she began to fap her breasts and lick his tip. She soon sucked his entire 10 inch penis and fapped her breasts quickly for about 10 minutes; it drove Raizo crazy.

Finally, Raizo began groaning as he felt ready to burst. "Oh, shit! Morrigan I'm gonna cum!" Raizo exclaimed. "Wait just a second, Raizo! Don't cum yet; I wanna try something first!" Morrigan said as she stopped sucking him. She grabbed a bottle of strange fluids and lathered it all over her breasts before and even rubbed it all around her pussy before she finally went for it. She climbed on top of his midsection and then placed her wet womanhood onto Raizo's hardened penis, and Raizo soon entered inside of her; pounding away. "Ooh! Damn, you're awfully tight and wet!" Raizo grunted. At first Morrigan whimpered and whined as she felt Raizo tearing her apart. "You ok? Does it hurt too much?" Raizo asked compassionately. Morrigan didn't reply with words at first, but she grabbed his hands and made him fondle her breasts. "Oh wow...they're much softer than I realized!" Raizo muttered. Morrigan began whining and gasping louder as Raizo pounded her pussy harder, until it finally happened. Her special potion started to kick in, and it had a HUGE effect on Raizo. Raizo gasped out and then emitted a loud groan of sexual pleasure as his entire body felt the intense sensation of orgasm. "OH! Oh, God! Morrigan...what did you do? My whole body; it feels so good! I've never felt like this before!" Raizo moaned in pure pleasure. "I knew you'd love this! I was saving that special love potion for an even more special occassion; the first human that I'd have sex with. And I'm very glad that it's you, Raizo! Let's make love till we're black and blue!" Morrigan said in a very horny voice.

Raizo and Morrigan went crazy with each other as the love potion kicked in; they were extremely red, wet, and horny as they wildly fucked each other's brains out for 8 straight hours. Raizo moaned and groaned as he felt Morrigan's tight and wet womanhood eat up his hardened cock, and Morrigan moaned and screamed as she felt Raizo's strong hands squeeze and fondle her breasts to his full enjoyment and his hard cock rip and tear apart her lonely vagina. Finally, they both reached climax and began hollering as they came together. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! RAIZO, I'M CUMMING!" Morrigan screamed as her eyes bugged out and flashed with ecstasy. "ME TOO! OH, GOD!" Raizo shouted as he unleashed a huge pump of semen into her womb. Morrigan screamed so loud, that her glass windows to her bathroom were shattered open and ever glass container she had was broken. Raizo finally pulled himself out of her after five minutes, but he continued to cum all over her body for another two minutes. Morrigan moaned and groaned in sexual pleasure as her entire body was plastered in his hot, sticky semen. "Oh! OH! OHH, RAIZO! You're so hot and sticky; mmm, it's all over me. It's so good; tasty and sweet! Mmm!" Morrigan moaned slovenly as she slurped her tongue all across her face and hands. She slurped and sucked the cum off her body noisily and continued to play with her breasts, spreading the cum all around until she couldn't take it anymore. She submerged her entire body down below into the water and then resurfaced, clean as a whistle. "Wow...you're the best human ever, Raizo! Thank you!" Morrigan said as she licked her lips. Raizo sighed as he fell back, feeling really dizzy. "Ok, Morrigan. Whatever you say!" Raizo slurred. "Oops! Oh, man! I almost forgot; this potion makes humans dizzy! Damn it; oh well, at least he'll be able to stay with me for a few more days." Morrigan muttered. Raizo fainted and Morrigan carried him off to her bedroom before tucking him into bed. She decided to lay down with him and keep him company; plus, she was really tired...and if Raizo was lucky enough to wake up, horny.

***Wow! Raizo's loved by all; human, angel, and demon! But stay tuned to see who Raizo meets up with next!***


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13 is up! In this chapter, Raizo tells Yoshi the story of how he tried to battle against the evil Sepiroth as Spawn in order to save two of the most lovely ladies of the Final Fantasy Series: Tifa and Rikku! Afterwords, a wounded Raizo is thanked by the only way Tifa and Rikku know how. (Wink, wink!) Warning: Contains some bloody violence, harsh language, and of course a super steamy threesome lemon scene with full nudity; viewer discretion is advised!***

Yoshi was really surprised by Raizo's story about Morrigan Aensland, but Raizo smirked as he remembered a story that he was sure to make Yoshi both shocked and even a little outraged. "You think that was pretty shocking, don't you?" Raizo smirked. "Uh, yeah! Pretty much; Morrigan Aensland is a super sexy succabus and she actually fancied you in your Hellspawn form. That's pretty shocking!" Yoshi retorted. "Well then...I guess a story about me in my Hellspawn form going up against Sepiroth and nearly getting killed won't be?" Raizo suggested. Yoshi's jaw dropped to the floor. "SAY WHAT?!" Yoshi cried. "Yup...and get this; who better to help tend to my wounds than the lovely duo Tifa and Rikku?" Raizo continued. Yoshi looked like he was about to pass out; two of the sexiest women from the Final Fantasy Series and they slept with Raizo?! "No...freaking...way! What happened, dude?" Yoshi demanded. "Well...that's an event I'll never forget!" Raizo began.

*Flashback to third person view!*

Spawn was laying in the middle of an empty field; he was lost and confused. "Where am I?" Spawn wondered as he stood back up. He groaned as he rubbed his head; it felt like somebody had run him over with a train. "Ugh...I better get outta here before things get worse!" Spawn grumbled as he walked through the field. As he trudged through a meadow, he looked around him and sighed. It was actually quite peaceful and serene; the flowers were in full bloom and the moon was full. It was a little chilly, but it was a pleasent kind of chill. "Hmm...then again, this is a rather rare and unique oppurtunity to enjoy some peace and quiet!" Spawn said out loud. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard in the distance. "I spoke too soon!" Spawn grumbled. He ran through the fields and over towards a forest; he was shocked to find an evil one winged angel with long white hair attacking two lovely looking women. The women were strange looking humans to Spawn's eye. One of them was wearing powerful metal gloves, a white tank top, a short black skirt, and some tough looking combat boots. She also had long black hair, red eyes, and a pair of size D breasts. She was Tifa Lockheart. The other woman wore a deadly set of clawed gauntlets, a yellow bikini top, some really short brown shorts, sleaves of some feathery garment of some sort, and some strange looking high tops. She also wore a long red and yellow scarf, had a blue headband on, some beads in a set of long blonde hair that was brushed to the side of her head, blazing green eyes, and a pair of size D breasts. She was Rikku. The villain that was attacking them was by far the strangest looking villain Spawn had ever seen in his life. He wore a black coat decorated with metallic pauldrons and wielded a huge Masamune katana sword. His eyes were bright cyan with cat-like pupils and had long platinum hair. This villain was the notorious Sepiroth!

Going back a little while ago, Tifa was just returning from a tiring journey from the Kingdom Hearts series. How she ended up in the world of Disney, she still did not know. (SPOILER ALERT: I will make a Kingdom Hearts story soon, so this will make a lot more sense! So stay tuned!) However; she was just happy to get out of that crazy place. She was just about to lay down in the fields to take a nap, when all of a sudden Rikku found her and confused her for an enemy. They fought against each other until they finally recognized each other. But before they could even reaquaint with each other, the evil Sepiroth teleported in front of them and began to savagely attack them. Back to the present, Spawn watched from a distance with rage in his heart for the cruelty of this evil villain. Sepiroth chuckled evilly as he kept dodging their attacks and counter attacked them with his deadly sword moves. "How silly of you foolish girls to think that you stand any real chance against me; it's almost sad to be fighting against you two! Perhaps I should just put you out of your misery and be done with it!" Sepiroth sneered as he slashed at them. Both girls grunted as they were attacked and flew back some distance, but they skidded to a halt and glared up at him. "Think again, you vile fiend! I'll pound you to a pulp with my gloves when I get the chance!" Tifa cried boldly. "Ah, don't you mean IF you get the chance...which is more likely that you WON'T?" Sepiroth scoffed as he waved his arm and created a deadly ray of white energy at them.

The girls gasped as they dodged his attack and attempted to attack him again. "You'll pay for all the evil you've caused, you murderer!" Rikku cried angrily in a heavy foreign accent. Rikku leapt into the air and attempted to slash at him with her clawed gauntlets. "Oh, I'd love to see you try and make me!" Sepiroth sneered as he dodged her attacks and then sent her flying back from a burst of dark magic. Spawn was really getting pissed off; it was bad enough these lovely women were being harrassed for no apparent reason, but it was worse because he kept talking down at them...like they were dogs or some kind of beast. Finally; Sepiroth unleashed a deadly attack on Rikku. He teleported away and then dashed right past Rikku. For a brief second it looked like nothing happened...but then Rikku was heard screaming as she flew across the field with a huge spray of her blood gushing from her side. She screamed as she fell to the ground, and Tifa ran to her in tears. "NO! You monster; you killed her!" Tifa screamed. "Oh, no. I haven't killed her...I just severely wounded her. But I'm about to kill you both; so now we're all happy!" Sepiroth retorted as he held the sword up for a final kill. Spawn could take no more; with an angry cry, he rushed up and savagely kicked Sepiroth away by using his Necroplasm Speed. "You touch any of them again, and I swear to God Almighty that I'll crush every bone in your body!" Spawn roared.

Tifa and Rikku gasped at Spawn's sudden appearence, fearing him due to his fierce looks. But Sepiroth just jumped back up and laughed at him as he brushed the dust off his coat. "So...you dare to try and be a hero, phantom?" Sepiroth laughed surprisingly calm. "Yeah, I dare! But how dare YOU try to lay a hand on these young girls? Who the hell do you think you are; picking on the innocent and the weak? Somebody ought to teach you some manners!" Spawn snarled. "Hey! I'm not weak!" Tifa snapped. "Tifa, shush!" Rikku hissed as she struggled to sit up. Sepiroth snickered and laughed at Spawn; he was actually quite amused with his personality for some odd reason. "My, my! You have quite the temper, my undead friend. But excuse my manners; my name is Sepiroth. Now could you be so kind as to tell me your name, so that I may address you properly before we...rumble, so to speak?" Sepiroth said with a bemusing smile. Spawn growled in frustration as he drew out his Agony Axe. "I'm Spawn; your worst fucking nightmare! And if it's a battle you want, then I'll give you a god damn war you won't soon forget!" Spawn shouted. "Well then...what are you waiting for; an invitiation? Fight me!" Sepiroth challenged as he tightly held his sword. Spawn cried out fiercely as he ran towards Sepiroth and began hammering his Agony Axe at him. But Sepiroth cleverly dodged his attacks and counter attacked him with his sword, making Spawn cry out in pain as he was struck. "Not bad; you managed to live this far! But surely you can do better?" Sepiroth taunted.

Spawn panted with fury before he gained a burst of adrenaline and began savagely hacking and slashing at him with his Agony Axe. "Damn right, I'll do better! TAKE THIS!" Spawn shouted as he swung his Agony Axe upward. Sepiroth grunted as he was swung into the air and then Spawn threw a ball of Necroplasm at him, making him cry out in pain before he was smashed back to the ground. Sepiroth stood back up and spat out some blood before staring angrily at the strange phantom warrior. "Grr...you're much stronger than I realized, phantom. No matter; I will not allow you to defeat me. Let's see you withstand this!" Sepiroth cried as he suddenly teleported away. Spawn had no time to react; Sepiroth slashed at him in different directions before he forced Spawn into the air and resumed slashing him. Spawn cried out in agony as he was attacked, but he wasn't about to give up. "Get a load of this!" Spawn sneered before he disappeared into thin air. "What?! Where are you, phantom!? Show yourself this instant!" Sepiroth cried angrily. Spawn reappeared by slashing at Sepiroth many times with his Agony Axe before slam dunking Sepiroth into the ground. "DIE!" Spawn shouted as he smashed his feet into Sepiroth's spine. Sepiroth screamed as he felt his spine shatter, but he was now getting really mad. He did not want to lose.

Spawn stood about 10 feet from him, while the enraged one winged angel struggled to stand back up. Spawn appeared to laugh at him; he knew that Sepiroth was going to lose his cool sooner or later. "You...cannot...defeat me! I never lose!" Sepiroth hissed with rage. Spawn laughed at him. "Oh, what's the matter Prince Charming? You can dish it out, but can't take it like a man? How pathetic!" Spawn sneered. "No! You're pathetic; you and the rest of these weaklings are all nothing but dirt! Lower than dirt; your all mortal and dead to me!" Sepiroth cried in an angry voice not seen in a long time. Spawn shook his head, laughing in an ominous manner. "That's the only problem with me; I ain't mortal! And even if you're immortal too, you can't defeat me no matter what you do!" Spawn taunted. "Oh, really? Well I would love to see you attempt to survive this!" Sepiroth snarled as he waved his sword around. Suddenly, time seemed to freeze and the world stopped spinning. In what seemed like an instant, Spawn started screaming as he felt something tear through his chest. Rikku and Tifa gasped in horror at what they saw; Sepiroth had stabbed his sword into Spawn's heart from behind. "Not so tough now, are you?" Sepiroth sneered before he pushed him off his sword. But what happened next was even more shocking; even to Sepiroth.

Spawn jumped back up, laughing evilly as his entire body glowed bright green with Necroplasm. "Got that right, asshole! I'M FUCKING INVINCIBLE! Now it's my turn!" Spawn cackled. For the first time, Sepiroth looked like he soiled himself. Spawn slashed and hacked at Sepiroth in what seemed like a blur using the power of Necroplasm, before finally finishing him off with a super powerful finishing move. Spawn grabbed him by the neck and flew into the air before slamming him back down on his back; slamming his feet into his chest and surging red energy throughout his entire body. Not even finished, Spawn began surging with immense amounts of Necroplasm and started to create a huge ball of the corossive substance. "Silence the dawn, burn the winds...FIRES OF HELL, LET ME WIN!" Spawn chanted before he fired an enormous streak of Necroplasm at Sepiroth. The one winged angel screamed in howling agony as he was seemingly killed in the enormous explosion. But the force of the explosion was so great, it caused all of Spawn's energy to be drained. As the smoke cleared, Spawn stumbled towards the frightened girls Tifa and Rikku. "There...you're...saved!" Spawn gasped before he fell flat on his face in front of them. Tifa and Rikku gasped as they ran to him. "Oh my God! He's dead!" Tifa exclaimed. "Wait...no he's not! Look at that; that green substance is withering away!" Rikku pointed out. She was right; the Necroplasm bled out of Spawn's body and revealed his human self...Raizo.

Tifa and Rikku gasped as they saw Raizo; they clearly weren't expecting their savior to be a phantom who was really a human...and such a good looking one at that, too. "Oh wow! Look at that, Rikku. He's-" Tifa began. "Gorgeous! What should we do with him?" Rikku finished. Tifa looked at her with utter confusion; what were they going to do with him now that Sepiroth was vanquished? "Uh...he looks hurt, so we'll have to take him somewhere to get those wounds tended to. And what about your wounds?" Tifa suggested. "Oh, don't worry about me...I'm more worried about him! Come on; help me get him on his feet and then we'll take him to the special healing springs in Ivalice!" Rikku said as she helped Raizo up by grabbing one arm. Tifa grabbed his other arm and soon the two girls began carrying him down a dirt road that led them to the agricultural and medieval world of Ivalice. Tifa was still a little scared of Spawn/Raizo, but Rikku started to take a liking to him when she saw his human form. "Wow...he's so strong and incredibly handsome; I can't wait to thank him later on when he wakes up!" Rikku thought with a sneaky grin on her face. "Wow...he's pretty cute and all, but I can't help but still feel a little scared of him. I hope he knows that we're helping him and not hurting him." Tifa thought with a nervous smile on her face. They finally made it to Ivalice and approached an inn that was near a hot spring; it only took them about 3 miles to reach the town, but they were nonetheless exhausted. "Whew! He's heavy; better put him down before my arms fall off!" Tifa gasped. "Wait a minute! We need to get him a room and put him to bed first!" Rikku scolded. "Fine...but let's hurry up; he's getting heavy!" Tifa whined.

They approached a room and put Raizo to bed on a king sized mattress. Tifa was too tired to notice how cute Raizo looked when he was asleep, but Rikku was practically drooling as she got all goo-goo eyed. "Aww...he looks so adorable! I just want to crawl in there with him and snuggle!" Rikku cooed. "Rikku! You don't even know the guy and you want to sleep with him?!" Tifa exclaimed. "Well, yeah! I mean...he does deserve a little something for saving our lives against the evil Sepiroth. And I think I know just how we can thank him, too!" Rikku said as she giggled mischieviously. "WHAT?! Ok, time out! I don't want any part of this, ok? You can go ahead and get yourself into trouble with him, but I'm going to get a bath at the hot springs!" Tifa objected. "Suit yourself! More fun for me with my special hero!" Rikku giggled. Tifa sighed before she left the room and took off to the hot springs. "I still don't feel comfortable with this guy around. Sure, he saved our lives...but he kinda creeps me out. I keep thinking that he'll transform into that monster and kill us at any given moment! Did he save us out of compassion...or is he going to save us for later?" Tifa wondered out loud. Back in the room, Rikku had to suppress her giggling and blushing as she sat next to Raizo's bedside. "Wow...he's so beautiful! I've never seen such a good looking man like him before; not even the strongest and most handsome men back in Bikanel Island can compare to this guy. Oh! Just looking at him makes me want to cum!" Rikku whispered as she started blushing.

She started breathing heavily as she crossed her legs; she could not help herself. It had been such a long time since Rikku had a good man in her life and she wanted to just pounce on Raizo, tear off their clothes, and wildly fuck him till they passed out. But she knew better than to do that. Still, the temptation was getting intense and she felt more horny than she had ever felt in a long time; if not ever. "Oh God! I really want to touch him...but I can't! It's wrong and I-" Rikku began before she gasped out loud. She felt a warm liquid trickling down her legs and she blushed bright red; she suddenly felt extremely embarassed with herself right now. "Shit! I can't believe it; why did I cum?! Oh God!" Rikku cried as she jumped up to her feet. She crossed her legs and held covered her wet spot, trying to fight off the tears of embarassment. But as fate cruelly dictates, something happened that changed everything. Raizo woke up to find himself in a strange room and a strange woman covering herself. "What? Where am I; who are you?" Raizo asked groggily. "No! Don't look at me, please!" Rikku blurted out as she leapt away. "Huh? Wait a second...it's you! Are you ok?" Raizo asked kindly as he sat up and tried to reach out to her. "NO! Don't touch me; I'm all wet!" Rikku cried as she backed away. "Wet? You mean...you're bleeding? What did that asshole do to you?!" Raizo cried angrily. Rikku gasped as she looked at him; was he pretending not to notice that she had an orgasm or was he being too caring and concerned for her safety to even notice?

Rikku looked at him a little more before she sighed and finally removed her arms, revealing her wet spot. Raizo got wide eyed and gasped. "That dirty mother- I'm gonna kill him! It was bad enough he tried to kill you, but he raped you too?!" Raizo growled. Rikku got wide eyed and stared at him; now it was obvious that Raizo was thinking something entirely different. "What?! Uh, I mean...you really think that? Sepiroth might be evil, but he is a gentleman; at least in his own mind!" Rikku said trying not to give herself away. "Well what gentleman goes around killing and raping innocent girls like yourself?" Raizo challenged. Rikku suddenly smiled as she approached him and sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "You know something? You're really cute; especially when you're angry and caring!" Rikku said in a sweet voice. Raizo blushed as he rested his head on her shoulder, making Rikku blush even brighter. "I'm just glad you're all safe and sound now. Say...where's that other girl at?" Raizo mumbled. Rikku suddenly giggled as she got an idea; an awfully naughty idea. "I don't know...but why don't we go find out?" Rikku said in a sneaky voice.

Meanwhile; Tifa was stripping nude and was ready to get in the water, when she suddenly had a feeling she was being watched. "Huh? Who's there?! Somebody watching me? Go away you perverts!" Tifa cried fiercely. But as she turned around, she was given the shock of her life to find Raizo and Rikku suddenly appearing. Tifa squealed as she nearly fell into the water and then grabbed a towel to cover herself. "AUGH! What are you two doing here?!" Tifa screeched. "Uh, duh! We're going to get cleaned up, that's what!" Rikku teased. Raizo furrowed his eyebrows as she said that. "Wait, what?" Raizo demanded. Rikku turned around and smiled seductively as she began unbuttoning her bikini top. "You heard me, tough guy. We're gonna get a nice bath after a long, tiring, and hard battle against the toughest villain there ever lived. It's the least we can do to thank you!" Rikku said as she slowly removed her top. Both Raizo and Tifa were shocked at Rikku's strange behavior, and Rikku laughed as she tossed her bikini top away and bared her nude breasts. "RIKKU!" Tifa cried. "What's the matter? We're all adults here, aren't we? Don't be such a baby and take that towel off your body, Tifa! How else are you going to get cleaned up?" Rikku teased as she tore off her shorts and stripped off her panties. Tifa sighed in irritation before she removed the towel and bared her naked body. Poor Raizo looked like he was about to pass out from the sight of the two naked women.

Rikku giggled naughtily as she approached Raizo, and he tensed up as he felt Rikku's hands reach up to his chest and caress him. "Come on, hero. You need to take your clothes off too!" Rikku whispered seductively. "Uh...I don't think I want to!" Raizo said in embarassment. "You have to; you can't bathe with your clothes on, silly boy. Here; I'll help you!" Rikku said innocently as she got down on her knees and began taking off his pants. Raizo gasped out as he felt his pants being taken off by this strange girl, and Tifa looked absolutely stunned at the sudden change of behavior from her best friend. "Rikku...what are you doing?! Stop it; he doesn't like it!" Tifa cried. Rikku giggled mischieviously as she slowly removed Raizo's boxers and unleashed his 10 inch penis, making Raizo blush bright red in embarassment. Tifa suddenly felt her own attitude change as her eyes lit up with ardor and Rikku looked like she hit the jackpot as she stood back up. "Well...I think Raizo thinks so otherwise!" Rikku giggled playfully as she unbuttoned his shirt and tore it off. Raizo smiled awkwardly before he found himself being led into the water by Rikku. "Come here, you! Rikku will take good care of you now." Rikku cooed. "Me too! I'll take care of you too!" Tifa said now feeling a little more daring. Raizo smirked before he chuckled. "Well, who am I to object?" he joked.

Rikku and Tifa giggled like horny schoolgirls before they decided to have some fun with Raizo. "What's your name, handsome? I want to know your name before I give up my body to you!" Rikku said in a lustful tone. "My name is Raizo; that's my human name at least." Raizo replied. "Raizo...I like that! It sounds like the word rain...and I love rain!" Tifa sighed dreamily. "Mmm...I do like that. It's a good name, isn't it Tifa?" Rikku said. "Yes...yes it is!" Tifa agreed. "Raizo, before we play; I must ask you a personal question." Rikku asked as she sat close next to him. "Uh, what did you want to ask?" Raizo asked feeling a little shy. "Have you ever done it with a woman before?" Rikku asked in a soft whisper. Raizo gulped nervously before he sighed and nodded his head. "Unfortunately, yes. Why...you not mad are you?" Raizo admitted. Rikku suddenly leaned forward and kissed his lips; passionately and insatiably by all means. "No! But I wish I was the first one!" Rikku said in a more lustful tone as she held him by both shoulders. "Well, if it makes you feel any better...you're the first good looking women I'm going to have sex with in a long time." Raizo said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rikku and Tifa felt highly aroused as he said that. "Well then...let's not keep you waiting then, shall we?" Rikku teased before she kissed his lips again. Raizo and Rikku soon fiercely French Kissed each other, moaning and groaning as they fought with each other's tongues. Tifa began to feel horny and started to masturbate, moaning and crying as she watched them make out.

Raizo and Rikku made out for several more minutes, until they finally broke apart. "Oh! Raizo...that was incredible!" Rikku gasped. "Thanks! But I don't want to keep your friend Tifa waiting all by herself!" Raizo said as he made his way over to her. Tifa gasped as Raizo grabbed her and started making out with her, but she soon began enjoying herself as she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her tongue deeper into his mouth. They kissed and kissed until they finally broke apart, gasping for breath as they stared into each other's eyes. "Wow! You are good at this, Raizo!" Tifa gasped. "Thanks...do you girls want to feel even better?" Raizo smirked. "You just read my mind, sweetheart! Come here, you!" Rikku said as she grabbed him. She then laid Raizo on his back and started to smother his face with her breasts, making him moan out loud in pleasure. "Mmm...you like my boobs, don't you baby?" Rikku said in a sexy voice. "Mmm-hmm!" Raizo mumbled as his face was squished by her good sized breasts. "Suck on them, Raizo. I want you to tell me how they taste!" Rikku demanded as she straddled him and pressed her breasts harder against his face. Raizo started to suck on her nipples like a baby, making Rikku cry out and moan in erotic pleasure. "Oh! Oh, yes! Yes! Raizo, that feels so good! Please don't stop!" Rikku cried out hornily. "Mmm! You taste good, Rikku. You're very firm and sweet tasting!" Raizo said with his mouthful. "Oh! Oh, yes! Yes; suck me dry! Suck on my breasts until your satisfied!" Rikku cried out in a horny voice. Raizo did not stop; he kept on sucking her breasts and moaned softly as he felt Rikku's warm milk trickle down his throat. "Mmm! Your milk tastes like heaven, Rikku! I don't want to stop!" Raizo said as he squeezed her breasts to drain the last of the sweet substance out. "Hey! What about me? Don't forget about me, Raizo! I'm still here too!" Tifa complained. "Patience, Tifa! You'll get a turn. Raizo's just not done yet!" Rikku said as she rubbed his hair.

Raizo finally stopped sucking Rikku's breasts and then Tifa sat in Raizo's lap, rubbing her size D breasts all over his face. She moaned as Raizo licked her nipples and bounced them around playfully. Tifa moaned as Raizo began suckling her like a baby, and Raizo soon began sucking down her milk. "How does my milk taste, Raizo? Is it as good as Rikku's?" Tifa moaned as she straddled him. "Yes! You both taste so good; I've never tasted such warm and sweet milk before!" Raizo replied as he enjoyed himself with Tifa's boobs. He finally stopped sucking Tifa and laid back with a sneaky smirk on his face. "You two girls want to know how I taste too?" Raizo teased. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask! Let me at him!" Rikku said as she crawled up to his penis and began jerking him off. Tifa giggled naughtily as she grabbed his testicals and massaged them gently before licking his shaft. Rikku and Tifa soon had a tongue war with each other as they licked Raizo's cock; Raizo moaned in pleasure the whole time they fought for dominance. Finally, Rikku beat Tifa and sucked his cock deep into her throat, moaning loudly as she sucked and slurped him. "Mmm! So hard and stiff; just the way I love it!" Rikku said with her mouthful. "I wanna feel good too!" Tifa complained. "Come here, then!" Raizo said as he grabbed her over and started kissing her. Raizo and Tifa fiercely French Kissed each other while Rikku deepthroated Raizo's penis. This went on for about 20 minutes, until Rikku stepped up her game. She stopped sucking his cock and then sat up, positioning her vagina above his cock. "I want you to tear me apart, Raizo!" Rikku demanded before she placed herself in. Raizo stabbed himself deep into her womanhood and made her scream as he fucked her. "OH YES! YES! THAT'S IT, BABY! DON'T STOP!" Rikku screamed as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Raizo fucked Rikku for about 30 minutes with Tifa making out with him, until they finally reached climax. "Ah! Damn it, Rikku! I'm gonna cum!" Raizo cried. Rikku squealed and gasped as Raizo unleashed a huge load inside of her womb. Rikku screeched as she was forced away and fell on her rear; yet Raizo continued to cum all over her face and inside of her mouth. By the time Raizo finally finished up, it looked like a bag of marshmallows exploded all over Rikku's face. "Oh! So good; so hot and sticky! It's all over my face!" Rikku gasped as her face was hidden behind a mask of white goo.

Tifa scooted over to Rikku and began licking her face clean of his cum, and soon the two girls had a lesbian moment as they made out and swapped cum. Finally, Raizo decided to treat them both and end it. "You ready for the grand finale?" Raizo smirked as he sat up. "Yes! Yes, Raizo! Make me happy and fuck my brains out!" Rikku demanded in a sexual tone. "But I didn't even have a turn yet!" Tifa whined. "Hold on; I have the perfect solution. Tifa, you lay down." Raizo instructed. Tifa did as she was told and then Raizo surprised her by thrusting his hardened manhood deep inside of her sensitive womanhood. Tifa cried out and shed tears of pain as Raizo fucked her, but she soon felt the pain fade away into pure pleasure. "Oh, yes! YES! Don't stop; tear my pussy apart with your big meaty cock!" Tifa screamed. Rikku soon joined the fun by sitting on her face and made her lick her pussy. "Oh! Oh, yes! This is amazing!" Rikku cried happily. They all continued to have sex for about three hours; they were red, sweaty, and tired...but they were happy. Finally; they came again. "RAIZO! I'M CUMMING!" Tifa screeched. "Me too!" Raizo grunted. "Me three!" Rikku cried. Tifa screamed loudly as Raizo pumped a huge load inside of her womb and then tore himself out, spilling an even larger load all over her face and breasts. Tifa gasped and giggled as she was plastered down by his semen, and Raizo emptied the last of his seed all over Rikku; who giggled and gasped playfully as she was whitened by his cum. "Oh, Raizo! How do you do that; how do you make so much cum?" Tifa gasped as she sat up. "It's a secret!" Raizo grunted. "Mmm...tastes so good; it's almost like vanilla pudding!" Rikku said as she slurped herself clean. Tifa soon hugged Rikku tightly and slobbered her entire body clean of his cum until they were both squeaky clean.

Raizo smirked as laid back, when Rikku and Tifa sat on both sides of him and got all cozy with him. "Thanks for making us happy, Raizo. And thank you so much for saving us!" Rikku whispered passionately as she kissed his cheek. "You're welcome, Rikku. Thank you for being good to me." Raizo whispered back. "You're such a sweetheart, babe. I was wrong to have misjudged you. Thank you!" Tifa whispered as she kissed his other cheek. Raizo smiled as he lowered himself into the hot water and soon the other women sat in the water with him; they all laid together and relaxed for the rest of the day. But meanwhile Sepiroth, who had somehow survived against the wrath of Spawn, had wandered into the dark temples of the Kingdom of Darkness and came across Nightmare from Soul Calibur. "Ah, good to see you again my old friend. What brings you here?" Nightmare rasped. "I'm afraid...that our Hellspawn friend has somehow become more powerful than I thought!" Sepiroth explained through wincing pain. "Hmm...so I see! No matter; we're very close to winning this war! Let him enjoy this taste of victory for now...for it will be his very last! Now you just go over to my healing rooms and rest; I have important work that needs to get done!" Nightmare replied. "Thank you...lord Nightmare!" Sepiroth said with a low bow. He was then escorted to the healing room by some attractive looking women, but Sepiroth was given an unpleasent surprise to find Ivy Valentine waiting for him in the room. "Well, hello handsome!" Ivy purred.

Sepiroth's face: (-_-)lll

***Wow! Raizo sure is lucky...can't say the same for Sepiroth, though! (Lol) Seriously; I'm planning on making a Kingdom Hearts Crossover with Spawn and a few other special guests. So maybe this will make sense to some of you after you get a chance to read that story! Oh, and FYI: I have absolutely NO real knowledge of Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts, so be nice to me! Thank you!* :)**


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14 is up! In this chapter, Raizo tells Yoshi the tale of how he ended up having Sindel have the hots for him after going against her in Mortal Kombat. Warning: This chapter contains some violence and of course, lemony type stuff! You get the idea; no kiddies please! Enjoy!***

Yoshi was really surprised that Raizo had sex with two of the sexiest girls from Final Fantasy, let alone surviving a brutal battle against the notorious Sepiroth. "Dude! Do you have any idea how lucky you are? There are many, many people who would love to be in your shoes right now! You beat Sepiroth and you had sex with two of the sexiest girls from that dimension afterwords! Rikku and Tifa; for real?! Damn!" Yoshi said. Raizo couldn't help but smirk at him. "You jealous much?" Raizo teased. "What? No...well, maybe a little!" Yoshi said as he blushed. "Michelle wouldn't be too happy if she heard you say that, Yoshi!" Raizo smirked. "DUDE! DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Yoshi cried angrily. "I'm just messing with you! I would like to admit, however; I was not expecting to have sex with an older woman...namely one from Mortal Kombat!" Raizo continued. "Say, what? Again with Mortal Kombat! Who was it this time? Was it a threesome with Kitana, Jade, and Mileena?" Yoshi teased. "Hell no! Even worse, actually! I had sex with...(gulp) Sindel!" Raizo confessed. Yoshi's jaw dropped to the floor as he said that. "WHAT?! Ooh...you've developed a taste for MILFs now, haven't you?" Yoshi sneered. "Shut up! She's actually pretty beautiful for her age, Yoshi! Besides; I've done it with Tsunade, and do you consider her an MILF?" Raizo snapped. "Uh, kinda! Yeah! But enough about that; tell me more about you and Sindel!" Yoshi said as he leaned forward. Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "Well, where do I even begin?" Raizo said at last.

*Flashback to third person view!*

Raizo was pretty excited to competing in the next tournament of Mortal Kombat. It was a long busy week for him; which was just fine. After traveling several days on a rickety old boat, he finally arrived at Kombat Island; the place where Mortal Kombat was being held at. It was a remote island in the middle of nowhere in the Pacific Ocean of Earth Realm; specifically chosen by Raiden the Thunder God. Shang Tsung and Raiden would be hosting the tournaments, while Shao Kahn would be watching it for his own pleasure. Raizo did not care whose side he chose, just as long as he didn't have to put up with anyone's crap; especially any woman. Raizo just finishing up a long and exhausting day of training at the Kombat Dojo and was walking home to his own room, sighing in contempt. Each and every individual Kombatant had their own room to stay in and they were divided by sex; so Raizo knew that he wouldn't have to put up with Sonya and Kitana any longer. It was especially good now that they were back with their boyfriends Johnny Cage and Liu Kang again. "Thank God; I never thought I'd lose them! I can finally do something I enjoy without worrying my ass off about some sex obsessed woman trying to slip their hands into my pants!" Raizo muttered as he walked through a darkened hall. "What about women, fool?" a harsh feminine voice commanded.

Raizo yelped as he turned around to find a very stern looking Sindel facing him with her arms folded across her chest. "Oh! I, uh...wait, where you following me?" Raizo stuttered. "I was just minding my own business, until I thought I heard someone walking through here!" Sindel replied with her cold steely eyes glaring at him. "I didn't see you! How did you-" Raizo began nervously? "If you have something to say, then say it out loud and don't mutter under your breath like an immature child! Do you understand?" Sindel warned. Raizo gulped as he nodded his head and bowed in respect. "Yes ma'am! I'm sorry for any disrespect I may have shown." Raizo said carefully. Sindel smirked as she unfolded her arms and rubbed her chin. "You know...I can see why my daughter takes such a liking to you. You are quite handsome and dashing, if I say so myself!" Sindel said in a more pleasant tone. Raizo blushed as he cleared his throat. "Uh, well I'm glad you think that way...your majesty." Raizo said nervously. "Oh! Please; call me Sindel since I'm not in my homeland anymore. But I appreciate your modesty and respect; I just wish that every other foolish male here on this island behaved the way you do." Sindel chuckled lightly. "Tell me about it!" Raizo muttered. "So...what are you doing up so late at night? Are you not tired?" Sindel asked casually as she approached him.

Raizo stood still and stiff as he was approached, and dared not to look at her curvaceous body. "I was actually just finishing up my training, that's all." Raizo explained quickly as he looked her in the eye. "At this hour? You must be one of the only Kombatants who works so tirelessly; you train like a man obsessed!" Sindel laughed. "Well, I want to do my best. I don't like to lose!" Raizo admitted. Sindel approached him a bit closer, almost too close for his comfort. "Neither do I, Raizo. Neither do I!" she whispered in an almost seductive tone. "Uh...that's great to know! Now if you'll excuse me?" Raizo said nervously as he backed away and walked off. Sindel chuckled to herself as she watched him take off. "Hmm...surprising; he's much more timid than I thought. Maybe if I try to do something a little more on his level, then maybe I might be able to-" Sindel thought. She didn't even get the chance to finish when Kitana startled her. "Mother? What are you doing all the way out here this late at night? Aren't you tired yet?" Kitana asked. Sindel jumped around to find her daughter facing her with a concerned look on her face. "Oh! You scared me, Kitana! I was just going out for a quick stroll to take my mind off some things, that's all!" Sindel explained quickly. "Oh, ok. I do have some medicine with me if you need help to sleep!" Kitana said as she walked away to return to her room. Sindel sighed as she walked off to her own room. "Damn! That was too close; the last thing I want is for my daughter to find out that I want to have sex with Raizo. This might be a little harder than I thought!" Sindel muttered as she tucked herself into bed.

The next day; the tournaments were pretty slow. This gave Raizo enough time to practice his moves, though he was unaware that someone else was practicing just as hard. Finally when it was Raizo's turn to fight, he approached the arena feeling confident in himself. "Hmph! This will be fun; I wonder who it is I'm going up against?" Raizo muttered. Suddenly, Sindel hovered over to the arena and smirked as she landed on her feet. Raizo looked like he was about to piss himself at the sight of his Kombatant. "Oh, shit! You've gotta be kidding me!" Raizo grumbled with wide eyes. "You ready to play with the Queen of Edenia, Raizo?" Sindel taunted. "Uh...(ahem!) I'm ready for anything!" Raizo said trying to sound calm and collected. Sindel smirked as she stood in her fighter's pose; she couldn't wait to see the look on his face for his big surprise. "Round one...fight!" Shang Tsung announced. Raizo was the first to strike; he began kicking savagely at Sindel, but she blocked his attacks and forced him away with her Star Scream attacks. "Is that the best you can do?" Sindel teased as she kicked him away many times. "No! I'm just getting warmed up, that's all!" Raizo retorted as he roundhouse kicked her away. Sindel cried out as she was sent flying into the air, but Raizo jumped up and continued to fight her. He punched and kicked her aerial style for several minutes, until Sindel sent him flying into the ground with a massive kick. Raizo barely had time to dodge her feet attempting to stomp him flat before he stood back up and began fighting against her with some karate moves.

Sindel was getting agitated, and Raizo could see it. "You're good, Raizo. I'll give you that much...but I'd love to see you survive this!" Sindel cried fiercely. She suddenly grabbed Raizo by the left leg with her long hair and held him tightly before kicking him in the crotch with her foot. Raizo cried out loudly in pain as he wobbled around trying to fight off the pain, but Sindel didn't stop there. She slammed her elbow into his knee and broke it; making him scream even louder in pain. Finally, Sindel sent Raizo flying away with a Banshee Scream. Raizo fell onto his back, moaning in pain as he writhed around a bit. Sindel laughed at him as she towered over him. "You are pathetic and weak!" she snorted. Raizo began to feel rage as he somehow found the strength to stand back up and face her. "We'll just see about that, you old hag!" Raizo growled before he drew out a deadly katana sword. Sindel felt both nervous and angry at his sudden change in behavior, but also realized it must've been because she overdid it. Rather than give up, however; she grabbed out a long spear called a Kwan Do and prepared for round two. They both violently clashed their weapons against each other and parried for several minutes, before they finally caught themselves in a blade lock. "You're just dying to piss me off, aren't you?" Raizo snarled. "If anyone's going to die, it will be you!" Sindel growled back in frustration.

The audience was a bit shocked to see both Kombatants get at each other's throats, but not as much as Kitana and Jade. "Oh my God! What's gotten into mother?!" Kitana wondered. "Ooh, she looks mad!" Jade giggled. Finally, much to the surprise of the others; Sindel broke free of the blade lock. She broke Raizo's katana sword in half and then used her hair to grab him again. She then slammed him around many times before she finally threw him up into the air, grabbed him with her legs, and then smashed him on his head into the ground. "Yes...very good, Sindel! FINISH HIM!" Shang Tsung cackled. Raizo groaned as he laid on the ground in defeat, and Sindel panted as she walked up to him. Raizo managed to turn himself around to face her, but Sindel had already pinned him to the ground and looked at him face to face. "What is she doing?" Kitana demanded. "Wait...what is she up to? That doesn't look anything like a Fatality to me!" Shang Tsung complained. Raiden looked at them with suspicion. Raizo looked really nervous, but he was definitely in for a surprise by Sindel's next move. She lowered herself even closer to his ear. "I win!" Sindel whispered in a seductive tone. "Sindel! Enough of these games; finish him already!" Shang Tsung cried impatiently. "Enough! You have beaten him, so let him go!" Raiden objected. Sindel got off of Raizo and took off, laughing as she whipped her hair back in a taunting manner. Raizo sat himself up with stupidface; what the hell was that all about, he wondered?

Kitana and Jade were also very confused; Sindel never behaved like this before...or at least that they weren't aware of. "What was that all about?" Kitana muttered. Suddenly, Jade burst into uncontrollable giggling. "I think I know what's up...maybe mama's got the hots for Raizo!" Jade giggled naughtily. "JADE! How dare you; my mother would never do such a thing!" Kitana exclaimed in embarrassment. "I don't know; she was acting kinda kinky this morning at breakfast. Ooh, I never thought this day would come! You should've seen her looking at Raizo!" Jade said as she couldn't stop giggling. "Shut up! Don't talk about my mother like that!" Kitana cried fiercely. Suddenly, unpleasant laughter was heard from behind her. "Why not? You know it's the truth!" an evil voice sneered. Kitana and Jade turned around to find Noob Saibot appear before them. "What are you doing here? And what are you talking about!?" Kitana demanded. "Jade is right; seems that Raizo's got a bad case of a sexually frustrated MILF!" Noob snorted. Kitana looked like she was about to stab her Steel Fans into his skull, though Jade looked just as angry and insulted. "What did you just say about my mother?!" Kitana roared. "Stop it, Noob! It's one thing to make a light joke out of this...but that's going too far! Don't push your luck!" Jade threatened. "Oh, like I'm so scared! What are you going to do about it?" Noob snapped. Kitana cried out fiercely as she drew out her Steel Fans. "Go anywhere near my mother again and I will kill you!" Kitana growled. "Don't say I didn't warn you; the first chance she gets, Sindel will fuck him!" Noob sneered before he teleported away.

Kitana was really angry and turned to face Jade, who looked really uneasy. "You just had to open your big fat mouth, didn't you?! Mother would be ashamed of you!" Kitana cried. "Take it easy, Kitana! If it makes you feel any better, we can always check up on her and apologize!" Jade suggested. "Fine! Let's just go before we miss her!" Kitana grumbled as she put away her weapons. But while they left, Noob followed after them. He snickered evilly as he snuck behind them. "This is gonna be so sweet!" Noob chuckled evilly. Meanwhile; Raizo was soothing his aching body in the hot springs, when he was given a surprise visiter. "Oh man! That was rough; Sindel was really tough. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated her power. Maybe once I'm done healing myself, I'll find her and apologize to her." Raizo moaned. Suddenly, the slide doors opened and startled Raizo. "Huh? Who's there?!" Raizo cried. He heard soft footsteps approaching his direction, and he lowered himself into the hot water. "Please...don't come near me! I'm hurt and I don't want any trouble!" Raizo said nervously. "I know that I hurt you, Raizo. And I'm sorry!" a soft loving voice of a woman replied. Raizo was immediately shocked to see Sindel approach him with a white bath towel wrapped around her body. "Oh no...I knew it! I knew that this was going to happen to me. Why? Why me, Sindel?" Raizo said in annoyance. Sindel didn't say a word, though she dipped her foot into the water before letting her towel fall to the floor around her feet.

Raizo's jaw dropped as he saw Sindel's nude body; it was actually very beautiful despite her age. She had long, powerful looking legs, a good sized pair of size D breasts, her skin looked really fair, and her ass looked quite stunning. "You like what you're seeing, don't you?" Sindel teased as she stepped into the water. Raizo was both aroused and terrified; the last thing he wanted was to make the mistake of having sex with Sindel and dishonor Edenia. So by pure instinct, he tried to run away. But Sindel caught him and hugged him tightly to calm him down, and much to his surprise she started crying. "Oh, Raizo! Please...don't run away from me! I promise you that I won't hurt you; I promise! Mama will take good care of you." Sindel sobbed as she cradled him like a child. Raizo felt his heart in his throat as he was smothered by Sindel's breasts; could he dare let himself feel aroused right now? Sindel could sense Raizo's nervousness and soon made her next move. She lifted his face up to look directly into her eyes, and then kissed his lips passionately. Raizo at first was really shocked that this was happening to him, but soon enough he fell under her spell and began kissing her back. Sindel moaned slightly as Raizo wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her more ravenously, and Sindel soon returned the favor by wrapping her arms around his waist. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they broke apart and gasped for breath as they stared at each other. "Wow! Raizo...in all my years of immortality, I've never experienced anything like that! Not for a long time." Sindel gasped. "That was incredible, Sindel. But...are you sure that this is ok? I don't want to dishonor you if we go down this path!" Raizo panted.

Sindel smiled sweetly as she started rubbing her hands all over his firmly built chest, fingering her way up to his face and cupping it. "It's ok with me, Raizo. I trust you...and I also want to help you feel better. I'm sorry if I went too far at the fight earlier today!" Sindel whispered passionately. Raizo finally relaxed as he felt Sindel's heartbeat against his chest as she hugged him. "Thank you, your majesty!" Raizo mumbled. Sindel smiled weakly as she broke apart from the hug...and then she soon smirked naughtily as she pinned Raizo to against a rock. Raizo felt a little nervous at first, but after Sindel kissed his lips viciously, he grew just as daring and grabbed Sindel's ass and spanked it. "Oh! You naughty boy!" Sindel yelped. "Hey! It's only fair since you tried to kill me today, so I don't want to hear it!" Raizo smirked as he spanked her ass again. "Oh! You are a bad boy, aren't you? You ever done it with an older woman before?" Sindel teased. "Not in a long time, no." Raizo admitted. "Well then...you're in for a special treat today then!" Sindel purred as she lowered herself down to Raizo's penis. She began jerking him off to make him hard and erect, causing Raizo to emit a moan of pleasure. "Oh, you like that? Well how about this?" Sindel smirked as she began to lick his long shaft. "Oh, man! That feels really good; please don't stop!" Raizo moaned. "Honey...stop is not in my vocabulary in this situation!" Sindel sneered as she fondled and licked his hard, long 10 inch erection. Raizo moaned as Sindel played with his penis for several minutes, and finally felt daring enough to grant her head and force her to suck him.

Sindel yelped at the sudden movement, but did not refuse to suck on Raizo. She deepthroated him and made lots of noise as Raizo bobbed her head around. "Oh, Sindel! You're really good at this!" Raizo groaned in sexual satisfaction. "_Hank U berry muff_!" Sindel mumbled with her mouthful. Raizo moaned even louder as Sindel made it go even deeper into her throat. She stopped only for a few seconds to catch her breath and then she quickly wrapped her breasts around his penis and started to fap. She licked his tip before sucking down the whole thing and sucked and fapped him like there was no tomorrow. She moaned and groaned as her eyes rolled back, and she kept sucking him until finally the pressure became too much for them both to handle much longer. "GAH! Sindel, I'm gonna cum!" Raizo cried. Sindel screamed as she felt a powerful jet of hot, sticky semen pump into her throat. She pulled herself away and coughed and gagged as hot cum spilled out of her mouth and splashed all over her face; completely covering it with a white mask of goo. "Ohh...Raizo, you animal! You're still not empty? Oh God!" Sindel moaned as she drooled gallons of cum out of her mouth and spilled it all over herself. Raizo miraculously continued to cum all over Sindel for 2 more minutes, turning her whole body into a sticky mess. Finally, Sindel milked the last out of him with a handjob. "Oh...Raizo! How did you do that; how did you cum so much? Goodness, you're still so hard and stiff!" Sindel marveled. "I can't even begin to tell you how or why...but why don't you find out what it feels like inside of that tight cunt of yours?" Raizo smirked. Sindel blushed at his naughty talk, but she smiled sneakily as she climbed on top of him and readied herself. "Whenever you're ready, big boy! Think you can satisfy the Queen of Edenia's sexual hunger?" Sindel taunted.

Raizo replied by stabbing his cock into her pussy and made Sindel buck her hips into him before he pounded away. "Oh! Oh, God! That feels so good! Yes, that's it! Don't stop!" Sindel moaned as she bounced around. "Stop isn't in my vocabulary, either!" Raizo teased as he smacked Sindel's ass again. "Oh! Oh, yes. Fuck me; fuck me and spank me like a horny porn star! Make me feel young again, please!" Sindel begged as she swayed her hips around in a circular motion. Raizo groaned as he moved along with her. "Man...she's good; I don't care if she's old, she's good! Better than anyone I've fucked in a long time!" Raizo thought as he fucked Sindel harder. "Oh, thank the Elder Gods! This young man is so good at what he's doing; no one else has ever been able to please me like this! Oh, I don't care if he's younger than I am. I want him to tear me apart!" Sindel cried out in her mind. She thrust herself deeper and harder, and Raizo kept on pushing until he reached past her G-Spot. "OH! Oh, Raizo!" Sindel cried. Raizo spanked her ass a few more times as he pushed even harder, causing a trickle of blood to spill out. "AAAHH! RAIZO!" Sindel screamed. "Oh, Sindel! You sound really sexy when you scream my name. Do it again!" Raizo demanded as he spanked her ass again. Raizo didn't care if he was pushing his luck by forgetting who he was addressing, but Sindel didn't seem to care at all. In fact; she LOVED it, and kept demanding for more. "Fuck me harder! Fuck me like a dog in heat and tear your hard, meaty cock into my womb like you mean it! I want you to fuck me and I want you to fuck me NOW!" Sindel cried out in a horny voice. Raizo did not disappoint her for the next 4 and a half hours.

Meanwhile; Kitana and Jade had just given up hope in the search for Sindel, when they heard strange noises. "Whoa! What's that noise?" Kitana wondered. "It sounded like it's coming from there!" Jade whispered as she pointed to a door. They both snuck over to the door, and they nearly screamed or puked their guts out at the sight of Sindel and Raizo having hardcore sex. "Oh! Oh my God; mother?!" Kitana squealed. "Oh man...I didn't think she'd actually do it with him!" Jade muttered. Kitana averted her eyes, but was surprised and even angry when Jade didn't turn away. "What are you doing?! Mother will kill us if she finds out we watched her have sex with Raizo!" Kitana hissed. "Oh, you're so lucky Sindel...what I wouldn't give to have a man like that smash my pelvis with his big, meaty cock!" Jade moaned as she slipped her hands into her panties. "JADE!" Kitana cried. Jade soon had an uncontrollable masturbation attack as she watched Sindel and Raizo have sex; she really wanted to be the one fucking Raizo right now. Kitana was so angry at Jade, that she wanted to stab her Steel Fans into her head. But when she found out that Sindel actually seemed to be enjoying herself with Raizo, she soon grew jealous...and then got turned on at the sexy sights of her mother fucking a good looking guy she thought she loved and her best friend masturbating. So rather than stop her, Kitana joined her and soon rubbed her pussy and fondled her breasts. Jade felt really horny and began fondling her own breasts before she reached out and held Kitana's hand while masturbating. Both girls got steamy steamy enough to the point where they ripped each other's clothes off and had lesbian sex!

Unknown to them all, Noob Saibot was laughing in evil perverted pleasure as he watched them all...with a video tape! "Tee-hee! This is so gonna sell in Outworld and the Nether Realms!" Noob snickered evilly. Jade and Kitana moaned and squealed as they fiercely kissed and fondled each other with the utmost passion, while Sindel started to scream from Raizo's cock tearing her womanhood apart at the point of climax. Surprisingly, Kitana and Jade were reaching climax as they assumed the missionary position and rubbed each other's vaginas against each other. "Oh, Raizo! RAIZO! RAAAIIIZZOOO! I'M CUMMING!" Sindel shrieked. "ME TOO! OH GOD!" Raizo shouted. Sindel shrieked loudly as Raizo pumped an enormous load of cum into her womb, which then spilled out of her pussy and splashed all over the place; including herself. "JADE!" Kitana squealed. "KITANA!" Jade whimpered. They both screamed as they squirted their woman juices all over each other and held each other tightly. Luckily no one knew of each other's presence. Noob Saibot on the otherhand, laughed and snickered in evil perverted pleasure as he got every square inch of the graphic details of their sexual encounters. "This is so worth it!" Noob laughed evilly. Sindel finally fell on top of Raizo and passed out, and Raizo wrapped his arms and legs around her before he too passed out. Jade and Kitana also passed out, and soon everyone went to sleep.

The next day; Raizo and Sindel woke up feeling tired and sleepy, but they were happy nonetheless. Sindel woke up to Raizo sleeping with his arms around her waist fast asleep. She smiled as she sat up, but as she did so, she was surprised to find cum still oozing out of her vagina. "Oh wow...that was the most fun I've had in decades!" Sindel muttered. "Mmm...I'll say it was. Thank you, your majesty!" Raizo said sleepily as he was accidentally woken up. Sindel turned around and smiled as she sweetly kissed his lips. "I told you...you don't have to call me the formal names; not anymore, anyway. From now on, you may be free to do this with me anytime you like...if you want." Sindel whispered. Raizo sat up and hugged her before he stared at her with a smile on his lips; he actually wasn't going to refuse that offer. They kissed one more time before they got up and put their clothes back on. But the minute they walked out of the doors, the minute they ran into Kitana and Jade sleeping together in the nude next to the doors. "WERE YOU TWO SPYING ON ME THE ENTIRE TIME LAST NIGHT?!" Sindel shouted furiously. Kitana and Jade were immediately awake as they leapt up to their feet. "What?! No, it's not like that at all! I swear that I'd never do that to you!" Kitana exclaimed. "Yeah, we were just on our way to the baths...when he suddenly passed out from sheer exhaustion! We wouldn't spy on you or anything like that!" Jade lied nervously. "Do I look like a fool to you?! Why would you do such a thing to me; your own mother for the Elder God's sake!" Sindel cried. "Me?! How could you do this to me; your own daughter?" Kitana cried back.

Sindel and Kitana fiercely argued with each other for a minute, before Raizo finally broke them apart. "Stop it! Ok? Let's not make a big deal about this...if we're quiet, then nobody will ever find out about this. Just calm down, please!" Raizo suggested. Everyone took a deep breath before they finally calmed down. "You're right, Raizo. Let's just put this behind us and move forward!" Sindel said at last. "Group hug?" Jade asked timidly. Raizo wasn't about to refuse, so he grabbed all three women into a hug. But their tender moment was crushed when they heard loud snoring from behind a pillar. "What the- Who else did you bring?" Raizo demanded. "I didn't bring anyone else!" Kitana objected. "Neither did I!" Jade proclaimed. They all ran to the pillar and were immediately enraged to find Noob Saibot asleep with a video tape in his lap. "NOOB!" they all screamed. Noob cried out as he jumped up to his feet and in his nervousness, he dropped the video tape and broke it. "What?! Aww...my porno video's ruined!" Noob complained. "You...VIDEO TAPED US?!" Kitana screeched. "Oops...oh, shit! I should not have said that, should I?" Noob whimpered. "Damn right you shouldn't! I'd run if I were you!" Raizo growled. "Oh, God!" Noob squeaked.

Outside at the dining hall, Raiden was eating breakfast with his friends Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage; when they suddenly heard loud screaming. "What the hell was that?" Sonya wondered. Suddenly, Noob Saibot was seen running for his life from an enraged Raizo, Sindel, Kitana, and Jade chasing after him. "GET BACK HERE!" Raizo shouted. "WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU FOOL!" Sindel roared. "I'LL STAB MY FANS INTO YOUR SKULL SO HARD, YOUR LITTLE MINIONS WILL FEEL IT FROM THE NETHER REALMS!" Kitana screamed. "AAAAAAAHHHH! MOMMY!" Noob shrieked as he ran like hell through a hallway. The others sort of looked at each other in confusion. "What was that all about?" Johnny Cage said out loud. "I don't even want to know!" Raiden grumbled as he shook his head in disgust.

***Lol! Looks like Noob learned his lesson, huh? Well that wraps up yet another lemon story for now! Stay tuned to see who else is Raizo's lucky lady!***


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15 is up! For all those waiting for a steamy lemon, you're in for a special treat today! This time, Raizo finds himself in a strange quest with the highly attractive treasure huntress named Lara Croft. But when they both find themselves in a trap of some sort, things get pretty steamy between the two. You get the idea, don't you? Warning: Contains some violence, language, and of course...a lemon; a steamy one at that, too! Viewer discretion is advised!***

Yoshi was stunned. Absolutely stunned; he was now really starting to worry for his friend after hearing the story with Sindel. That, and he also kinda shuddered at the thought of what happened to Noob Saibot after he spied on them the whole time they had sex. "Dude...I almost feel sorry for Noob. What did you do to him?" Yoshi wondered with a cringe. Raizo smirked mischievously. "You don't wanna know, Yoshi. Trust me; you don't wanna know!" Raizo replied. Yoshi gulped before he cleared his throat. "Ok...so who was the next lucky lady?" Yoshi asked trying to change the subject. "Well, you ever heard of Lara Croft?" Raizo replied. "Yeah...she's like one of the sexiest treasure hunters around. Why?" Yoshi asked. "Well, it's kinda funny actually. It all happened when I was recruited with James Bond." Raizo began. "Say what?! You worked with James Bond and Lara Croft?! Dude, what happened!?" Yoshi exclaimed in total shock. "Well, let me tell you what happened!" Raizo smirked.

*Flashback to third person view!*

Raizo was escorted down a huge hallway in a private government building with some heavily armed guards. "What is going on here? I didn't do anything wrong, I swear! You have to let me go!" Raizo cried. "Quiet!" a guard barked. Raizo shut his mouth and sighed; he knew he shouldn't have been snooping around those computer labs earlier. What sort of punishment awaited him, he wondered? Time would only tell. Raizo and the guards finally arrived at a huge office, where Raizo was ordered to sit down in front of a large desk. "Wait here." the guards instructed. "Like I have a choice!" Raizo muttered. As he waited, he glanced around the office and noticed there were several medals of different kinds. "Who got all of these medals? And why am I here?" Raizo asked out loud. "Surprised? Come now, you don't think I bought those on the internet!" a charming blonde British man teased as he walked into the room in a dapper black tuxedo. Raizo turned around and stared at the man in confusion. "Who are you?" Raizo asked at last. "Bond; James Bond, and it is going to be an honor working with you today." the gentleman said as he firmly shook his hand. "James Bond? No way; _the_ 007?!" Raizo exclaimed. "The one and only!" Bond said with a shrug. "I don't believe this! But I'm still confused as to why I'm here, though." Raizo said. "Your profile, though shocking, is quite impressive Raizo!" an elderly woman announced as she walked into the office.

Raizo turned around to find a 70 something year old woman with short grey hair and steely eyes walk into the office and sit at her desk in front of both gentlemen. "M-I 6, but you can call me M! I've brought the-wait a minute! Wasn't there supposed to be another recruit here?" the woman demanded. Raizo looked confused as hell, but Bond sighed as he checked his watch. "She told me she'd be a little late, and I was afraid that this would happen." Bond muttered. Suddenly; a very attractive woman with a very revealing green tank top, very short brown shorts, tough army boots, and brown hair tied in a ponytail barged into the room. Her skin was white, her lips were rosy red, and her eyes were green; she was the world famous Lara Croft! "Sorry I'm late, guys! Traffic was-" Lara began. "Shut it! Sit your hind quarters down; I'll deal with you later. Right now, we have important things to discuss here!" M snapped. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?! Who the hell are you people and why did you bring me all the way here?!" Raizo shouted now getting really impatient.

Bond looked like he was about have a heart attack, while M just glared at Raizo with her cold, stern eyes. "Long story short: There's a madman who plans on destroying the world with a gigantic laser from the middle of the Amazon. The problem is, nobody can get inside because of his little army of thugs led by a mercenary named Deathstroke. From your profile, it says here that you've had some previous engagements with him. Your mission is to take down Deathstroke and his thugs, while Bond and Lara disarm that laser and deal with the mad man. Is that not simple enough of an answer for you?" M explained sternly. Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "Why me? There are plenty of other people out there, but why me? Why'd you bring me all the way out here? Can't Bond take care of this himself?" Raizo said in exasperation.

Bond finally spoke up. "I suggested it, Raizo. I read about the battle between you and Deathstroke in Gotham City; if anyone can help me with this mission, it's you!" Bond said. Raizo shook his head wearily. "No...I mean, I could...but only if I were in my-" Raizo began. "You singlehandedly took out Blondyke's gang in New York City and eliminated Kibana Kyochi's thugs in Tokyo...as yourself! Human or not, you are an exceptional man with skills that could be put to good use. Besides; didn't you always want to learn to use your powers for good? Didn't you want to prove yourself in this world? Well now is your chance!" Bond said. Raizo thought about it for a moment and then finally agreed; Bond did have some good points. "All right; I'll do it. So when do we start?" Raizo said at last. "Your plane for the Amazon leaves tonight at midnight; I suggest you prepare yourself, boy. From the looks of things, Deathstroke has gotten much more aggressive and powerful after your last encounter. And unless you have another...transformation, you'll need all the rest and luck you can get!" M explained. "Thank you, ma'am. I won't let you down!" Raizo proclaimed. "Good...I sure hope not." M smirked.

Just as Raizo left with Bond, Lara was about to leave. But M stopped her and ordered her to sit down; she was going to have a frank discussion with her before she let her leave the room. "Sit down!" M ordered harshly. Lara sighed as she sat down in front of her, crossing her legs. "It's one thing to do it on a mission...it's a completely different matter if it's off duty with _my Agents_! Do you understand me young lady; the severity of your punishment could be the end of your career with me!" M said in a hushed yet furious tone. Lara gulped as she nodded her head. "I understand." she said plainly. "You had better! Because the next time I find out you were in bed with another one of my agents, I will personally see to it that you will never sleep with another man ever again! Where you come from, it may be different. But here in this country and in this organization, we demand the utmost respect and discipline! Try my patience again and I promise you, I will become your worst nightmare! Do I make myself clear?" M threatened. Lara nodded her head again; she knew damn well not to test her patience again. "Good! You're dismissed...just be grateful it's not permanent!" M said sternly.

As Lara left her office, she sighed impatiently as she cursed to herself. "Like it's my fault I was born with size DD breasts and my sex appeal turns on just about every other fucking man here on Earth! That cold bitch; what does she know? I'll show her! I'll show them all; I'll show them that I can take this mission seriously!" Lara pouted. As she stomped her way towards an elevator, she sighed as tried to concentrate more on the mission than on men. "Ok, so Bond and I have to stop this madman from firing this laser, and then Raizo has to take on Deathstroke by himself. Wait, what? All by himself?! That's not fair; there's no way he could do that all alone!" Lara said out loud. As she made her way out of the elevator and walked out of the office building, she kept thinking about Raizo. "_I hope he'll be ok. Can he really take on those baddies all by himself? Maybe he's tougher than he looks...and he looks hot!_" Lara thought as she got into her yellow sports car.

She sighed dreamily and practically drooled as she began having lustful thoughts about Raizo. "Oh, he's very hot! Hell, he's hotter than Bond! Oh, I've just got to get closer to him...and I don't care what M will do to me! If I want a hot man to myself, then damn it I get what I want! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I surprise him!" Lara said to herself with a sneaky smile. She drove her way to the hotel where she and the other agents were staying at; Raizo and Bond included. While Lara drove to the hotel, Raizo and Bond had their own conversation at lunch. They were eating fish and chips at a diner close to the hotel they were staying at; the whole time, Raizo told Bond of his own adventures and then Bond told him his own adventures. "I must say, that is impressive. Who would've thought that one of the most evil scientists would fall prey to the most powerful Hellspawn of all time?" Bond said as he sipped his ale. "Me? Look at you; I wonder how you survived the Golden Eye incident!" Raizo pointed out. "Well, if there's one thing that I love more than the thrill of those adventures...it's obviously the women!" Bond said with a wry smile.

Raizo snorted as he said that, drawing Bond's attention. "You disagree with me?" Bond joked. "Oh, it's not that. It's just that...never mind!" Raizo muttered. "Oh, come on now! No secrets; I told you my stories, so it's only fair." Bond said. "It's just that...I sorta have a thing with women." Raizo said sheepishly. Bond couldn't help but smile. "Oh, I see...having trouble, are we? If you need any advice with women, I'd be more than happy to help you." Bond smirked. "Shockingly, I'd rather not. I've got more than enough past experiences than I'd feel comfortable talking about. Besides; a guy like you, you make it look good. A guy like me...it's my worst fucking nightmare if you don't count being a Hellspawn!" Raizo said grumpily. Bond couldn't help but laugh at him. "You've got it lucky, my friend. You know how many young men would love to be in your position right now?" Bond said. "Yeah, but they'd wish they were dead after the 50th one!" Raizo grumbled. Bond laughed even louder, now obviously drawing attention from some others. Raizo felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but shrugged it off. "Well...you can enjoy it, but I prefer being the guy that likes to kill the bad guys!" Raizo said at last.

Bond sighed as he shook his head and took another sip. "Well, look at this way. It's a good way to relieve stress. And who knows; maybe one day you'll meet a girl like yourself. Until then, you've got the perfect time to keep your options open." Bond said. Raizo looked really insulted as he said that. "What? Is that how you think of women?! As some sort of a selection or option to choose from? For your information James Bond, I respect women a lot more than you think. I don't end up in the situations I get into because I want to...I get into them because I'm lucky. And you know what; I hate it! I'd rather be doing something else; anything else than _that_!" Raizo snapped as he walked out angrily. Bond looked a little surprised by his sudden outburst and the other bystanders just stared at him. "Well excuse me!" Bond said at last as he left the tab on the table.

Raizo was pissed; beyond pissed. As he stormed his way into the hotel, he kept wondering if he should have even agreed with this to begin with. He admired James Bond for his bravery, but not his charm with women. He never really thought of Bond as a womanizer until now, and now because of his childhood hero ruining him, he was pissed off. Raizo went inside of the elevator and waited impatiently as he was taken to the top. "I knew I should've refused this offer when I had the chance!" Raizo muttered angrily as he finally reached the top floor. "Why do I even bother? Why do they even care?! They don't have a clue who the hell I really am!" Raizo said out loud as he stomped his way through the hall. As he approached his room, he was very unaware of what surprise awaited him. "Hmph! First chance I get, I'm opting out of this fucking program!" Raizo growled as he opened his door. He entered inside of his room and then shut his door, locking it up. But as soon as he walked into his bedroom, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He couldn't tell whether to be outraged or shocked by what lay before him on his bed.

Lara Croft was on his bed in sexy black lace underwear, posing in a very seductive manner with a very dirty smile on her face. "Hey, big boy! What kept you? I've been waiting for you!" Lara said in a sexy voice. Raizo's face paled of color and his eyes and mouth were agape; was he dreaming or was this really happening to him? "How...in the hell...did you get in here? I locked this room!" Raizo gasped. "I have my ways, babe. Come here; you look stressed! Let me give you a massage!" Lara offered with a seductive whisper. "Uh, I'd rather not!" Raizo said nervously. Lara giggled as she sat up on his bed, slightly jiggling her breasts as she moved. She then stood up and began walking towards Raizo in a very playful manner, causing Raizo to back up against the wall. "Oh, really? Because by the looks of your tent on your pants, it looks like you do!" Lara teased as she grabbed his crotch.

Raizo gasped and desperately tried not to scream as Lara fondled his hardened manhood. "Ooh, baby...you're so hard and stiff. Just the way I love my cocks!" Lara said in a horny voice. She got down on her knees and stripped off Raizo's pants, and soon did the same with his boxers. Raizo's 10 inch penis poked at Lara's face, making her blush. "Oh, wow...I didn't think you'd be this big. I'm really gonna have some fun now!" Lara giggled as she began jerking him off. "Lara, please don't do this! Now is not the best time to be doing this!" Raizo cried. "Raizo, shut up and fuck me!" Lara demanded before she suddenly stood up and kissed his lips fiercely. Raizo cried out in dismay as Lara began hungrily dwelling her tongue inside of his mouth, but soon found himself enjoying himself. This felt really good, and it had been a while since Raizo had sex with a woman...a very good looking one at that. "_You know what? Fuck it; she wants me? She's gonna get me!_" Raizo thought with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lara moaned as she felt Raizo's fingers slip into her panties and rub her already wet pussy. "Oh, Raizo. That's really good! I'm so horny!" Lara moaned. "You kidding me? I barely got started!" Raizo said with an evil smile. "Wait, what are you-AUGH!" Lara cried as Raizo suddenly scooped her up into his arms. "Wow! You're so strong, Raizo!" Lara marveled as she was carried to his bed. Raizo sat down on his bed and then forced Lara on his lap, with her ass facing upwards. "Wait, what's going on? What are you doing to me?" Lara demanded. Raizo replied by quickly smacking her ass, making her yelp. "Ouch! What was that for?" Lara whimpered. "What you did was a bad thing, Lara Croft. Sneaking into someone else's room is a bad thing, and for that...you're going to be properly punished!" Raizo sneered as he rubbed Lara's ass. She gasped as she felt Raizo's firm hand rub her ass...and then squealed as she felt a sharp pain in the same area. "Oh! Raizo..." Lara whined. "Shut up! You're being punished!" Raizo growled as he spanked her harder. Lara cried out as she felt the stinging pain intensify on her ass; each spank became harder than the last and with a final smack, she howled in pain as she arched up on Raizo's lap.

Her movement felt really arousing, and Raizo's libido kicked in to a new level even he was shocked that he had. Suddenly, Raizo became the dominant one again as he forced Lara up off the bed. "On your knees, bitch!" Raizo commanded. "Yes...whatever you want, master!" Lara replied obediently. "Master? That's a little much...but I do appreciate that. But I can't stand these any longer!" Raizo smirked as he ripped off the undies. Lara gasped as her huge breasts were exposed and her wet pussy was revealed. "Oh...what would you like to do now, master?" Lara gasped. Raizo replied by grabbing her breasts and roughly squeezing and fondling them to his enjoyment. Lara moaned and groaned as Raizo enjoyed himself with her giant DD breasts; she hadn't felt this much pleasure since the Ring of Hardness incident. "Oh, God! That feels so good. Oh! Yes; lick my nipples!" Lara moaned sexily as Raizo began licking her nipples rapidly. He squeezed both Lara's breasts together and sucked both her nipples before he decided to tease her by biting her nipples, making Lara yelp in pain. "Ouch! Not so hard, please!" Lara squealed.

Raizo spanked Lara's ass again, making her cry. Literally; she cried tears of pain. "You wanted me? Well you got me! Now shut up and get ready to suck my cock!" Raizo commanded harshly. He was actually pretty shocked with himself for sounding so harsh, but was even more shocked by Lara immediately sucking his 10 inch shaft. "Like this, master? Is this pleasing enough for you?" Lara asked with her mouthful. "Oh, that is good...yes! Keep doing that until I say stop. Oh!" Raizo moaned. Lara did not disappoint Raizo for the next 30 minutes; she deepthroated him like she never did with another man before. Truthfully, Lara liked it whenever she had rough sex with a man. It felt really arousing to her for some reason, but Raizo was by far the best...even if this was his first time for being rough. "Oh! Don't hesitate, baby! Keep going; I like it rough!" Lara gasped as she took a breather and jerked him off. Raizo smiled at her before he grabbed her head and plunged her mouth deeper into his cock, reaching all the way back into her throat.

Raizo and Lara moaned loudly as they felt the pleasure rise and intensify, until finally Raizo couldn't hold it in anymore. "GAH! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Raizo shouted. Lara screamed as she felt Raizo pump a huge amount of cum into her throat, which soon spooged out of her mouth and nose. Lara coughed and gagged as she tore herself away, choking on cum as Raizo continued hose more of it all over her face and breasts. "Oh! Oh my God...there's so much; still not empty?!" Lara moaned with her mouth overflowing. Raizo grunted as he milked the last of it out all over her face and watched in pleasure as Lara slurped herself clean. "Mmm...you actually taste a lot better than all the other men I've fucked. Your semen is so thick, yet sweet." Lara said with a slutty smile as she licked her fingers. Raizo smirked as he grabbed Lara and tackled her to the bed, fiercely French Kissing her. Lara did not fight back as Raizo pinned her to the bed and choked her with his tongue; she could tell he was sexually frustrated and she was more than happy to let him take that sexual frustration out on her.

Raizo finally pulled himself away from Lara, much to her displeasure. "No! Don't stop; please don't stop! Fuck me, Raizo!" Lara complained. Raizo spanked her ass again, making her cry out. "What was that you said?" Raizo teased. "I'm sorry! Master; you're my master! Please fuck me, master! I want you inside of me!" Lara shouted in pure ecstasy. "As you wish! Hope you're hungry for cock!" Raizo grunted as he stabbed his 10 inch penis inside of Lara's tight and wet pussy. Lara's eyes flashed wildly with lust and rolled back slightly as she felt tears pour out; the pain was unbearable at first, but the pleasure was too much. "_Oh my God! He feels so good; I've never felt such pleasure from a man like this before! Oh, I hope he tears my cunt to pieces and makes me bear his children!_" Lara thought lustfully. Raizo grabbed onto Lara and forcefully began thrusting himself inside of Lara's womb, making her tightly clench onto him and gasp feverishly as she felt Raizo tear her apart. "Oh! OH! OHHHH! OH YES!" Lara cried hornily. "God, you're tight and wet!" Raizo grunted as he kept pumping himself in and out.

Lara cried as she moved along with Raizo for the next 5 hours; he was the best man to have ever done it with in her life. "Oh, God! Master...Master! MASTER! I'M GONNA CUM!" Lara screamed. "Me too! Let's cum together, shall we?" Raizo smirked as he grabbed her breasts and roughly sucked them. "Oh! I'm so horny, master! Fuck me until I have your children! Violate me; my body is your property now!" Lara moaned ravenously. "I'm not about to object to that!" Raizo grunted as he fucked her harder. He and Lara kept at it for a few more minutes, until they finally came together. "AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE! I'M CUMMING!" Lara screeched as her eyes bugged out. Raizo shouted as he pumped an enormous load into Lara's womb, breaking her brims and causing semen to spill out of her vagina and splash all over the bed...and themselves. Raizo tore himself out and continued to cum all over Lara, turning every inch of skin on her breasts, legs, arms, stomach, and face white with his hot sticky seed. "Oh, yes...so good! I'm your little cum whore; I'm your cum whore, master!" Lara moaned with her mouth completely full of cum. Raizo grunted as he squirted the last of his cum out and then fell on top of Lara, passing out. Lara passed out with him and they soon fell asleep for the rest of the day.

Much, much later; Raizo and Lara woke up in bed feeling sticky and hot. "Wow...that was really awesome, Raizo. Thanks; I really needed that!" Lara said with a sexy smile. Raizo smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, listen...I'm sorry if I was-" Raizo began. Lara shushed him as she placed a finger on his lips. "Shh! It's ok; you and I both needed it. And as long as we keep this between ourselves, everything will be just fine. You're a really nice guy, Raizo. Just don't be afraid to show your dominant side, ok? It's all right to take control sometimes." Lara whispered passionately. Raizo blushed as she said that, and blushed even brighter as Lara hugged him tightly. "By the way...you were the best out of all the others I've fucked!" Lara added with a sultry whisper. Raizo blushed as she said that, but he chuckled as he pecked her on the cheek and soon took a shower in his bathroom. Lara snuck out of Raizo's room and slipped into her bathroom, showering off her filth. "Hmm...it's a shame; I kinda wanted to shower with him, but I guess he had enough excitement for one day." Lara said out loud as she washed her hair.

About 20 minutes later, Raizo and Lara met with Bond in the lobby. "There you are; I've been looking for you two. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Bond exclaimed. "Yeah, we sorta lost track of time...sorry. Let me go grab my bags!" Lara said apologetically as she ran off to grab her bags. While she did that, Raizo approached Bond with a sad look on his face. "Hey, Bond. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting up earlier." Raizo began. Bond held his hand up to stop him. "Don't; you were right. Women should be treated with more respect, and I should be more careful of what I say. In fact; I wanted to thank you for teaching me that lesson." Bond said in a friendly tone. Raizo smiled as he shook his hand. As Raizo and Bond walked over to a bar to get a drink, Bond couldn't help but smirk as he waited for the right moment. "But then again...I could probably learn a thing or two from you." Bond said with a wry smile. "What's that supposed to mean?" Raizo demanded as he sipped some vodka. Bond leaned forward and whispered his answer. "I think you did pretty well...I could hear Lara all the way from the other side of the hotel!" he smirked.

Raizo did a spit take from his vodka, while Bond laughed his arse off. "Oh God...please don't tell anyone; let alone M!" Raizo muttered meekly. "Hey, it's me...you're talking to me; I'm surprised you don't know me yet!" Bond joked. Just then, Lara approached them with her bags. "So, are you gentlemen ready or what?" Lara announced playfully. Raizo sighed heavily. "As I'll ever be..." he grumbled. Bond smirked as he raised his glass. "Here's to shooting with muscular legged women!" he toasted. Lara glanced at him strangely and blushed, while Raizo looked like he was ready to bang his head against the table.

***Lol; gotta love Bond, eh? Well stay tuned for more steamy action, coming your way soon! And please; don't hesitate to leave any requests!***


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16 is up! In this erotic and shocking chapter, Raizo finds himself in a heck of a doozy when a certain member of Team Rocket starts taking a liking to him. Warning: Contains a super steamy lemon, some language, and a Pokemon Battle; viewer discretion is advised! This idea is brought to you by Lil Knuckles! Thanks buddy and I hope you enjoy this one! Oh, and there's also a new OC of mine; I'm planning on adding him to my profile and may even create a new story all about him!* ;)**

Yoshi was agape as he sat there across from Raizo; he was very shocked that Raizo had rough sex with Lara Croft and the fact he helped James Bond on a secret mission. "Dude...you're the luckiest guy alive! I'd totally kill to be on a secret mission with James Bond right about now!" Yoshi said. Raizo chuckled at him. "You know that involves women, right Yoshi?" Raizo smirked. "Oh...right. I still find it kinda hard that you were so rough on Lara, too! Why'd you do that man?" Yoshi said. Raizo blushed as he cleared his throat. "It's frustrating, you know? But depending on the woman, you really ought to be careful how you handle that...do you know what I mean?" Raizo said in an awkward tone. "Yeah, I believe you. So...any other women you were rough with?" Yoshi asked with a smirk.

Raizo suddenly shook his head laughing. "No...it was the other way around this time; who shall I start with first?" Raizo said. "Aw, man! Who was it this time?" Yoshi demanded. "Well, let's just say it was a certain Pokemon character." Raizo began. "Oh, come on now! Don't leave me hanging; give me specifics! Who was it? It wasn't a Pokemon though, was it? Pokephilia is disgusting!" Yoshi joked. "Ugh, hell no...but it almost felt like it!" Raizo shuddered. "Dude, come on! Just tell me!" Yoshi complained. Raizo sighed as he finally fessed up. "Fine...the next woman I had was a character we all know; think the original series." Raizo said. Yoshi cringed as before he took a sip of his orange juice. "Eww, dude...you did it with Misty?!" Yoshi groaned. "No! Hell no; she was about my age! I was actually talking about Jessie from Team Rocket!" Raizo exclaimed. Yoshi did a massive spit take with his orange juice. "**WHAT?! YOU HAD SEX WITH WHO?!**" Yoshi screamed. Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "Ok, let me explain what happened!" Raizo smirked.

*Flashback to third person view!*

Ash, Misty, and Brock were really excited to be attending this Pokemon Tournament; mainly because Raizo had recently befriended them and had a friend who recently became a brand new legend. "Oh boy! I can't wait to see Patrick in action!" Ash said in excitement. "Yeah; he's awfully lucky to have the Pokemon he has in this particular tournament!" Brock added. "Yeah, well don't get your hopes up just yet! His opponent is pretty tough; and his Pokemon are pretty strong too!" Raizo chuckled. "There he is! Go get em', Patrick!" Misty cheered. The whole audience cheered as a tough and muscular looking army man walked into the stadium. It was strange for a few to see a tough looking guy like himself being a Pokemon trainer, but he was sure to surprise them nonetheless with the Pokemon he had.

Now this man was about roughly Raizo's age; 32, blonde buzzcut and blondish facial hair, bright blue eyes, and well built muscles. He wore a brown tank top, khaki pants, black army boots, and had a cross necklace around his neck. "All righty, then. Let's get this show on the road, eh old buddy?" Patrick muttered as he took out his Pokeball. As he approached the stage, his opponent was a tough looking guy just like him. The only exception was that this guy wore a red cap and was a complete douchebag, whereas Patrick was far more respectful and honorable. "Hey, Patrick! You're going down; you hear me? Down!" he cried as pointed to him. Patrick smirked at him as he approached his stand. "Yeah, you wish Donnie!" Patrick replied with a wry smile.

Just then, the referee approached them. "Ok, gentlemen. You know the rules; last Pokemon standing wins! Let's have this as a good, clean fight! GO!" the ref cried out. Donnie sneered as he threw his Pokeball out at the stadium; there, a huge creature towered over Matthews and made the crowd gasp in awe and shock. "Oh my-" Brock began. "No way! It can't be!" Misty cried. "It's Rayquaza! Incredible; look at the size of that thing!" Ash exclaimed. It was true; the giant serpent like beast was in fact a Rayquaza, and a very cranky one at that. It roared ferociously, but Patrick showed no fear. "Hmph...cute. Now it's my turn; come on out, old buddy! Let's show these people a good time, shall we?" Patrick cried as he threw his Pokeball into the stadium. To the sheer shock of the others, and even Ash's group; there stood another legendary Pokemon in front of the Rayquaza. It looked like a kangaroo mixed with a squirrel, but it's nature was fearsome and it's intelligence was far above even the world's smartest scientist. He was the legendary Mewtwo!

Mewtwo growled furiously at Rayquaza, showing no fear as he began flaring his fists with dark psychic energy. "Oh, I'm gonna crush that scrawny wallaby! Get him, Rayquaza!" Donnie cried. Rayquaza roared as he charged towards Mewtwo to attack, but Mewtwo just closed his eyes before he calmly sighed and teleported away. "Huh? Where'd he go?!" Donnie demanded. Patrick smirked as he folded his arms across his chest; he was going to enjoy this. Suddenly, Mewtwo reappeared above Rayquaza and shouted fiercely as he threw a Shadowball at the beast. Rayquaza roared in pain as he was hit, but he fiercely retaliated by firing a huge beam of energy at Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported away before he was hit and counter attacked him with more Shadowballs. "That's it, old timer! Let him have it!" Patrick said quietly.

The crowd went nuts as the two legendary Pokemon went all out against each other. But as the battle went on, everyone else was unaware that certain Pokemon kidnappers were actually disguised as normal tourists among the crowd. They were Team Rocket; and among them was Jessie and James...and their talking Meowth, of course. "Wow! Look at them go; this is pretty intense!" Jessie said in amazement. "Don't forget that we need to find those brats and their Pikachu!" James pointed out. "Yeah...but until then, I've got dibs on Mewtwo beating that oversized worm!" Meowth said. "What?! No way! Rayquaza is going to cream him!" James argued. "Ha! The usual wager?" Meowth sneered. "You're on!" James said as he shook his paw. "All right, enough! I'm gonna hit the ladies room...when I come back, I want you two to tell me if you found any trace of Pikachu and his little friends." Jessie snapped.

As she left to go to the restroom, Raizo was also on his way to pick up some snacks for his friends. But as fate dictates, both adults found themselves in an awkward position. Raizo had just bought some snacks, but just as he turned around he accidently bumped into Jessie and spilled some food and drink all over her. "Oof! HEY! Watch where you're going, you clumsy ass!" Jessie cried angrily. "Oops! I'm so sorry about that; I didn't see you!" Raizo said shyly. But as Jessie got a better observation of his face, she suddenly felt...mushy inside. It had been such a long time since Jessie had actually met any cute looking guys, and Raizo was more than a qualification for being cute. Those beautiful blue eyes, that luxcurious black hair, and that well built body immediately turned her on. Her eyes sparkled in a romantic and lustful manner as she stared at his angelic face. "Oh...excuse me! I'm the one who's the clumsy ass; forgive me." Jessie said in a much more friendly tone.

Raizo chuckled nervously as he grabbed some napkins and helped dry off Jessie's shirt; Jessie was blushing as bright red as her own hair. "Oh, well thank you...I could've gotten that myself!" Jessie said bashfully. "It's the least I can do for making you such a mess; are you all right? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Raizo replied nervously. Jessie smiled giddily as she saw how timid and naive he really was; it was very cute. "Oh, not at all! I guess I was just in such a rush, I wasn't looking where I was going. Do you need any help?" Jessie offered. "No, thank you. I got enough money. So...quite a battle, huh? You know that Mewtwo's owner is actually a friend of mine? Really nice guy!" Raizo explained casually as he bought some more food. Jessie almost didn't hear him, due to having some forbidden thoughts in the back of her mind. Those legs looked really powerful and his crotchetory area looked like they could rock up Jessie's world. She imagined him using those strong and firm looking hands to fondle her breasts, and just thinking about that almost made her wet herself. "Hey, are you ok?" Raizo cried as he shook her.

Jessie cried out as she nearly lost her balance. "Wha-Uh, yes! I'm fine; why do you ask?" Jessie exclaimed. "You looked like you were about to have a heatstroke or something; your eyes were all wide and your tongue was hanging out. You sure you're ok?" Raizo asked caringly. Suddenly, Jessie felt like a complete idiot. She couldn't believe she got all horny in public and nearly cursed herself for looking like a complete sex starved idiot. "I'm fine, thank you!" Jessie grumbled. "Ok...nice talking to you. I guess I'll see you later, Miss uh-" Raizo began. "Jessie! My name is Jessie!" Jessie blurted out. "Ok, then. See you later Jessie...drink plenty of fluids and stay out of the sun, ok?" Raizo said as he walked away. Jessie got red in the face and then rushed off the the bathroom, bursting into tears. "What is wrong with me?! I can't believe I did that! I'm such an idiot; oh, James and Meowth would torment me to no end if they found out about this!" Jessie wept.

Back at the stadium, Mewtwo and Rayquaza were going at each other's throats; making the crowd go nuts at the intensity of the battle. However, James and Meowth were getting awfully worried when Jessie didn't show up for the next 20 minutes. "Uh, where is Jessie? I haven't seen her in over 20 minutes!" James wondered out loud. "Eh, you know how women are. They always take forever in the bathroom!" Meowth suggested. "I hope she's not sick!" James said. "Why? You're not worried for her, are you?" Meowth sneered. "What? NO! Not like that, you perverted fleabag!" James cried angrily. Suddenly, Rayquaza was seen crying out in pain as Mewtwo lifted him up in the air with his mind and then slammed him back down. "Oh no! NOOOO!" Donnie cried. "Come on, buddy! Finish this up nice and good!" Patrick commanded.

Mewtwo growled ferociously as he created a massive black hole in the air, sucking up Rayquaza and then forcing him out of the stadium with a massive explosion. The crowd roared with applause, while Donnie screamed in disbelief. "NOOOOO! That's not fair, man!" Donnie wailed. "All's fair in love and war, buddy. Remember that!" Patrick smirked. Mewtwo floated back down into the center of the stadium and laughed triumphantly as he posed victoriously. "Mewtwo wins!" the referee announced. "Yeah, way to go Mewtwo!" Ash called out. "Nice job, Patrick!" Misty cried. Mewtwo seemed really pleased with himself, when suddenly Patrick jumped into the stage and approached his Pokemon. "Hey...nice job, old timer. You've still got it!" Patrick said as he touched his shoulder. Mewtwo turned around and appeared content as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against his master's. "You're right about two things, Patrick. I'm getting old and weary...but I'm still the most powerful Pokemon in the world! Wherever you go, I will follow. And I will do my best to prove my worth for you; you can believe that." Mewtwo said softly in a psychic voice.

Patrick clamped his Pokemon on the shoulder before walking out with him, with the crowd cheering them on. Raizo was very impressed for his friend, and was about to walk over to him and congratulate him, when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, man! I left my wallet in the hotel; hey guys, I'll catch up with you later. I gotta go back to the hotel and get my wallet." Raizo said. "Ok, see you later Raizo!" Misty said. "Hey, dinner at the same place tonight?" Ash said. "Heck, yeah!" Raizo replied. As he walked away to the hotel, but was unaware that he was in for a _big_ surprise. Meanwhile; James and Meowth were now really getting upset and worried when Jessie still didn't show up. "Ok, what's going on? How come Jessie hasn't returned?!" James demanded. "How should I know? I'm not her keeper!" Meowth snapped. "Well, why don't you stop being such an annoying pest and help me look for her?" James growled. "Fine; for all I know, she's probably back at the hotel getting the stuff ready to capture Pikachu!" Meowth retorted.

But as they left, their stomachs growled. "Oh, man! I'm starving; wanna go grab something to eat first?" Meowth complained. "Eh, it's been a while since we last ate. Oh, what the hell? Sure; after lunch, we'll search for Jessie! Quickly; to the Noodle Shop!" James said. "Yay; I call the innie booth!" Meowth cried. "Hey, no fair! I want the inside booth!" James whined as he chased after him. As they did that, Raizo was approaching the hotel and was about to head to the elevator, when suddenly the receptionist called out his name. "Excuse me, Mr. Raizo? There's a note left here for you!" she called. "What? I wonder who left me a note?" Raizo said out loud. He took the note and read it, though he cringed as he smelled some sort of sexy perfume. It read this:

_Meet me in room 121 for a special surprise. I'll be waiting for you! Love, your secret admirer! XOXO_

Raizo was a bit shocked to have found this note, and was now really cautious as to who could have left him such a note. "Hmm...I wonder who this secret admirer is?" Raizo muttered as he made his way to the elevator. As he finally made it to the top floor, he walked down the hall and was on the look out for room 121. He finally found the room, and was a bit surprised to have find the room was close to his own. "Whoa! My secret admirer is next door? Who could it be?!" Raizo said out loud. He opened the door and immediately smelled sexy perfume and heard slow, romantic music playing on a stereo. "What the-" Raizo began. "Make sure the door is shut nice and tight!" a sexy voice instructed in a sing-songy tone. Raizo got wide eyed as he somehow recognized the voice, but did as he was told. He shut the door and locked it up nice and tight before he walked into the room. "Uh, where are you?" Raizo asked out loud. "I'm in here; waiting for you!" the voice sang.

Raizo walked slowly into the bedroom and nearly fainted in shock at what he saw; Jessie was lying in bed in a pair of skimpy black undies. "Hey, big boy? What kept you so long? Did you get my note?" Jessie asked in a sultry tone. Raizo had stupidface for a minute until he finally shook his head back to reality; he honestly wasn't expecting this so soon, let alone from a woman he barely even met. "Uh...I'm surprised, to be perfectly blunt. This is all so sudden, isn't it?" Raizo admitted. Jessie sat up and walked slowly towards him, making him slightly uncomfortable. "Are you kidding me? It's been too long since I've had a good looking man in my life, and I think I'm going to enjoy having your company." Jessie whispered as she touched his chest with her hands and got into his face.

Raizo blushed bright red and gulped nervously. "Uh, I don't think we should do this!" Raizo stuttered. Jessie giggled flirtatiously as she slowly started grinding her lap against Raizo's. "Why not?" she teased in a seductive whisper. "Because...I don't even know your name!" Raizo said trying his best not to sound snappy. "Oh! Of course; stupid me! Where are my manners? Come here and let me introduce myself properly!" Jessie said playfully as she grabbed him by the hands and practically threw him to the bed. Raizo gasped as he was pinned to the bed and Jessie was sitting on his midsection; right above his bulging boner. "My name is Jessie...and I'm a member of Team Rocket. But tonight...I'm all yours, baby!" Jessie said in a sexy tone as she started to lap dance on him. Raizo groaned as he felt the pleasure rise and intensify, but Jessie seemed to enjoy torturing Raizo. "Oh, Jessie...that feels so good. Please don't stop!" Raizo moaned. "Ooh, you're so tense baby...what's your name?" Jessie groaned sexily.

Raizo reached up and grabbed Jessie's breasts, making her gasp in both orgasm and surprise. "Raizo is the name I was given when I was born." Raizo replied with a smirk as he slipped off her bra. Jessie gasped as her size DD breasts were exposed. "Oh! Oh, Raizo...that's incredible! Oh, God...that feels so good! Oh yes; keep doing that to my breasts!" Jessie moaned as she threw her head back in orgasmic pleasure. Raizo played with Jessie's breasts for about 20 minutes while she lap danced on him. Finally, Raizo decided to step up his game. He tore off his shirt and Jessie gasped as she saw how sexy he really looked. Raizo smiled weakly as he saw Jessie staring at his figure, and she soon braved up to help him take his pants. Raizo blushed as Jessie saw how his boner was getting bigger, and finally; Jessie saw it for herself as she slipped off his boxers. "Oh wow...I didn't think your cock would be so huge!" Jessie admitted as her face was bright red.

Jessie reached down and began jerking him off, making Raizo moan in pleasure. "Oh, Jessie...that feels so good!" Raizo moaned. "Then you're going to love this!" Jessie smirked as she wrapped her breasts around his penis and began to suck his tip. Jessie soon started to suck on the whole thing, making lots of noise as she slurped and sucked on his 10 inch manhood. As she sucked him, she fapped her breasts slowly to increase the feeling of orgasm gradually; something Raizo hadn't felt before. "Oh, God! Jessie...how do you do that? It feels so good!" Raizo groaned. "It's much more fun to go nice and slow, Raizo." Jessie answered as she took a quick breather and then went back to sucking. She started deepthroating Raizo, making him moan and cry out even louder. Out of all the other women he did it with, Jessie was actually one of the best. Sure she was very sexy looking, but she was also very good at what she did and knew a lot about her body, as well as her lover's.

Raizo was moaning much louder as Jessie got more naughty and fapped her breasts a little quicker, while also massaging his testicles with her mouth...even while sucking his cock all the way back in her throat. "_Oh my God! He's amazing; he's like a god! I've never felt so happy in all my life!_" Jessie thought as she kept sucking him. Finally after 10 more minutes, Raizo reached climax and came inside of Jessie's throat. Jessie cried out in both pain and pleasure as cum oozed messily out of her mouth and nose, and she soon pulled away with a huge glob of semen masking her face. She gasped feverishly as Raizo continued to cum all over her, and eventually helped milk the last of his seed out with a nice handjob. "Oh, Raizo...you came so much! Oh, it's so sticky and warm; tastes good too!" Jessie moaned as her eyes flashed and rolled back. She oozed cum out of her mouth and let it drip all over her breasts, and soon she began rubbing it all around as a lubrication before fapping her breasts on his penis again.

Raizo moaned in pleasure as Jessie gave him another titjob, and Jessie moaned ravenously as she kept fapping her breasts. She was starting to get wet, as she felt warm liquids oozing down her legs. "Oh, Raizo! I'm so horny; I've never felt this good before. I don't want to stop!" Jessie cried as she started to suck him again. Raizo moaned as he felt Jessie suck his cock harder while fapping her breasts even quicker. Jessie moaned loudly as she felt Raizo's penis leak more man goo, and soon Raizo came all over her again. "Oh God! Raizo...there's so much; it's so hot and sticky! I can't see a thing!" Jessie moaned as cum blinded her face. "Jessie...are you ready to take it to the next level now?" Raizo asked as he emptied himself. Jessie smiled sneakily as she licked her hands clean. "I thought you'd never ask, Raizo. Let's make some real noise!" Jessie said with a slutty smile. Soon, she climbed on top of him and positioned herself above his cock.

Raizo thrust his cock into Jessie's pussy and Jessie cried out as she felt the intensity of the pain, but soon it turned to pleasure as Raizo grabbed onto her and held her for comfort. Raizo and Jessie made love for about 4 hours; they both moaned and groaned loudly the whole time. "Oh, Raizo! That feels so good. Please don't stop; keep going!" Jessie cried hornily. "Wow! This is incredible, Jessie! Man, you're so tight and wet!" Raizo grunted as he kept thrusting deeper into Jessie's wet and tight cunt. "Oh, Raizo. I think I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Jessie squealed. "Gah! Me too; I'm gonna cum, Jessie!" Raizo grunted. "RAIZO! I'M CUMMING! AAAAHHHHH!" Jessie screamed as she came. Raizo shouted as he pumped a huge load into Jessie's womb, while Jessie leaked a gallon's worth of woman juices all over Raizo's legs and abdomen. Raizo finally pulled himself out and released the last of his seed all over Jessie before passing out. Jessie licked her face clean before she fell on top of Raizo and fell asleep with him.

The next morning; Raizo woke up in bed feeling tired and groggy. He was going to say good morning to Jessie, but was quite shocked to find out she wasn't in bed with him. "Huh? What the hell?! Where did Jessie go?" Raizo cried out. As he got out of bed, he put on some pants and looked all around the room. There was no sign of Jessie anywhere, and Raizo soon felt hurt and betrayed. "I can't believe this; she'd fuck me and then leave me like this? What gives; any other woman would have the decency to stay in bed and at least say-" Raizo said out loud. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a note on a door. Raizo grabbed it and read it; he was surprised by what it said:

_Dear, Raizo_

_I'm so sorry to leave you like this, but I'm always on the run. I don't have time to settle down, and as much as it hurts me to leave you like this, I have to go. But know this; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'll never forget you. You're the one and only true man who actually made me feel happy and complete, and I am forever grateful for that. To prove my love for you, I leave behind two important gifts. The first is this token of my gratitude. The second...is me!_

_Forever yours, Jessie XOXO_

Raizo was really touched by this and he gasped as he grabbed onto the token of gratitude; it was a piece of her hair. "Oh, Jessie..." Raizo whispered. Somewhere in the distance of a valley, Jessie was looking out beyond the horizon...and she cried as she held a piece of her hair she had cut for Raizo. "Oh, Raizo..." Jessie whispered. Her moment was ruined when Meowth interrupted her. "Hey! Jessie? You coming or what?" Meowth demanded. "I'm coming; just give me a minute!" Jessie snapped. "Ok, ok! Sheesh..." Meowth grumbled. Jessie sighed dreamily as he thought about Raizo again, and then finally walked away with her comrades; she couldn't wait to meet Raizo again. But until then, she had a job to do...and that was to put up with two losers and plans that always failed to kidnap a yellow mouse.

***Aww...isn't that cute? But wait until you see who Raizo meets up with next! Lil Knucklez? I hope you enjoyed this, and there are more to come! Thanks!* :D**


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17 is up! In this chapter, Raizo tells Yoshi the tale of how he found himself in the world of Toon Town. After saving the ever alluring Jessica Rabbit from a bunch of gangsters, Jessica decides to thank Raizo the only way she knows how...and that leads up to something even Raizo wasn't expecting. This chapter contains a violent fight scene and of course, a super hot and steamy lemon scene. For all of those begging to see Raizo and Jessica Rabbit together, I hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy!* ;)**

Yoshi was beyond stunned by Raizo's story with Jessie. "Wow. She sounds like quite an attractive woman; must've been hard for you to get over the fact you had to seperate, huh?" Yoshi said. "Oh please. You think that was weird...wait until I tell you what happened to me and Jessica Rabbit." Raizo said with a sneer. Yoshi's jaw dropped to the floor as he said that. "Say what?! You had sex with Jessica Rabbit? How in the hell did that happen?" Yoshi exclaimed. "It was a weird one, let me tell you! First; it all started when I was being chased down by these angry gangsters." Raizo chuckled.

*Flashback to third person view*

Raizo was running as fast as his legs could possibly carry him; he had to, because a black sedan full of angry mobsters were chasing after him with Tommy Guns. "Oh shit! I gotta move faster; let's try here!" Raizo panted as he sprinted towards a crowded parking lot. "There he is, boss! Get him!" one of the gangsters cried as he pointed. "Wait! Put those guns away, boys. There's too many people here...we'll have to go on foot from here!" the boss said as he parked the sedan. The gangsters concealed their weapons and began walking towards a large shopping center, where Raizo began fleeing to. "Keep your eyes out boys. Any nervous gooks you see, you take down!" the boss ordered.

Raizo speed walked his way through the shopping center and eventually took shelter at a burger shack called _Toon Town Burgers_, when he bumped into a most surprising guest. "Oof! Hey, watch it buster! You almost made me drop my meal!" Roger Rabbit snapped as Raizo bumped into him. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Raizo began. "Hey! It's you; long time no see, Raizo. How the heck are you, buddy? Put er' there, pal!" Roger said as he held out his hand. "Oh, no. I'm not falling for that old trick again!" Raizo smirked. "What? Oh, come on! It won't bite; much!" Roger teased. Raizo laughed as he shook his hand, and to his relief there was no buzzer. "Say...why the long face? You look real out of it for some reason." Roger said more caringly.

Raizo sighed as he sat down at a booth. "I'm in a lot of trouble, Roger." Raizo said at last. "Oh, no. What did you do this time?" Roger said as he sat down next to him. "I don't know. One minute, I'm minding my own business...the next thing I know, these mobsters decide to try and take me down. Now I'm on the run from these goons. At any given moment, they'll probably bust on in here and try to gun me down. I need a place to hide until these guys are gone!" Raizo explained. "Well, it's a good thing you bumped into me Raizo. Luckily for you; I have just the place for you." Roger said cheerfully. "Really? Where is that?" Raizo wondered in excitement. "Why, Toon Town of course! It's the perfect place to hide; it has all the friendly services you'll need from a Toon that you'll ever need. Speaking of which-" Roger began.

Suddenly, the gangsters walked inside of the burger shack and startled Raizo. "Oh, shit! Get down; they're here!" Raizo hissed as he grabbed Roger and ducked down behind the counter. "Wait, who's they? Lemmee see!" Roger whispered as he peeked up. He gasped as he recognized them. "Oh man! I didn't think you were in _this_ much trouble, Raizo. Don't you know who those guys are? That's the Anti-Toon Gang. They used to be loyalists to Judge Doom, but after his death they swore to avenge his death by killing any Toon they came across with. We better get out of here before we get into any more trouble." Roger said with trembling fear.

Raizo and Roger began to sneak away, when suddenly Roger slipped on a banana peel dropped by a child. Roger cried out as he began slipping and sliding, until he finally crashed through a window and tumbled out into the sidewalk. Raizo groaned as he palmed his face, to which the Anti-Toon Gang turned their attention to. "I told you! There he is; get him!" the boss cried as he pointed. "Here we go again!" Raizo muttered. He took off running through the streets, while Roger struggled to catch up. "Wait for me, Raizo! You're going the wrong way; Toon Town is that way!" Roger cried as he pointed away. "What the hell? Hey, that's a Toon!" a gangster cried. "That's not just any toon; that's Roger Rabbit. Let's skin this rabbit, shall we boys?" another sneered as he grabbed out a pistol. "Uh oh!" Roger muttered.

Before anything else could be done, Benny the Cab zoomed into the scene and caught Roger Rabbit before taking off. "Benny!" Roger cheered. "What did you do this time, Roger?" Benny snorted. "It's not me; it's Raizo! The Anti-Toon Gang is after him for some reason. We gotta help him get to Toon Town before he gets hurt by these creeps!" Roger said. "Well fasten your seatbelts; cuz it's gonna be a wild ride!" Benny said as he took off. "Damn it! Now what do we do?" one of the gangsters muttered as he gave up chasing them. "Go get the car; I've got an idea!" the other said out of breath.

Meanwhile; Raizo was still running through a farmer's market while avoiding the gunfire from the Anti-Toon Gang. People cried out in fear and ran away or ducked when the gangsters shot their .38 snub-nosed pistols at Raizo. Raizo cried out as he ducked for cover behind an orange cart. "Whoa! Hey, there man! Take it easy; you want an orange, you gotta-" the orange man exclaimed. "Get down!" Raizo growled as he grabbed him and held him down as the gunfire strayed at their direction. "Shit! Hey, knock that off! You know how long it took me to pick those things?!" the orange man screamed angrily. "We know you're there, kid. Give it up; come on out or there's gonna be trouble!" one of the gangsters shouted.

The boss stopped them before pretended to walk away. "That's not the way to handle this...not anymore. No; this is how you get things done. Watch!" the boss said before clearing his throat. He suddenly whipped out a megaphone and began speaking. "This is the leader of the Anti-Toon Gang speaking. If anyone knows the whereabouts of an Asian man named Raizo, now is the time to tell me where he is. You will be rewarded if you tell me where he is! Refuse, and you're only going to end up in a world of hurt. Anyone who hides Raizo will be punished with the utmost severity." the boss announced.

Raizo began to sneak his way out of the farmer's market, when suddenly Benny the Cab was seen approaching their direction. "What the-Hey! It is him; you were right, Roger!" Benny cried. "HEY! Raizo, over here buddy!" Roger called out loudly. "Roger, shut up!" Raizo hissed as he motioned his hands to stop. The boss turned around to see Raizo out in plain view, along with Benny and Roger approaching him. "Aha! Gotcha now; trying to escape from me, eh? Boys! Now you may shoot at him; let him have it with everything you've got!" the boss cried on the megaphone. "With pleasure, boss!" one of the gangsters sneered as he drew out his Tommy Gun.

Soon enough, a whole fusillade of bullets were shot at Raizo's direction. People screamed as the bullets richocheted in all directions and caused collateral damage. Raizo cried out as he barely dodged the bullets and jumped behind a dumpster for cover. "Damn it! He's too fast, boss. What do we do?" a gangster complained. Just then, a very attractive woman was seen walking out of the clothing department store. She was wearing a skimpy red dress that revealed her very curvaceous legs and bore the cleavage of her massive jugs; she was Jessica Rabbit. "Hang on, boys. I have an idea!" the boss sneered.

The leader approached Jessica Rabbit in a very intimidating manner, which brought her attention immediately. "What are you doing? Hey! Let me go!" Jessica demanded as the leader grabbed her. "Shut up! This is your last chance, Raizo. Come on out and surrender yourself this instant...or the broad gets a bullet to the head! Got it?" the leader shouted as he held Jessica Rabbit in a headlock and aimed a pistol to her head. "Help me! Somebody help me!" Jessica shrieked. Roger Rabbit caught sight of his wife behind held hostage by the boss and grew furious. "What do you think you're doing to my wife? Let her go this instant!" Roger shouted as he ran towards them. "Ah, ah, ah! Make one step closer and she dies!" the boss sneered as he cocked his gun and pointed it to Jessica's temple. Soon enough, the sedan roared towards their direction and the doors opened up. "Get in boss!" the driver cried. "You're coming with me!" the boss snarled. "HELP ME!" Jessica screeched.

The sedan took off with a roar, while an enraged Roger Rabbit screamed with fury as he threw an empty bottle at their direction. "You'll ever get away with this! Nobody kidnaps my wife and gets away with it! Nobody!" Roger shouted. Raizo finally came out of hiding and approached their direction. "What happened?" Raizo demanded. "While you were hiding like a scared little baby, the boss of the Anti-Toon Gang just kidnapped Jessica Rabbit. Who knows what that monster will do to her?" Benny scolded. Raizo felt guilty for hiding, and decided that there was only one way to end this. "Guys...take me to Toon Town. I have an idea!" Raizo said grimly.

Later that evening, the boss recieved a phonecall from Raizo at his hideout. "Yeah, what is it?" the boss growled. "I have a little proposition for you. Meet me in Toon Town in 10 minutes!" Raizo's voice demanded. The boss snickered and laughed as he hung up the phone. "Boys...better get your guns ready; we're going on a little field trip to Toon Town!" the boss announced. His henchmen arrived with Jessica Rabbit tied up and gagged, though she looked really pissed off. "What do we do with her, boss?" one of his thugs asked. "Bring her of course; besides...I think she misses her friends!" the boss snorted. Soon after that, they left in the sedan and made their way towards Toon Town.

The Anti-Toon Gang finally arrived at Toon Town Square; where Raizo was waiting for them along with many other famous toons. "Good; you finally made it. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show up!" Raizo announced grimly. Several other of the gangsters soon approached him and pointed their Tommy Guns at him and the other toons, while the leader laughed evilly. "You got balls, I'll give you that. But this is your last warning: Refuse me once more...and your friends will be sleeping with the fishes! So what's it going to be?" the leader demanded. "I say let's put them all down and be done with it." a gangster sneered. "Yeah; let's use these bozos as target practice!" another agreed. "Nobody is doing anything anymore!" Raizo cried boldly. The gangsters just laughed at him. "Oh, really? What are you gonna do; stop me?" the boss joked. "Let her go! If it's a fight you want; I'll give you a fight you won't soon forget." Raizo demanded as he pointed to Jessica.

The boss howled with laughter. "Oh, isn't that precious! You think you can take me on in a fight? I'm the 9 time champion boxer of this town; you don't stand a chance against me." the boss sneered. "What's the matter? You scared to fight me in front of your little friends?" Raizo taunted. "Ooh! He got you good!" Benny hooted. "Yeah, that's definitely a challenge!" Bugs Bunny sneered. "You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Mickey added. "I don't think he has the guts!" Baby Herman taunted. The boss grew angry as he finally shoved Jessica Rabbit away. "Ok, wise guy! You asked for it. Boys...circle formation; now! I'm gonna teach this punk some manners!" the boss growled. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" Raizo muttered as he took off his shirt. The Toons whistled and hollered as they gathered round to watch the fight; it was a fight to be remembered for ages.

The boss snickered as he cracked his knuckles, while Raizo stood in a fighter's pose. "It's too bad, kid. I didn't want to have to bust up that pretty face of yours...but you asked for it." the boss sneered. "Great; then this will be too easy for me then!" Raizo taunted back before he threw a punch. The boss immediately retaliated with a vicious punch and soon an epic boxing match began between the two. "Yeah, kick his ass boss!" a gangster shouted. "Teach that lowlife some manners!" another added. The boss cried out fiercely as he threw massive punches around, but Raizo was faster and dodged all his attacks before delivering a counter attack. "You go, Raizo! You got this!" Roger cheered. "Punch his teeth out, Raizo!" Benny cried. Raizo grunted as he punched the boss in the face mulitple times, earning the boss's rage. "Tough guy, eh? All right; no more mister nice guy!" the boss growled as he took off his white jacket and rolled his shoulders.

The boss screamed furiously as he punched Raizo even harder than ever before, but Raizo toughed it out as he kept fighting back. "You call that a hit? My mama fights better than you!" the boss taunted as he grabbed Raizo and began punching him in the kidney. Raizo growled furiously as he shoved him away, but the boss was pushed back into the arena by his men. "Come on, boss. You got this; you're beating him by a landslide!" one of his boys cheered. The boss growled as he swung as massive punch to the face, and Raizo cried out as he fell back in pain. The Toons cried out in dismay, but soon began booing as the boss got dirty and kicked Raizo in the stomach even while he was down. "Hey! That's dirty! Cut that out!" Baby Herman cried. "Boo! Get him outta here!" Daffy Duck shouted. "Talk about dirty dancing!" Huckleberry Hound moped.

The boss cackled as he stepped back, allowing Raizo to stand back up. But poor Raizo did so with great discomfort and difficulty. "You ain't shit, you hear me boy? You don't stand a chance against me. And let me tell you something else while you still have ears. After I take your face and smash it against a window, I'm gonna take this broad out for a nice seafood dinner. And then I ain't never gonna call her again!" the boss taunted as he pointed to Jessica Rabbit. "Is that what you did with your wife?" Raizo sneered before spitting out blood. The boss grew furious as he charged towards Raizo to finish him off, but Raizo surprised him and the others by viciously jabbing him in the face repeatedly. Raizo kept on jabbing and punching him in the face like a punching bag, causing the crowd to roar.

Raizo finally kicked the boss away and sent him flying on his back. But Raizo nowhere near finished with him. He walked up to him and stood him back up before grabbing him by the shoulders and glared him in the eye. "You just fucked with the wrong guy!" Raizo growled. With a vicious cry, Raizo kicked the boss in the face and knocked him out cold with a spray of blood coming from his nose. The crowd of Toons cheered wildly for their new hero, while the other gangsters were left stunned. "Hot damn! I can't believe it; boss got beat!" one of the gangsters muttered.

Suddenly, sirens wailed loudly before several police cars swarmed around everyone and the police broke up the crowd. "What's going on here? You all know the rules; no outside brawls after bedtime!" the cheif of police snarled. "What are you, my mommy? You can't tell us what to do!" a gangster sneered. "Oh, can't I? I'm the cheif of this town and you do what I say or face the concequences!" the cheif growled. "Fuck you! We don't orders from no one but the boss!" the gangster spat. "Oh, is that so? Well I hate to break it to ya, punk...but it looks like your boss is out of commission." the cheif sneered. "Uh, he is right about that you know." another gangster said nervously. "Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot! Look; $100 says that little runt over there is the cause of all this and that he needs to be arrested." the first gangster sneered as he whipped out a bundle of cash and pointed to Raizo.

There were some murmmers among the crowd, and the chief looked over to Raizo. But Raizo just nodded his head, to which the cheif understood and caught the message. "Oh yeah? Well I say...you're under arrest for disturbing the peace and for attempting to bribe an officer." the cheif sneered as he cuffed the gangster. "Oh, what?! Come on, man! This always works in New York!" the gangster complained. "This is Toon Town, pal. And we've got standards here; now shut up and get in the car. You're going downtown!" the cheif snarled. "You won't get away with this, Raizo. You hear me? If it's the last thing I do, I'll make you pay for this!" the gangster shouted. "Oh, just shut up already! We're beat, all right? He won fair and square!" another gangster groaned as he was arrested. "Yeah, just shut your mouth already!" a second agreed.

As the bad guys were taking away, Raizo was cheered by the crowd of toons. "You did it, Raizo! You beat the boss of the Anti-Toon Gang. You're a hero!" Roger cheered. "Yeah; that was incredible! You should seen the look on your face when you nailed him! POW! Right in the kisser!" Benny laughed. "Please; I was just doing the right thing. I'm no hero!" Raizo muttered wearily. As he approached Jessica Rabbit to free her, Jessica was stunned by his well built stature. "Hey. Are you all right? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Raizo asked compassionately as he cut her loose. Jessica couldn't help but stare at him; Raizo was one of the most handsome and strongest looking gentlemen she ever laid eyes on. Those muscles looked really tight and strong, and she couldn't help herself but feel aroused. "Um, no...I'm fine. Thank you; that was really brave of you. Fighting against those heartless creeps like that!" Jessica said almost out of breath. "Well...thanks." Raizo said shyly before walking away.

Jessica continued to stare at Raizo as he limped away to go find a quiet hotel to rest at, which caught the attention of Roger Rabbit. "Hey, honey. You ok?" Roger asked as he tugged at her dress. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine sweetheart. I just...I gotta take care of something first, ok? You go on and celebrate with your friends or something." Jessica said trying not to lie. "Ok, if you say so. Hey! Who wants to go to Mickey's?" Roger said. "Me, me, me!" several other voices cried. Jessica giggled seductively as she began following Raizo. She finally caught to him and startled him as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Oh! You scared me, Jessica." Raizo gasped. "Baby...you look absolutely dreadful. Come with me; I know the perfect place to get you fixed up." Jessica offered in a cooing voice. Raizo didn't want to refuse, so he did as he was told. "Ok...but be gentle with me. I'm pretty banged up!" Raizo said at last. Jessica smiled sneakily as he said that. "Oh, believe me. I'll treat you very nice!" she said with a hint of deception.

Jessica and Raizo arrived at the hospital, to which Raizo groaned in irritation. "What's the matter, babe?" Jessica asked. "I don't need to go to a hospital. I mean, I do...but I just don't like doctors that much." Raizo muttered. "Well, it's your lucky day then. Because I'm the best nurse there is in Toon Town. Come on; I'll take good care of you." Jessica said as she hugged him. Raizo blushed as he felt her breasts tightly pressing against him. Jessica led Raizo inside and took him inside of her own private office. "Ok, Raizo. You just sit here on this table...I'll be right back." Jessica instructed. As she walked away, she slowly swayed her hips in a seductive manner to grab Raizo's attention. It obviously worked. "What is she up to?" Raizo muttered.

A minute later, Jessica returned in a very tight and revealing nurse's outfit. "Ok, Raizo. Time to inspect you!" Jessica announced. "Wait, what?" Raizo stuttered. "I gotta inspect you, sweetheart. Gotta see what's wrong with you. I'm gonna have to have you remove those clothes of yours, though." Jessica said in an innocent voice. "Excuse me!?" Raizo demanded. "It's all part of the physical exam, Raizo. Trust me...just take off your clothes." Jessica said trying to remain patient. "Uh, do I have to strip down with you still here?" Raizo asked stupidly. Jessica couldn't help but smirk; she really came to like Raizo's timid personality. "Honey, you're going to be nude either way. Here...let me help you!" Jessica said as she grabbed him. Raizo felt his entire face turn red and his body grow stiff as Jessica slowly removed his pants.

Jessica felt her own face turn red as she saw huge big Raizo was; a full 10 inches. "Oh my God. I mean, wow...you're awfully big down here, aren't you?" Jessica said blushing. "Unfortunately." Raizo grumbled. Jessica had Raizo lay down before she started to massage his legs, earning a groan from Raizo. "Oh, man. That feels good!" Raizo moaned. "Oh, baby. You're so tense!" Jessica cooed. This felt really good to Raizo, and as such, he couldn't control his hardening manhood. Jessica saw this and giggled before she made her next move. "Oh! It looks like you're awfully excited or stressed. I guess there's only one way to settle down." she said before she grabbed his cock.

Raizo gasped in shock as he was grabbed, but was even more surprised when Jessica started to lightly suck him and massage his shaft. "Oh! Jessica, what are you doing?!" Raizo cried. "What does it look like, Raizo? You're awfully swollen down here...it's not good for you to hurt yourself down here. Trust me; I'll take good care of you." Jessica said before she started sucking him some more. Raizo gasped and groaned as Jessica gave him a good blowjob. She slurped and sucked on Raizo's penis for a good solid 10 minutes before she took it up a notch. "Ok, Raizo. It looks like you needs to smooth out...and I know just what to do." Jessica said before she stripped off her top and bore her huge naked breasts. Raizo's eyes popped out of his head as he saw how huge her boobs were, but he felt like he was about to melt when Jessica's large breasts were sandwiched inbetween his cock.

Jessica moaned loudly as she fapped her breasts and sucked on his tip, making Raizo groan in pleasure. "Oh, Jessica. That feels so good! Don't stop, please!" Raizo moaned. "Mmm! I have no intention of stopping until I'm satisfied, baby. I need a good man right about now." Jessica said as she kept fapping her breasts. She licked his tip and fapped even faster. After about 10 more minutes, Raizo gave way and erupted a huge blast of cum all over Jessica. "AUGH! I'm cumming, Jessica!" Raizo cried. Jessica gasped as her face was covered in cum and her breasts were sopping wet from the sticky seed. "Oh my God! You came so much, Raizo...even Roger could never cum this much. But now I want you to pleasure me!" Jessica moaned as she stripped off her skirt and panties.

Jessica climbed on top of Raizo and spread her pussy wide open before she made Raizo insert his penis inside of her. She cried out in both pain and pleasure as her hips were bucked into his penis and Raizo pounded away. Jessica moaned ravishly as she bounced around, while Raizo reached his hands up and squeezed her breasts. They both had sex in the cowgirl position for about 3 hours before one of them finally gave way and reached climax. "Oh, God! Raizo...I'm cumming! I'm cumming; OH GOD! AAAAAAIIIIEEE!" Jessica screeched as she came. Raizo grunted as he pumped a huge load inside of Jessica's womb and tore himself out, squirting the last of his sticky seed all over Jessica's body. "Oh, baby...you're so hot and sticky! Mmm; you taste good, too!" Jessica moaned as she slurped herself clean.

Raizo sat up and smirked as he grabbed hold of Jessica by the waist, making her yelp. "You said that you wouldn't let me go until you were satisfied...but I'm still not satisfied enough. Come here!" Raizo teased as he sat Jessica up and stabbed his cock into her pussy from behind. "Oh! I haven't had this position in a while; you're not new to this, are you?" Jessica cried out as Raizo thrust himself harder into her. "No, unfortunately not." Raizo grunted as he grabbed her breasts and played with them. Jessica turned around and tongue wrestled with him while they fucked each other for about 2 more hours. Raizo was balls deep into Jessica's tight wet cunt by the time they reached climax again, and then Jessica threw her head back screaming in orgasmic pleasure as Raizo emptied himself inside.

Raizo's forceful orgasm was so powerful, it nearly knocked Jessica out cold and a waterfall of cum spilled everywhere. Raizo and Jessica passed out with a pool of cum around them; they were exhausted after 5 hours of passionate lovemaking. When they woke up, they were both sweaty and smelled like red hot sex. "Oh, wow! Raizo...that was incredible! You are blessed!" Jessica cooed as she kissed him. "Eh, it was nothing really." Raizo said sheepishly. "No! Don't say that; you're an incredible guy, baby. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise! Ok?" Jessica said sweetly as she cupped her hands on his face and passionately kissed his lips. Raizo felt his face turn red with embarassment, but he smiled as he held in her in a tight embrace. "Thanks, Jessica. For believing in me!" Raizo said kindly. "No...thank you; for saving me and all of Toon Town." Jessica replied sweetly.

After another passionate kiss, they got inside of a shower and cleaned up before they got dressed up. They walked out of the hospital arm in arm before they arrived at Mickey's Bar. "I bet you're hungry after all that action, huh?" Jessica said casually as she sat down with him at a booth. "Yeah, I guess so. But there's so many choices I don't know where to start choosing from." Raizo said as he looked at the menu. Suddenly, Roger Rabbit approached their table and sat inbetween them. "Hey, you guys made it! What took you so long?" Roger said cheerfully. Raizo blushed, but was surprised when Jessica gave him an answer. "I had to help Raizo tend to his wounds, sweetpea. I couldn't let him go anywhere until I got him all cleaned up!" Jessica replied half truthfully. Raizo sighed in relief as he placed the menu down, and Jessica smiled at him before she winked. She was glad to keep their special time together a secret.

***Well, there we go! Hopefully that will satisfy you people. Until next time, please be patient until I can post another chapter! Thanks for the support and the reviews.* ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18 is up! Raizo recalls hanging out with Sonic, Shadow, and the gang as they head to the City of Soleanna and Princess Elise begins to feel attracted to Raizo. Warning: Contains another steamy lemon scene with full nudity and red hot sex and some language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo sighed as he finished up that story, while Yoshi looked like his jaw was about to fall off his face. "Damn, Raizo! How do you do it? How do you get women so turned on by you?" Yoshi wondered. "How should I know? At least I'm a walking human harem and not some overgrown gecko!" Raizo retorted. "Hey, be nice!" Yoshi snapped. "Sorry...anyway, I'm kinda surprised Sonic and Shadow haven't told you about a little one night stand I had with Princess Elise!" Raizo said with a smug grin. "Say what?! You had sex with Elise? How did you end up getting laid with her?" Yoshi wondered. "Well, it all goes back to when I was venturing my way through the City of Soleanna." Raizo began.

*Flashback to third person view*

Raizo was riding on a boat that led all the way to a clean and pristine city called Soleanna. He was just casually traveling his way through and was on the move, but he wasn't expecting to bump into some old friends. Just as he got off the boat and onto the dock, Raizo tripped and fell in front of a blue hedgehog. "Whoa! You ok, buddy?" he said in a friendly voice as he helped him up. "Yeah, I guess so. I guess I'm in such a hurry that I'm not paying a bit of attention to where it is I'm going!" Raizo said meekly. "I guess you're in too much of a rush to recognize your best friend, huh?" the blue hedgehog smirked.

Raizo laughed as he recognized this hedgehog. "Sonic! How the hell are you, buddy?" Raizo exclaimed as he gave Sonic a man hug. "I'm doing pretty good, thanks for asking. But where are you heading?" Sonic asked. "I don't know; away, I guess. I'm just passing by, that's all!" Raizo explained as they walked. "Well, why don't you stop by the Centenial Festival with me, Shadow, and the gang? We could always use another buddy!" Sonic suggested. Raizo did not want to refuse the offer, so he agreed to come along. "Ok, sure. I'm kind of bored anyway!" Raizo said at last.

Later on, Raizo and Sonic arrived at the festival and approached Shadow. "Hey, Shadow! Long time, no see! What have you been up to lately?" Sonic said happily. "Nothing much, really. I honestly didn't want to attend this festival, but Rouge made me change my mind!" Shadow pouted. "Yeah, speaking of which...where are Tails, Knuckles, and the rest?" Sonic asked. "I don't know; probably messing around somewhere!" Shadow said glumly. "Well, why don't we go look for them?" Sonic suggested. "Ok, fine." Shadow huffed. "You guys go ahead, I'll just stick around here for a bit." Raizo said as he leaned back against a wall. "Ok, if you say so!" Sonic said as he took off running with Shadow.

Raizo sighed heavily as he began reaching for something in his pockets. He dared not to do it around Sonic or the others, but he honestly hadn't felt this stressful in a while. This had been the longest time he had ever gone without smoking, so he tried to sneak a cigarette in before he met up with these other friends of Sonic. He whipped out a cigarette and struck a match to smoke, when suddenly a very attractive young woman approached him with a concerned look on her face. "You shouldn't do that, you know." she said in a sweet tone.

Raizo turned around looking annoyed. "So what? It's my life, and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!" Raizo snapped as he inhaled the toxic substance. "Well, is that a very nice thing to say to the Princess of Soleanna?" the young woman retorted. Raizo nearly dropped the cigarette out of his mouth as she said that. "Excuse me?" Raizo stuttered. "I'm Princess Elise, and who might you be as to be so rude to me on such a fine evening?" Elise demanded as she folded her arms across her chest. "Uh, what does it matter anyway? Why are you out here when you could be doing...other stuff that princesses do? Why hang around with the commoners?" Raizo challenged.

Elise looked really offended as he said that. "What is your problem?" she demanded at last. "Nothing, I was just asking you a question. No need to get all pissed off with me!" Raizo retorted. "I've got plenty of reason to be angry with you, thank you very much." Elise cried angrily. "You know what? I don't really give a damn; I didn't even want to be here to begin with!" Raizo growled as he threw away his cigarette and walked away. Elise was really upset by this stranger's behavior, but for some odd reason couldn't help but feel attracted to him. "Is that so? Well, we'll just see about that!" Elise said to herself.

Much later, Raizo walked into a bar to get a drink. But the bar was pretty busy and the loud, pulsating electronic music hurt his ears. "Damn it! There's no way I can go in there; it's too noisy!" Raizo grumbled. "Hey, Raizo!" Sonic called out as he and his friends were seen hanging out around the corner. "Oh, hey Sonic! What are you doing here?" Raizo wondered. "We were just dancing, but decided to go out for a few. Why don't you head on inside; we'll catch up with you!" Sonic explained. "I, uh..." Raizo began. "Go on; don't keep us waiting!" Sonic insisted. Raizo sighed impatiently but he did what he was told.

As he begrudingly made his way into the noisy bar, he ended up bumping into the most unlikely person he'd expect to see in a bar. "Well, hello handsome! Fancy meeting you here!" Elise said with a flirtatious giggle. "You! What are you doing here? This is no place for a princess; you shouldn't be here!" Raizo said in shock. "Sure I can; I can do pretty much whatever I want!" Elise teased as she moved closer to him. Raizo sweated nervously as she approached him a little too close for comfort, before he found himself in the middle of the dance floor with Elise. "What are you doing?" Raizo demanded. "We're gonna dance, that's what! Come on! Dance with me!" Elise said playfully.

Elise pulled Raizo closer to her and so they began to dance. Ellise started to shake her hips to the song leaving Raizo frozen in shock and trying to find a way out of this. Elise smiled sneakily and got closer towards Raizo's face. "Why aren't you dancing?" Elise asked innocently. "I don't dance, ok? I don't like dancing!" Raizo said firmly. "You don't like dancing? It's easy; watch me!" Elise stated with a playful tone. Elise then turned around and faced her rear onto Raizo's pelvic area and started to grind on him slowly and sensually to the song. Raizo was now completely frozen up and Elise looked back at Raizo into questioning eyes.

Raizo groaned in irritation as he knew that he had no choice. "Fuck it… I'm going to regret myself for doing this!" Raizo thought bitterly. Raizo then danced back with Elise while she was grinding on him. The two danced to the song and had a good time together. Elise smiled and starts to wiggle her rear against Raizo's pelvic area and licked her lips. She even leaned back on Raizo's chest and wrapping her right arm around his neck and began dancing all over him.

Raizo continue dancing with Elise in order to try and leave the bar and ditch her as he focused on dancing with Elise and his plan. A few minutes later, Elise turned around and grinded on Raizo's leg and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You enjoying yourself baby?" Elise asked seductively. "No." Raizo growled. "No, huh? Well then this should cheer you up!" Elise said with a sneaky grin. She grabbed onto him before wrapping both legs around his waist and lap danced on him.

The crowd turned and saw this before they started cheering for them. Raizo and Elise just continued dancing and ignored the crowd. They danced for about 8 more minutes, when Elise finally locked her lips on Raizo's. Raizo was stunned when Elise kissed him, but he was able to back away before he left the scene.

This greatly hurt Elise and she attempted to chase after him. "Raizo, wait!" Elise called. Raizo left the scene and attempted to steal a bike. "I gotta get the hell outta here!" Raizo muttered. But just as Raizo took off, something tripped him and knocked him out cold as he fell to the ground.

Much later, Raizo woke up and realized he was on a bed and felt someone was on top of him. He looked up in mortification to see Elise wearing a very skimpy pair of white lace undies, rubbing his chest in sensual manner. "What the hell are you doing?!" Raizo demanded. "Got you right where I want you Raizo, you can't escape from me this time!" Elise responded with an evil chuckle. "What do you want from me, you crazy bitch? If this is about what I said back there, then I'm sorry if I offended you! Now let me go!" Raizo demanded.

Elise smirked as she bent down towards his face, making Raizo blush. "Of course I'll let you go...but you have to pay me, first!" Elise purred. "Oh, fuck! I knew it..." Raizo grumbled. "That's right, let's get this fun started!" Elise giggled. She then tore off Raizo's shirt and gasped as she saw how muscular he was. "Oh Raizo, you are so much more attractive than I thought. But now let's see what's under there" Elise said playfully as she lowered down to his pants.

Raizo tensed up as she began making her way to his sensitive area. "Please don't! Don't you dare!" Raizo commanded. "You said dare? Ok, I accept that challenge." Elise smirked. "Oh no…" Raizo muttered. Elise smiled sexily as she tore off his pants and began to oggle at his 10 inch shaft. "Mmm… It's so big! Why don't I make it feel better with a little handjob?" Elise purred.

Elise started to jerk off Raizo. Raizo tried not to groan or moan, but Elise got through to him as she kept on stroking her hand against his cock. "Mmm, you like that? How about this?" Elise teased as she bent down and started to lick his tip. "Oh! Please, don't! That's not very princess-like of you!" Raizo begged. "It's like I said before; I always get what I want!" Elise teased.

Elise continued to give Raizo a handjob for 11 minutes, until he finally reached climax and came all over her face and hands. Elise smiled naughtily as she licked her lips free of his cum. "Mmm…it tastes so good. Your cock is a mess, though. Let me clean it up for you" Elise said playfully.

Elise then started to give Raizo a blowjob, causing him to moan in pleasure. Raizo seemed to finally enjoy himself, as Elise sucked on his penis a little harder. She eventually went all out and deepthroated him, sucking faster and harder than ever before. Raizo moaned softly as he felt like he was about to climax. "Oh my God! I'm about to… **OH FUCK!**" Raizo cried out. He burst his load inside of Elise's mouth and continued to cum on her face. Elise gasped at how he came so much when she finally pulled away. "Wow, Raizo! You've cum so much!" Elise said licking her lips.

Raizo felt like he wanted to bust on out of here after he killed her, but thought of a better idea instead. "Oh, you think so? Please...I'm only getting started. You should see how much I can really cum! So why don't you take off those stupid undies and let me show you what I can really do!" Raizo said trying to sound confident. Elise was a little shocked by his sudden change in mood, but soon grew very daring and naughty. "You just read my mind! I like your outfit by the way. Why don't I take off my clothes and even things out for us both?" Elise responded happily.

She got up from the bed and started stripping off her undies until she was completely naked. Her round ass jiggled and her large size C breasts started to bounce, hypnotizing Raizo by her glorious and beautiful body. "I knew you liked my body; let's get our fun started!" Elise giggled.

Raizo signaled Elise to come closer to him before Elise planted a passionate kiss on the lips. Raizo inserted his shaft inside her tight, moist pussy, earning a moan from Elise's mouth. She then start to bounce herself and moved her hips in a circular motion as she began fucking him in the cowgirl position. This this made Elise moan even louder in pleasure. "Oh yeah! It's so big. Harder…deeper! Pound me, Raizo! Pound my pussy" Elise demanded.

Elise had her tongue out and looked up at the ceiling while Raizo began squeezing her breasts. Raizo then took the chance to smack her round ass. Elise yelped as Raizo spanked her, but she enjoyed it. Raizo gave her a few more smacks before he finally gave her an even harder smack, stinging her and giving her a big red spot on her ass cheeks. "Oh fuck yeah, Raizo! Spank my ass till it hurts. Spank me like I'm your bitch!" Elise cried.

Raizo shrugged his shoulders and continued to smack her ass a few more times before he started to squeeze her breasts even harder and tweaked her nipples; Elise had never felt this horny before in her entire life. "OH, YEAH RAIZO! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME LIKE A PORN STAR!" Elise screamed in ecstasy. Elise bounced herself and moved her hips faster and harder in motion. The bed started to shake in every motion and movement; Raizo knew this was going to be a long night. "_Time to pick up the pace!_" Raizo thought.

Thiey fucked each other's brains nonstop for over 6 hours. There was cum dripping out her pussy as Elise bounced even faster and harder. She wanted more pleasure, and Raizo gladly gave it to her. Raizo suddenly had the strength to sit up and then force himself on top, fucking Elise even harder as he grabbed her by the legs and wrapped them around his waist. Both of them were sweating in pleasure and were red as they began to reach climax. "Oh yeah, Raizo! I'm about to burst soon. I'm cumming… I'm cumming!" Elise moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Seconds after, Raizo and Elise reached climax together and cried out as cum sprayed everywhere. Elise's breasts started to squirt milk, and Raizo sucked and licked her tits dry even while they continued to cum. Elise's eyes were pure white with pleasure as Raizo continued sucking her breasts dry and emptied his load into her womb, until he finally retreated and squirted the last of his hot, sticky seed all over her entire body. "Oh, Raizo...still not empty?! Good God, I feel like a cake!" Elise moaned as her mouth was full past the brims. Finally, Raizo stopped cumming and passed out. Elise fell on top of him and soon snuggled with him as they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Raizo and Elise woke up feeling really tired and groggy. The entire room smelled like red hot sex and was a bit messy from their climax. "Oh my God...Raizo, that was incredible! I'm so happy that I was finally able to get rid of my virginity!" Elise said happily. This shocked Raizo greatly. "Wait, you're a virgin?!" Raizo exclaimed. "Yup! And I'm so happy that it was you who took it away from me! Thank you!" Elise said as she embraced him and kissed him. "Princess...what will happen if anyone finds out about this? Won't you get in trouble?" Raizo asked with deep concern.

Elise smiled evilly as she kissed his lips again. "Don't worry about me, Raizo. It will be our little secret!" Elise said. "Ok, Elise. Hey, listen...I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier!" Raizo began. "Ah, ah, ah! Save it; I already forgave you after our little payment. But if you want to do this again with me sometime, then I'll be more than happy to comply." Elise said as she placed a finger on his lips. Raizo couldn't help but smirk as she said that. "Well, when you put it that way-" Raizo began. Suddenly, the door opened and Sonic walked in on them!

*Sonic's face: O_O*

Raizo and Elise were just as shocked as they covered themselves, but Sonic just stood there wide eyed and mouth agape for several minutes in complete shock. Finally, he spoke. "Uh, ok then...this is a surprise!" Sonic said stupidly. "Uh, yes I'd say so!" Elise retorted. "Should I be concerned you two are in the same bed?" Sonic asked dumbly. "I hope to God not, no!" Raizo said plainly. "Ok, then. I guess I'll leave you two now!" Sonic said as he walked away and shut the door. Raizo and Elise sighed as they shook their heads. "Think he'll tell anybody?" Raizo wondered. "Probably not, no!" Elise answered. "Want to go another round?" Raizo smirked. Elise turned to face him before smirking. "I want the top again!" she replied.

***Well, another day, another dollar and a half! Oh, by the way...this chapter was inspired by a good friend of mine! His name is Lil Knucklez! Lil Knucklez? I hope this wasn't too similar to one of your lemons, but it was a great help! Thank you so much for your inspiration and hopefully you can enjoy the next lemons that I have in store for everyone! Thanks!* ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19 is up! In this chapter, Raizo remembers how he was captured and was placed in a dungeon in the world of Fire Emblem. Raizo is being confused as the enemy, but Lyn sneaks under the dungeon and promises to help him escape...but for a price. Contains a lemon with red hot nudity and sex, as well as a minor BDSM theme; so viewer discretion is advised!***

Yoshi could not believe Raizo's story, and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that, Raizo!" Yoshi said in disappointment. "Well, what do you expect?" Raizo began. "I never knew that you smoked!" Yoshi said. "Wait, what? So you're not surprised about me having sex with Elise?" Raizo wondered. "You kidding me? I'm surprised you haven't had sex with a woman by now!" Yoshi teased. "Ok, if that's how it is, then I won't tell you how Lyn helped me out of prison!" Raizo smirked. "Wait, what?! Lyn helped you to do what now?" Yoshi demanded. "It's a bit of a funny story, actually!" Raizo began.

*Flashback to third person view!*

Raizo woke up feeling really lightheaded and groggy. "Ugh, where am I this time?" Raizo muttered as he tried to get up. But as he got up, he cried out in pain as he realized that he was chained to the wall by his legs and arms. "Damn it! What the hell happened? Where am I?" Raizo cried out loud. He looked around to find himself in the middle of nowhere in some dark and gloomy dungeon. "Oh God! How did this happen; where am I?" Raizo wondered. "You're in the Fire Emblem Prison, Raizo." a strong yet feminine voice announced.

Raizo gasped as he saw a woman with long green hair and long legs walk into the dungeon with a blue kimono outfit on; it was Lyn the Female Katana Warrior. "There was a bit of a skirmish outside of our kingdom, and you were mistaken for an enemy when you were captured." Lyn explained. "But how did I get here?" Raizo demanded. "I don't know how you got here or where you're from, but I do know that you are innocent. I tried telling my father the King that, but he wouldn't listen to me." Lyn replied just as impatiently. Raizo sighed as he lowered his head. "So...is there no hope of me getting out of this place alive then?" Raizo said glumly. "No, Raizo. But I'm going to help you anyway!" Lyn said more cheerfully.

Raizo lifted his head up to see Lyn approach him even closer. "You'd do that? For me?" Raizo said. "Yes I would, sweetie. But you'll have to pay me, first!" Lyn said with a seductive smile. "Wait, what do you...Oh, come on! No! Not _that_! Anything but that!" Raizo said as he got the idea. "Well, then have fun hanging in chains for the rest of your life!" Lyn teased as she stepped away. Raizo groaned in irritation as he sighed heavily and shook his head. "God damn it!" Raizo muttered.

Lyn chuckled evilly as she approached him even closer, practically on him. "You know something, Raizo? I've always had erotic fantasies of having sex with somebody in a dungeon before. This is the first time in a while I've seen a good looking man, too!" Lyn purred as she grinded her hips against Raizo's crotch. "Well...seeing that I'm in chains, I guess you're in control now. So...do whatever you want!" Raizo said in surrender. "Don't be too upset, Raizo! I'll be nice...but only if you're nice to me first!" Lyn teased as she grabbed his crotch.

Raizo gasped as Lyn grabbed him there and began massaging his firm manhood. "Ok, wait...how do you know who I am?" Raizo wondered. "Oh, I hear things from time to time!" Lyn said as she got on her knees and began removing his pants. Lyn gasped as she saw how huge Raizo was and began blushing as she started jerking him off. "Ooh, baby...I didn't think your cock would be this huge! Poor baby's all sore; I'll take care of you!" Lyn cooed as she began licking his penis and massaging his tesitcals.

Raizo moaned and groaned as Lyn began giving him a nice, passionate, and rather sloppy blowjob. Even though he was chained up against the wall, this felt pretty good. "Oh, Lyn! That's incredible...please don't stop!" Raizo groaned. "I'm not going to stop until we're both satisfied, Raizo!" Lyn said as she took a breather. She jerked him off a little harder and faster, making Raizo cringe as he moaned from both pain and pleasure. Lyn smirked as she began to massage his tesitcals with her mouth and licked slowly up his rod before sucking on his tip; she was going to enjoy torturing Raizo.

Raizo moaned and groaned as he felt Lyn alternating between going fast and going slow as she sucked his cock. "Gah! Come on, Lyn! Quit teasing me; I'm gonna blow at any minute!" Raizo complained. "Ooh, so you don't like it when you're the victim, do you?" Lyn teased as she slowly nibbled on Raizo's shaft. "Ouch! Lyn, don't do that!" Raizo cried out in pain. "Ooh, you don't like that? Well...how about this?" Lyn said as she suddenly stood up and grabbed Raizo by the face and passionately kissed his lips.

Lyn insatiably kissed Raizo and hungrily dwelled her tongue inside of his mouth, while jerking off Raizo's hardened cock and grinded her hips against his. "Mmm...you're a tough woman, Lyn. I like that!" Raizo said inbetween kisses. "You do?" Lyn asked in surprise. "I do...but I also like to see tough women naked if we play dirty!" Raizo smirked. Lyn blushed before smirking and tore off her clothes; baring her nude body. Her breasts were roughly a size C, though her nipples looked little puffy and firm. "Mmm, nipple chafing I see?" Raizo mused. "Shut up!" Lyn said in a small voice.

Lyn then approached Raizo and started to give him a titjob, fapping her breasts as she wrapped them around his dick. "Mmm...so good!" Lyn moaned as she deepthroated him and fapped harder and faster. "Oh, God...Lyn, I'm gonna-" Raizo began. Suddenly, Lyn's eyes bugged out and flashed as Raizo pumped a huge load into her mouth and caused a huge spooge of semen to shoot out of her mouth and nose, nearly choking her. "AUGH! Fuck, Raizo...I can't breathe! Oh, there's so much cum!" Lyn gasped as her entire face was hidden behind a gooey mask.

Raizo smirked as he saw Lyn getting upset, and decided to have his own fun teasing her. "Just because I'm in chains, doesn't mean you can't beat me!" Raizo smirked. "Oh yeah? Are you challenging me?" Lyn demanded as she stood up and wiped cum off her face. "You better believe it! I bet you I can make you pass out even while I'm still chained to the walls!" Raizo boasted. Lyn pouted before she tore off the rest of his clothes and began grinding her hips against his pelvic area. "We'll just see about that, won't we?" Lyn said as she grabbed him and positioned herself above his cock.

Raizo smirked as he thrust his hardened manhood inside of Lyn's tight, wet cunt and made her squeal as he began fucking her standing up. "Oh, God! You're so hard and stiff!" Lyn moaned. "Told you! Let's have some real fun now, shall we?" Raizo purred as he kept pumping in and out. For about 3 hours, Raizo fucked Lyn while chained against the wall. Lyn moaned and squealed as she fucked him, and could tell that Raizo was enjoying this as much as she was. "Oh, Raizo...I'm gonna cum!" Lyn moaned as her face turned red and sweaty. "Already? Damn, I was only getting started!" Raizo teased.

Finally, they both reached climax and made lots of noise as they cried out or moaned in pleasure. Raizo emptied an enormous load into Lyn's womb, which spilled out all over the place and created a huge puddle on the ground. "AAAAUGGGHHH! Raizo, how do you do that? There's so much cum! Oh, and it's so hot too!" Lyn cried as she actually began crying. "Easy; I just do it!" Raizo said as he suddenly broke free of his chains and pounced Lyn to the ground. Lyn gasped in shock as she found herself on the ground pinned by Raizo. "RAIZO! How did you-" Lyn cried out in shock.

Raizo placed a finger on her lips and shushed her playfully before fiercely French Kissing her. "I won't hurt you, ok? But now it's my turn to be the dominant one!" Raizo whispered seductively. Lyn looked up feeling a little uneasy, but finally nodded her head. "Ok...just be gentle, ok?" Lyn whimpered. Raizo smirked as he grabbed her breasts and began roughly fondling them while he rode her like a horse.

Lyn cried out and moaned as Raizo roughly fucked her in the cowboy position. "Oh! Raizo, I said be gentle!" Lyn cried out in pain. "Shut up! You got me into this mess and it's only fair you let me play the way I want!" Raizo snarled as he spanked her ass. "Ouch! Not so rough, now...I'm delicate!" Lyn whined. Raizo laid down in the missionary position and fucked Lyn even faster and harder, earning louder and more passionate moans from Lyn. Her eyes lit up with ecstasy as she felt her womb being torn apart by Raizo's massive, throbbing 10 inch cock. Even though this hurt, it was by far the best sex she ever had.

After about 3 more hours, Raizo and Lyn came together messily. "AAAAAUGGHHHHH! I'm cumming again, Raizo!" Lyn squealed as she felt her womb overfilling with Raizo's hot seed. "Gah! Me too, Lyn. Fuck...how come I'm still not empty?!" Raizo cried as he tore himself out and hosed down Lyn's entire body. Lyn opened her mouth and let the hot cum overflow past her brims before she gargled the cum and swallowed it, licking her lips in satisfaction. "Mmm...you taste good, Raizo." Lyn said softly with a horny tone. "Grr...sorry, Lyn! I can't seem to control my loads." Raizo admitted as he finally emptied himself. "I don't care! I enjoyed it; that was the best sex ever! Thank you!" Lyn said happily as she sat up and hugged him tightly.

After a passionate kiss or two, Lyn and Raizo travled over to a secret bath to clean up before they made their escape. But before they left, they shared one last passionate encounter before making their seperate ways. "Hey, Lyn? Thanks for helping me to escape. And, uh...I'm sorry if I seemed too rough on you back there!" Raizo said softly. "Don't apologize, Raizo. It's ok...I think we both needed to lose some steam." Lyn said sweetly. As she hugged him, she leaned closer towards his ear. "Maybe next time you should fuck me with the one being chained to the wall!" Lyn whispered.

*Raizo's face: o_0*

***Bam! Another lemon down; hope you enjoyed this one, because there are plenty more to _cum_ your way soon? Get it? lol, I'm terrible!* XD**


End file.
